


Chốn bình yên

by windrelyn



Series: Ghost Stories [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Angst and Humor, Character Death, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Ghost Erestor, Ghost Hunters, Ghost Oropher, Ghost Thranduil, Multi, Murder Mystery, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-02-26 02:11:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 41,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18714394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windrelyn/pseuds/windrelyn
Summary: Căn nhà mới mua của Elrond và Gil-Galad không phải là căn nhà sáng sủa bình yên gì cho cam, khi những chủ nhân cũ vẫn còn bám lì ở đó. Chuỗi ngày ám ảnh kinh hoàng của Elrond chỉ mới bắt đầu.





	1. Vấn đề của người chết và kẻ sống

**Author's Note:**

> Có đề cập đến bạo lực, máu me, giết chóc, suy nghĩ tiêu cực và hành động tự sát. Ai dị ứng hãy cân nhắc trước khi đọc

Trên gác xép giăng chi chít mạng nhện, dưới làn nắng lờ mờ lọt qua ô cửa như thể vừa được lọc qua một tấm mạng sương dày, Erestor miệt mài đọc và viết, viết rồi lại đọc. Cứ thế một vòng tuần hoàn không ngừng nghỉ, để rồi đến cuối ngày, anh lại xé nát tất cả những gì mình đã viết. Mặt bàn sần sùi chất đầy những trang giấy đã ngả màu, những cuốn sách vàng ố long bìa, lọ mực bút máy đã vón cục từ lâu vì không khí nóng ẩm. Quanh anh là sáu kệ sách lớn phủ một lớp bụi dày – chúng chiếm hầu hết không gian gác xép, chỉ chừa lại một lối đi nhỏ. Đã từ lâu anh không dùng đến lối đi ấy. Tay nắm cửa phía bên kia những giá sách bắt đầu có dấu hiệu sét rỉ, lớp sơn nâu ban đầu tróc thành từng mảng, chùm chìa khoá hoen rỉ vẫn gắn trong ổ, từ cái đêm anh khoá trái cửa và tự đặt dấu chấm hết cho cuộc đời mình.

Erestor rướn người rút thêm một cuốn sách nữa. Anh vẫn dành cả đêm soạn lại từng kệ sách, song linh hồn thì không thể để lại dấu tay, nên bụi bám trên chúng mỗi ngày một nhiều. Anh thở dài, vừa ước gì có ai đó phát hiện ra căn gác để phủi bụi cho đống sách, vừa ước gì có thể giữ nguyên trạng thái biệt lập vĩnh viễn. Lúc còn sống, anh đã luôn khao khát có một nơi để trốn khỏi dòng chảy thời gian, một nơi triệt tiêu mọi cảm xúc bi ai lẫn cảm giác đau đớn.

Vì lẽ đó, vào một chiều thu ảm đạm cách đây năm năm, Erestor đã lặng lẽ tự kết liễu đời mình, trong thư phòng nhỏ bé trên gác xép mà anh vẫn hằng yêu quý. Sợi dây thừng vẫn còn đó, lơ lửng trên thanh xà giữa hai giá sách. Và thời gian của anh mãi mãi dừng lại ở tuổi hai mươi.

Anh ngừng bút, lơ đãng nhìn vài vệt đỏ mờ nhoè lướt qua ô kính trắng đục. Buổi chiều định mệnh ấy, hàng cây trước nhà trút lá, xác lá cuộn lên theo gió tựa một trận bão rực màu máu. Rất giống với khung cảnh trước mắt anh hiện tại. Erestor đã ngưng đếm bao nhiêu mùa đến rồi đi bên khung cửa sổ hẹp. Anh chỉ biết một mùa thu nữa lại về.

Erestor chưa bao giờ bước ra khỏi phòng từ khi anh chết. Có lẽ trên con đường trải sỏi trước nhà, gió lạnh vẫn đang thổi không ngừng, làm rung những tán cây sồi lá đỏ, cùng nhau hoà tấu khúc ca cô độc và thê lương.

Anh mỉm cười vô thức, đột nhiên nhớ đến những chủ nhân mới của ngôi nhà – sau khi người giám hộ tàn nhẫn của anh chuyển đi. Tổng cộng có bốn gia đình trong năm năm. Hầu như không ai chịu nổi âm thanh hằng đêm vọng xuống từ tầng áp mái – tiếng anh soạn sách, khổ nỗi họ lại quá nhát gan không dám đi kiểm tra. Có lần Erestor còn cao hứng kéo đổ cả một giá sách nặng. Gia đình đáng thương dọn đi ngay hôm sau. Những lời đồn rùng rợn bắt đầu lan truyền khắp nơi, căn nhà bị bỏ hoang dễ đến một năm. Anh lại có thể vùi mình trong thế giới cô độc và vòng tuần hoàn đọc – viết – xé của mình.

Tới khi có hai cha con một người buôn rượu – cũng là gia đình cuối cùng – mua lại căn nhà (căn cứ vào vẻ hào nhoáng và lối sống xa hoa của chủ nhà mới, Erestor cam đoan ông ta chuyên trốn thuế.)

Ngay từ lần đầu tiên, khi đứng nhìn họ từ cửa sổ, Erestor đã không ưa ánh mắt của tên quản gia theo sau hai cha con nhà nọ. Hắn nhanh chóng chứng tỏ mình là một kẻ vô cùng phiền toái và không biết sợ. Mỗi đêm, hắn đều xách đèn kiểm tra từng ngóc ngách trên lầu. Như có thứ trực giác chết tiệt nào đó mách bảo, hắn thường dừng lại rất lâu trước cửa dẫn lên gác mái. Erestor đã che giấu nó, thành thử trong mắt người thường nó chỉ là một mảng tường ố màu. Song anh vẫn lo một ngày nào đó tên quản gia tinh quái có thể phát hiện ra thư phòng của mình. Anh đã chuẩn bị kế hoạch để tống cổ gia đình quái đản này đi.

Tuy nhiên, anh còn chưa kịp tiến hành thì một chuyện kinh khủng đã xảy ra dưới lầu.

Đối với một người đã chết như Erestor, tiếng súng nổ, tiếng la hét, thảm sát máu me chết chóc dưới lầu chẳng thể xem là kinh khủng. Vấn đề nghiêm trọng nhất nằm ở chỗ tự dưng căn nhà yên ắng biệt lập của anh có thêm hai nhân khẩu mới.

Nhân khẩu, có nghĩa là giống như anh. Những kẻ sẽ theo ám căn nhà vĩnh viễn – mà anh không thể đuổi được dễ dàng bằng cách hẩy đổ giá sách trên gác, mở vòi nước, đi lên đi xuống cầu thang, hoặc nửa đêm hiện hình bên giường.

Nói ngắn gọn, Erestor chẳng thích hai con ma mới chút nào.  
***  
Dù đã thử đủ mọi cách, Thranduil vẫn không thể nhớ vì sao mình chết. Trong khi cha anh có vẻ đã bỏ qua vấn đề ấy từ lâu để tập trung vào mấy thùng rượu lâu năm cất giấu dưới hầm.  _Ờ thì, tất nhiên những kẻ giết cha cũng là những kẻ giết con, đơn giản thôi mà. Trọng tâm là dù sao chúng ta cũng đã chết, và dù sao rượu ủ lâu năm vẫn ngon như thường. Nên ai thèm quan tâm mặt mũi hung thủ giết mình_. Oropher thường nói câu đó mỗi lúc thấy anh đăm chiêu. Cha có vẻ thoải mái vì thoát khỏi công việc buôn bán rượu mà theo ông là “nhàm chán, vô lương tâm và khốn nạn” nhất trần đời. Oropher vốn yêu rượu hơn bất kì thứ gì, ông luôn cảm thấy đau khổ mỗi khi phải giao một đợt rượu hảo hạng. Giờ thì ông có thể uống cả ngày mà không lo say hay lo khách hàng phàn nàn rượu mua về bị vơi đi ít nhiều.

Nhưng Thranduil thì chẳng thấy thoải mái chút nào. Trước khi chết, anh sắp có buổi biểu diễn độc tấu mà mình hằng ao ước. Thành thử việc đầu tiên anh làm khi quay lại dương thế – dĩ nhiên trong hình hài mờ nhạt của một con ma – là nguyền rủa tại sao hung thủ không giết mình trễ hơn một ngày. Việc tiếp theo là kéo violin cật lực thâu đêm suốt sáng cho bõ tức, đến khi Oropher nạt bắt anh phải thôi thứ âm thanh như đâm vào tai ấy đi. Violin có thể rất du dương khi người nhạc công bình tĩnh. Nhưng nếu anh ta đang giận dữ, nó sẽ chuyển thành cơn ác mộng khủng khiếp nhất.

Thranduil vẫn tiếc vì viên quản gia chết nhát của họ – Galion – đã vắt chân lên cổ bỏ chạy từ sớm. Bằng không, anh đã có đối tượng để doạ cho đỡ buồn. Anh chỉ thấy may mắn ở một điểm, đó là Galion không ở nhà đêm hôm đó. Bằng không cha sẽ rất bực mình trước tình cảnh chết rồi vẫn phải chia sẻ kho rượu quý giá với con ma quản gia.

Dẫu nỗ lực đến đâu, Thranduil vẫn chỉ nhớ được cảm giác lưỡi dao lạnh lẽo xuyên qua lưng mình. Từ phía sau, sáu nhát tất cả. Và rồi thế giới quanh anh nhanh chóng nhuộm thẫm màu máu. Đến lúc mở mắt ra, anh đã ở dưới hầm, với linh hồn của cha đang cố gắng bật nắp một thùng rượu ngay bên cạnh. Ma không thể tu hết ngụm này đến ngụm khác như người thường, song chúng có thể thưởng thức hơi rượu, đến khi thứ rượu hảo hạng trong ly chỉ còn là một thứ chất lỏng nhạt thếch, không mùi không vị. Đối với các loại thức ăn cũng vậy. Tuy nhiên, chúng chỉ thưởng thức vì không bỏ được sở thích lúc sinh thời. Còn lại, chúng chẳng bao giờ có cảm giác đói khát.

Thranduil thừa biết không chỉ có hồn ma hai cha con làm chủ căn nhà. Còn một nhân vật trên gác xép. Lúc còn sống, anh đã nghe quá đủ những lời bàn ra tán vào của đám đồng nghiệp khi nghe tin cha con anh mua nhà mới (đa số nghệ sĩ rất mê tín, không chừa một ai, và đám nhạc sĩ bè bạn của anh là một minh chứng hùng hồn) Câu chuyện về cậu sinh viên tự sát trên gác mái đã được thêu dệt thành những truyền thuyết rùng rợn dựng tóc gáy. Tuy nhiên, sau vài lần lượn lờ nhìn qua khe cửa, Thranduil nghĩ mình không nên làm phiền cậu ta, bất chấp việc anh có thể dễ dàng đi xuyên tường vào chào hỏi ma cũ. Cậu ta miệt mài viết gì đó suốt ngày, chưa bao giờ quay mặt lại. Như thể hai lãnh địa đã được xác lập trong nhà, và nước sông không phạm nước giếng. Chí ít cậu ta cũng không phàn nàn về tiếng violin như Oropher.

“Thật đáng thất vọng.” Giọng cha kéo anh khỏi dòng hồi tưởng. Thranduil quay lại, thấy cha đang an nhàn trôi lãng đãng trên sofa với một ly rượu đầy, chăm chú theo dõi kênh thời sự hằng ngày. Oropher luôn canh me xem cái chết bí ẩn của hai cha con có được lên sóng không, tuy nhiên mỗi đêm ông đều thất vọng tràn trề. Đêm nay cũng tương tự. Đã hơn nửa năm rồi, nhưng chẳng ai buồn đề cập đến họ, dù chỉ trong mục tin vắn. Cha thường thở dài não nề mỗi khi có kẻ nào đó chết lãng xẹt được đưa vào bản tin (ví dụ như uống rượu say rồi tự ngã xuống hồ trong công viên chẳng hạn) Công việc buôn bán vốn độc lập, tình trạng đường dây buôn rượu đột ngột biến mất là chuyện bình thường ở xứ Trung Địa này, do bỏ trốn, ngưng nhận rượu, hoặc bị tống vào tù. Hai cha con lại chẳng có họ hàng thân thích nào, bởi người thân của Oropher đều đã mất trong chiến tranh. Thêm ngôi nhà nằm cô quạnh ở một góc đường ngoại ô vắng vẻ, có lẽ việc không ai phát hiện vụ mất tích cũng dễ hiểu.

“Thằng cha quản gia chết nhát, lẽ ra hắn phải báo cảnh sát ngay mới phải.” Oropher than thở.

“Nếu vậy hắn sẽ bị thẩm vấn tới lui cả năm trời, mà lý lịch của hắn cũng không được đàng hoàng tử tế lắm – nào là dòng họ từng có kẻ lừa đảo, buôn lậu, làm rượu giả và vân vân. Nếu là con thì con cũng cao chạy xa bay thôi.” Thranduil nói bâng quơ. Anh nghĩ mình nghe cha lẩm bẩm gì đó giống như “coi thường pháp luật.”  _Cha cũng đâu kém, đã buôn rượu còn trốn thuế._

Có tiếng xe đỗ trước cổng – cánh cổng vẫn khoá im ỉm từ ngày họ chết. Thranduil lập tức phóng ra cửa sổ, nhìn xem có phải cuối cùng cơ quan chức năng cũng phát hiện ra sự vụ như Oropher ao ước không. Tuy nhiên anh nhanh chóng bị dội một gáo nước lạnh, bởi người mở cổng bước vào là Galion, tay ôm lỉnh kỉnh xô, chậu, thuốc tẩy, nước lau nhà, cọ sơn, bàn chải, cùng nùi giẻ nhiều vô số kể. Theo sau hắn còn có thêm một gã tóc nâu khác, đang bận rộn lôi từ cốp xe nào chổi, nào cây quét mạng nhện, nào giấy dán tường cùng mấy thùng sơn to tướng.

“Đừng nói với ta là hắn quay lại để dọn dẹp nhà cửa và định cư luôn.” Oropher cũng đã đến bên anh. “Kho rượu của ta… ta quyết không để hắn hưởng sái đâu. Con ở lại đây xem hắn làm gì, rảnh thì kéo violin doạ chúng sợ mất mật cũng được. Ta phải làm vài việc.”

Mải quan sát, Thranduil chỉ nghe lọt vài chữ. Thành thử khi thấy cha lao xuyên qua tường, anh vội hỏi với theo: ” Chađịnh đi đâu thế?”

“Giấu rượu.” Oropher nói ngắn gọn rồi biến mất.

“Khiếp, sao nhà mày như cái nhà hoang vậy Galion? Nhìn như nó có thể đổ ụp lên đầu bất cứ lúc nào. Tao dám cá đây là lần đầu tiên mày chịu ghé thăm kể từ khi mua nó. Ấy là trong trường hợp mày có tiền mua.” Gã lạ mặt kia nói oang oang, trong khi ngó nghiêng hết chỗ này đến chỗ khác. Thranduil thiết nghĩ hồn ma trên gác xép cũng đã nghe hết và đang rất bực mình – dẫu sao cậu ta cũng là chủ nhân đầu tiên của ngôi nhà. Chẳng ai thích nghe nhà mình bị gọi là nhà hoang sắp đổ cả.

“Lắm mồm quá, Feren.” Galion thả mớ dụng cụ lỉnh kỉnh xuống ngay bậc thềm và bắt đầu loay hoay tra chìa khoá, tra mấy lượt mới khớp. “Mày lo cho xe vào cổng đi, đậu ngoài đó mất lại trách tao. Nơi heo hút này có chúa mới biết chuyện gì có thể xảy ra.”

“Hình như có tiếng người trong nhà.” Feren nói. “Tao nghĩ mình nghe loáng thoáng… tiếng người đang hát thì phải.”

“Vớ vẩn. Đừng bịa chuyện doạ tao.” Galion gắt gỏng. “Nhanh lên, không lề mề cả ngày được đâu. Nhiều thứ để dọn dẹp lắm.”

“Tao cứ nghĩ mày phải chọn nhà gần quán rượu. Chỗ này vắng như bãi tha ma ấy.” Gã Feren cười châm chọc rồi bỏ ra cổng.

Viên quản gia cẩn trọng đẩy cửa, như thể ông ta sợ chỉ cần chút sơ suất là vong hồn hai cha con có thể nhào ra cắn cổ hoặc móc mắt mình. Bản lề khô dầu nên cánh cửa không ngớt phát ra những tiếng kẽo kẹt khó chịu. Thranduil cười khẩy rồi xách cây violin bất li thân của mình lên, đợi khi Galion bước vào anh sẽ cho ông ta thưởng thức vài khúc.

Không ngờ viên quản gia lại chết nhát hơn anh có thể tưởng tượng. Chưa thấy người đã nghe tiếng rên rỉ vọng vào, toàn những ý lâm li bi đát đại loại kiểu xin ông chủ cậu chủ tha thứ vì đã để nhà hoang phế, giờ để tôi dọn dẹp nhà cửa cho sạch sẽ, tôi sẽ chăm lo cho ngôi nhà đến hết đời để tưởng nhớ ông chủ,… Có vẻ Galion đã thức trắng mấy đêm để soạn ra bài sớ ấy. Thranduil nghĩ cũng thấy hơi tội nghiệp, nên quyết định để yên cho ông ta mấy phút đầu. Anh bỏ đàn xuống, hứng thú theo dõi xem tên nhát ma kia làm gì kế tiếp.

Sau khi xin tha thứ một thôi một hồi, Galion lục lọi đống đồ trước thềm, lôi ra cây chổi quét mạng nhện dài, rồi từ từ thò nó qua khe cửa. Thranduil cố ngăn mình không bật cười – nếu ông ta nghe tiếng cười trong ngôi nhà hoang chắc sẽ vỡ tim mà chết. Viên quản gia đang định dùng đầu cây chổi bật công tắc đèn, một ý tưởng tuyệt vời cho kẻ không dám bước vào vùng bóng tối trong nhà. Tuy nhiên dường ông ta không nhớ chính xác công tắc nằm chỗ nào, nên cứ khua chổi loạn lên một lúc lâu(anh đồ rằng ông ta còn vừa nhắm mắt vừa khua chổi) đến khi Galion tình cờ hé mắt ra và nhìn thấy TV đang bật bên kia phòng.

_Cha lại quên tắt TV rồi. Chẳng biết vô tình hay cố ý nữa._  Thranduil thầm nghĩ. Trò doạ ma cũ mèm vẫn hiệu quả ngoài sức tưởng tượng, vì Galion chỉ kịp thét lên một tiếng hãi hùng, ném luôn cây chổi vào nhà và nhảy bật về phía sau. Căn cứ vào chuỗi âm thanh hết sức hỗn loạn tiếp theo (bao gồm la hét, chửi thề, suýt soa, cùng vô số tiếng lách cách loảng xoảng) Thranduil đoán ông ta đã va vào Feren, khiến hai tên ngã lăn lông lốc từ thềm xuống sân, chung với đám dụng cụ dọn nhà.

“Làm gì mà cười khoái chí vậy, con trai?” Oropher lướt ngang qua phòng khách, có vẻ hài lòng sau khi đám rượu đã được cất giấu an toàn. Rồi ánh mắt ông dừng lại trên cánh cửa mở hé cùng cây chổi quét mạng nhện nằm chỏng chơ. “Ơ, vẫn chưa dám vào nhà cơ à?”

Sau một hồi cãi vã và chỉnh đốn lại hàng ngũ, gã Feren kia đã chứng tỏ mình gan dạ hơn Galion nhiều. Hắn điềm nhiên nhặt cây chổi và bước vào vùng bóng tối, mò mẫm một lúc cũng tìm được công tắc đèn. Hai cha con vội lướt lên lầu. Linh hồn không ưa ánh sáng. Thêm nữa nếu đứng dưới luồng sáng mạnh quá lâu, họ có thể bị rã ra, tan biến hệt như sương mù tan trong nắng. Lúc mới thành ma, Thranduil từng suýt bị như thế vài lần. Giờ anh đã có kinh nghiệm hơn.

“Ta ghét những hạng như tên Feren này. Chúng chẳng bao giờ nhận ra sự có mặt của linh hồn.” Oropher thì thầm. “Hi vọng hắn không ở lại đây luôn. Chọc hắn cũng như chọc vào khúc gỗ vậy. Doạ kiểu nào cũng trơ trơ ra.”

Thranduil gật đầu đồng tình. Doạ những người nhát ma như Galion thú vị hơn nhiều.

“Mày đúng là thần hồn nát thần tính.” Feren phá lên cười. “Thú nhận đi, mày quên tắt TV từ lần cuối cùng ở đây đúng không? Thì ra tiếng hát tao nghe là từ TV phát ra.”

“Không, là do mày bất ngờ xuất hiện sau lưng tao thì có.” Galion rón rén bước qua cửa, cố gắng tìm lời chống chế. “Chứ tao biết tỏng cái TV mắc dịch ấy hay giở chứng bất ngờ. Hồi mới mua nhà, chủ cũ có dặn tao rồi.”

“Thế sao mày không bỏ quách nó đi?”

“Vì ít ra nó vẫn còn xem được. Tao không hoang phí như mày.”

“Hắn dám bảo cái TV ta mới mua hai tháng trước là mắc dịch.” Oropher làu bàu. “Phen này đừng hòng dọn dẹp trong yên bình.”

“Lại có tiếng người nói chuyện thì phải, Galion.” Feren bình thản nói, trong khi viên quản gia gần như nhảy dựng lên.

“Mày sắp thần kinh rồi Feren ạ. Nên mày mới suốt ngày nghe tiếng người nói trong đầu.” Galion đáp trả. “Thôi, bắt tay vào việc. Mày dọn phòng khách với nhà bếp trước, tao lo cọ cầu thang và dẹp mấy phòng ngủ trên lầu.”

“Lẽ ra mày nên để người mua nhà tự dọn.” Feren ca cẩm, lơ đãng phủi một đám bụi dày trên sofa, rồi ho sặc sụa vì bụi bay vào mắt mũi.

“Mày đùa cũng phải có chút đầu óc chứ. Không ai muốn mua một căn nhà cũ xì dơ bẩn như ổ chuột. Chỉ nhìn sơ thôi là họ đã chạy mất rồi.” Galion nói qua vai, đoạn biến mất sau cánh cửa nhà bếp với hai xô nước.

Tiếng giá sách nối nhau đổ sầm trên gác xép – có lẽ là hai hoặc ba giá – làm Oropher và Thranduil giật mình. Chắc chắn đó là cách cậu sinh viên tóc đen kia bày tỏ nỗi bất bình trước câu “căn nhà cũ xì dơ bẩn như ổ chuột.” Tuy nhiên anh không có thời gian để ý đến tình hình trên gác lâu, bởi đoạn đối thoại của hai kẻ dưới nhà khiến anh băn khoăn. Nhìn sang cha, ông cũng đang có biểu cảm tương tự.

“Ông ta dọn dẹp là để bán nhà.” Anh khẽ nói. “Bất lương đến thế là cùng.”

“Ta không ngạc nhiên đâu, Thran. Bản tính Galion là vậy mà.” Oropher xua tay. “Nhìn cách hắn ta lấm la lấm lét sợ hãi không dám vào nhà, ta không nghĩ hắn sẽ trụ được quá một ngày ở đây. Thế nên hắn đem nỗi kinh hoàng bán cho người khác. Ta thắc mắc không biết chủ mới là người thế nào.”

“Hi vọng người đó không nghiện rượu.” Thranduil cười tinh quái. Ý nghĩ về việc sắp được trêu chọc người khác làm anh phấn khích. Quãng thời gian làm ma đã trở nên vô cùng nhàm chán, bởi họ không thể đi quá xa nơi mình chết. Giới hạn nằm ở đầu đường, nơi có một tấm biển báo phai màu vì mưa gió tới nỗi không rõ nó cảnh báo điều gì. Thranduil đã thử nhiều lần, song không thể bước chân khỏi vùng quy định, thành thử hai cha con cứ phải luẩn quẩn giữa ngôi nhà và ngõ đường hoang vắng đầy cây bụi, cỏ dại.

“Con nên hi vọng chủ nhà mới không phải loại người vô cảm với ma như tên Feren kia.” Oropher hất mặt về phía gã tóc nâu đang vừa huýt sáo vừa lau sàn, hoàn toàn phớt lờ âm thanh vọng trên gác xuống. Chắc chắn Galion đã hứa hẹn đủ điều mới có thể lôi gã đến đây dọn nhà cùng mình.

Tuy nhiên, hai cha con đã quên mất các vị thần rất thích chơi khăm kẻ khác – dù là người hay là ma – bằng cách đi ngược lại điều họ mong ước.  
***

Elrond ló đầu khỏi bếp khi nghe tiếng quăng giày rất mạnh ngoài thềm nhà. Cậu chỉ có thể mỉm cười bất lực, rồi quay lại với công cuộc chuẩn bị bữa tối của mình. Tiếng quăng giày là tín hiệu cho biết người giám hộ của cậu – Gil-Galad – đã về. Hơn nữa còn là trở về sau một ngày đầy bức xúc. Gil-Galad rất dễ bức xúc trước những chuyện không đâu. Một tuần bảy ngày, hầu như ngày nào ông cũng tìm ra chuyện để cằn nhằn than thở – từ chuyện ở công ty, đường phố, ngõ hẻm, tình hình vùng Trung Địa, khu nhà đối diện, các căn hộ ồn ào bên cạnh, cây cối, cống rãnh, chó mèo chim chóc…

“Ngày nào cũng thế này chắc chú chết mất thôi.” Gil-Galad bắt đầu quăng các thứ lên sofa, hệt như một đứa học sinh bất mãn với trường lớp: Cặp táp, cà vạt, áo vest. Elrond biết thừa câu tiếp theo sẽ là gì.

“Chú không thể sống trong căn hộ tối tăm lộn xộn này thêm một phút một giây nào nữa. Tiền thuê thì đắt, điện thì hay chập mạch, mạng thì hay cắt, quang cảnh thì tẻ ngắt, chủ nhà thì hống hách, hàng xóm thì…”

“Được rồi, được rồi.” Cậu vừa xoa dịu bâng quơ vừa trút món hầm nghi ngút khói ra dĩa. Nếu không cắt ngang, Gil-Galad có khả năng sẽ sáng tác cả bài đồng dao về căn hộ họ đang ở. “Chỉ e đến lúc chúng ta chuyển nhà, chú sẽ lại nhớ người hàng xóm ồn ào ấy cho xem.”

“Có chuyển xuống địa ngục chú cũng không thèm.” Gil-Galad hừ một tiếng bực bội. “Chú chẳng biết thằng cha Celebrimbor đó lấy đâu ra tiền mà ăn chơi trác táng ngày này qua tháng khác như thế. Đêm nào cũng thác loạn với lũ bạn nhậu đến gần sáng, không để cho ai ngủ cả. Làm như chỗ này là nhà riêng của hắn không bằng.”

“Cháu nghe nói căn hộ này vốn là sở hữu của Feanor thì phải.” Elrond nói vọng ra phòng khách. “Mà Feanor lại là ông nội của Celebrimbor.”

Người giám hộ của anh im lặng đột ngột. Mãi một lúc sau ông mới lên tiếng, không được hăng hái như lúc đầu: “Nhưng dù sao đó cũng là hành vi thiếu tôn trọng người khác…”

“Chú có định ăn tối không?”

“Dạo này cháu hay đổi chủ đề đột ngột quá nhỉ.” Gil-Galad mỉm cười mệt mỏi rồi bước vào ngồi phịch xuống bên bàn ăn. “Nhưng phải ăn mới có sức phê phán mấy kẻ lộn xộn ấy tiếp.”

Dù chỉ có hai chú cháu, họ vẫn tuân thủ nghiêm ngặt quy tắc không vừa ăn vừa nói. Đó là một quãng thời gian hết sức im ắng, chỉ có tiếng dao nĩa lanh canh và tiếng hát như bò rống của Isildur từ căn hộ bên cạnh vọng sang. Elrond phải cố gắng hết sức mới dằn nén được việc thốt ra cái tin sốt dẻo mà cậu rất muốn chia sẻ với Gil-Galad – thứ khiến cậu gần như rơi vào trạng thái phấn khích cao độ từ sáng tới giờ. Một phần vì chú chỉ có thể ngưng để ý đến người hàng xóm sau khi được ăn uống và nghỉ ngơi, một phần vì nếu vi phạm quy tắc trong khi ăn, cậu sẽ phải rửa bát dĩa hết năm.

Cuối cùng, bầu không khí im lặng cũng bị phá vỡ khi Gil-Galad bắt đầu thu dọn bàn ăn. Elrond đứng lên đun cà phê – hầu như đêm nào Gil-Galad cũng phải có vài tách cà phê mới có thể bình tĩnh được.

“Chú, đoán xem cháu vừa tìm được gì?” Cậu mỉm cười, trong khi người giám hộ tròn mắt ngạc nhiên.

“Lại một cuốn sách cổ xưa phải không?” Gil-Galad đoán. Hẳn bao nhiêu mối bức xúc đã làm ông quên béng việc ông khẩn thiết nhờ cậu hồi đầu tuần. Elrond thở dài, rồi quyết định không rào trước đón sau nữa:”Không phải, cháu đã tìm được ngôi nhà thích hợp với yêu cầu của chú.”

Người giám hộ của anh vỗ trán: “Chú quên mất.” Rồi ông cầm xấp ảnh Elrond vừa đẩy qua bàn lên, chăm chú nghiên cứu từng li từng tí. Đó là một căn nhà hai lầu kiểu cổ rất đẹp, từng được sửa sang nhiều lần, song vẫn không mất đi dấu ấn của những năm tháng đã qua – điều Elrond vẫn luôn yêu thích. Vị trí xây dựng lại biệt lập, nằm ở ngoại vi thành phố, cách xa những khu dân cư đông đúc ồn ào. Hoàn toàn yên tĩnh, phù hợp cho công việc cần nhiều sự tập trung của hai chú cháu. Quan trọng hơn hết là họ sẽ không lo bị những người hàng xóm làm phiền, và Gil-Galad sẽ bớt bức xúc mỗi ngày.

“Tuyệt vời, Elrond. Không chê vào đâu được.” Gil-Galad vỗ vai cậu đầy hứng khởi, nhanh chóng quên mất người hàng xóm phiền toái đang nhậu nhẹt linh đình trong căn hộ đối diện.”Chú không ngờ vẫn còn tồn tại những nơi chốn yên bình kiểu này. Giá cả cũng ổn, không cần phàn nàn gì nhiều. Có điều đây mới chỉ là hình chụp bên ngoài…”

“Cháu đã gọi điện cho bên bán rồi. Ông ấy hẹn hai ngày nữa sẽ dẫn chúng ta đến xem xét một vòng.” Elrond vội đáp.

“Hai ngày… ông ta không thể hẹn ngày nào khác nữa sao?” Gil-Galad nhăn nhó. “Hai ngày nữa chú có một buổi họp rất quan trọng.”

“Cháu có thể thay chú.” Cậu đề nghị. “Chú đừng coi cháu như một đứa nhóc vắt mũi chưa sạch. Cứ yên tâm, cháu sẽ để mắt đến từng chi tiết, cháu không để ông ta dễ dàng lừa gạt đâu.”

“Vấn đề chính không phải lừa gạt…” Gil-Galad lẩm bẩm, không ngừng chà ngón tay lên tấm hình chụp mặt tiền ngôi nhà. Một lúc sau ông mới ngẩng lên: “Thôi thì cháu đi cũng ổn. Có điều…”

“Sao ạ?”

“Không có gì. Chỉ là… nếu thấy có điểm nào bất thường, lập tức gọi điện cho chú ngay. Quyết định vậy đi.” Gil-Galad xua tay, rồi đem đống bát dĩa đến bồn rửa. Elrond vô cùng ngạc nhiên trước thái độ mập mờ của ông chú, song chưa kịp hỏi thì ấm nước reo làm anh phân tâm, quên mất đang định thắc mắc việc gì.

“Mấy căn nhà kiểu cổ này hay có ma lắm đấy.” Gil-Galad lầm bầm. Mới nghe đến chữ “ma”, Elrond đã lập tức thấy tóc gáy mình dựng đứng cả lên, suýt nữa đánh đổ cả ấm cà phê.

“Chú đừng doạ cháu.” Cậu cố giữ giọng mình bình tĩnh.

Gil-Galad bật cười khi nhìn thấy vẻ mặt kinh dị của Elrond: “Ta chỉ đùa thôi. Khoa học đã chứng minh trên đời này làm gì có ma, quên chúng đi.”

Ông không khỏi thở phào nhẹ nhõm vì đứa cháu đã vui vẻ lại ngay sau đó.  _Căn nhà đó hoàn hảo thật, một cơ hội không thể bỏ qua, tuy nhiên…_  Gil-Galad không muốn dập tắt niềm phấn khích của Elrond bằng cách chỉ cho cậu thấy bóng đen lờ mờ trên cửa sổ áp mái trong tấm hình chụp căn nhà từ phía trước. Ông đành tự lừa dối mình rằng đó chỉ là do ánh sáng, hoặc do cây cối in bóng lên – dù sao quanh nhà cũng trồng rất nhiều cây sồi cổ thụ.

Với ông, ma quỷ chỉ là chuyện vặt vãnh. Song với Elrond, chúng là cả một nỗi ám ảnh kinh hoàng.


	2. Nỗi ám ảnh và lời tuyên chiến

Elrond không nghĩ là mình nhớ tiếng hát bò rống ma chê quỷ hờn của Isildur đến vậy. Nói đúng hơn, cậu nhớ tất tật những con người lộn xộn ở căn hộ cũ, nhớ những buổi ăn nhậu ồn ào, nhớ cả tiếng Celebrimbor ném chai rượu vào cửa kính (dĩ nhiên đính kèm cả tiếng Gil-Galad làu bàu). Quả nhiên người ta chẳng bao giờ trân trọng điều mình đang có, cho đến khi chúng không còn nữa.

Đã hai ngày kể từ khi cậu dọn đến căn nhà mới mua, và ba ngày kể từ khi Gil-Galad mặt nhăn mày nhó trở về sau cuộc họp, rồi uể oải thông báo rằng chú đã bị sếp bắt tăng ca buổi tối. Điều đó có nghĩa là những bữa tối ấm cúng (dĩ nhiên trong im lặng) của hai chú cháu sẽ không còn. Người giám hộ của cậu mãi tới khuya lơ khuya lắc mới về, ăn vội bữa tối nguội ngắt cậu để dành cho, rồi lập tức quăng mình lên giường, chẳng còn hơi sức đâu vừa quăng đồ vừa ca cẩm nữa.

Elrond yêu thích sự yên tĩnh, nhưng lại không chịu nổi cô độc. Mới hai ngày cậu đã phát chán việc tự nấu tự ăn một mình. Cậu thiết nghĩ mình sẽ không sống nổi quá một tuần với tình trạng này. Căn nhà mới quá rộng, cộng thêm bầu không khí cổ xưa khiến thỉnh thoảng cậu vô cớ sởn gai ốc. Cậu tự trấn an đó chỉ là do đặc thù nghề nghiệp – những nhà văn thì luôn tưởng tượng thái quá. Bởi người bán đã khẳng định đây là ngôi nhà ông ta được thừa kế, và ông ta đã sống gần mười năm, hoàn toàn chẳng có chuyện kinh dị nào cả.

“Đến một con chuột cũng không có.” Ông ta từng vừa cười xởi lởi vừa quảng cáo như vậy. Elrond sau khi kiểm tra tới lui cũng phải xác nhận căn nhà hoàn toàn sạch sẽ tử tế, không hề tồn tại mạng nhện hay những căn gác xép đầy bụi như trong phim. Thậm chí theo đúng chỉ đạo của Gil- Galad, cậu còn dùng điện thoại quay lại hết mọi ngóc ngách, sau đó hai chú cháu cùng chụm đầu nghiên cứu, phân tích từng vết ố trên tường như thể ngôi nhà là một phát hiện khảo cổ quan trọng. Người giám hộ sau khi căng mắt xem đoạn video lần thứ ba(vừa xem vừa ngáp vắn ngáp dài vì thiếu ngủ) thì khẳng định không có dấu hiệu bất thường.

_Nó hoàn hảo về mọi mặt, có điều nơi này quá hoang vắng._  Elrond nghĩ. Hai ngày qua cũng chẳng có vấn đề gì nghiêm trọng, ngoại trừ việc cậu thỉnh thoảng thấy khó ở, giống như không khí trong phòng bị rút đi . Cậu nghĩ đơn giản là do mình lạ chỗ. Bởi vậy, để thoát khỏi tình trạng rảnh rỗi sinh hoang tưởng, cậu nỗ lực khiến mình bận rộn. Khổ nỗi Galion – chủ nhà trước kia – đã dọn dẹp tinh tươm đến nỗi cậu chẳng có bao nhiêu việc để làm (ông ta thậm chí còn thay mới cả giấy dán tường và bóng đèn nhà kho.)

Elrond gấp cuốn sách đang đọc dở lại. Nãy giờ cậu không thể thấm được chữ nào vào đầu. Ngoài trời bắt đầu mưa rả rích. Không gian im ắng tuyệt đối càng khuếch đại bản hoà tấu buồn thảm của mưa gió thêm vài phần. Cậu ngán ngẩm nhìn cây dù của Gil-Galad treo nguyên trên giá – lúc sáng chú đã nói chắc như đinh đóng cột rằng trời này không thể mưa được. Nếu ở căn hộ cũ gần sở làm, cậu có thể cầm dù đi đón người giám hộ ưa cằn nhằn của mình. Tuy nhiên căn nhà này lại cách trung tâm thành phố nửa giờ lái xe, và dĩ nhiên chiếc xe duy nhất đã được Gil-Galad sử dụng.  _Hi vọng đừng mưa to quá_. Cậu thầm cầu khẩn. Như để trêu ngươi, một tràng sấm rền rung cả cửa sổ, và sau đó mưa nặng hạt bắt đầu quật tới tấp vào mặt kính.

_Thật buồn tẻ làm sao._  Elrond nghĩ, lơ đãng quan sát những vệt nước chảy dài trên cửa. Cậu nghĩ mình phải nhanh chóng tìm người ở chung, nếu Gil-Galad không phiền.

“Lại kịch cổ Hy Lạp à?”

“Hả?” Elrond quay phắt lại khi nghe tiếng ai đó thì thào sát bên tai.

Căn phòng vắng ngắt không còn ai khác ngoài cậu.

Cậu nín thở, ép mình đánh mắt từ góc phòng này sang góc phòng kia, từ chân cầu thang lên lầu, từ cửa nhà bếp đến cửa chính, từ viên gạch đầu tiên đến viên gạch cuối cùng trong phòng. Cứ thế khoảng hai, ba lượt thì cậu kết luận mình thần hồn nát thần tính. Căn nhà vẫn trống trải như thường lệ, và âm thanh duy nhất là tiếng mưa đập ràn rạt vào cửa kính.

Elrond tự nhủ mình cần một ly cà phê cho tỉnh trí. Tuy nhiên khi đứng lên định đi đun nước, cậu phát hiện ra một điểm  _bất thường._  Cuốn sách đọc dở ban nãy cậu gấp lại để trên bàn – dĩ nhiên là về kịch cổ Hy Lạp – chẳng biết đã lật ra trang giữa tự khi nào. Vài vết bụi xám kì cục in trên góc giấy trắng tinh.

Elrond nghĩ tóc gáy mình bắt đầu dựng lên. Cậu lần tìm thứ gì đó khả dĩ để làm vũ khí (dẫu lý trí mách bảo rằng chúng chẳng làm gì được ma quỷ) Ít ra có gì đó trong tay cũng khiến người ta vững tâm hơn.

Đúng lúc đó, tiếng tí tách vẳng đến, nghe như tiếng nước rỉ từ vòi trong nhà bếp, hoặc nhà tắm. Cậu dám cá cả cái đầu mình rằng cậu đã khoá chắc vòi nước, và hai hôm trước vòi không hề có hiện tượng chảy rỉ.

_Phen này không ổn thật rồi._ Elrond thấy tay mình bắt đầu run không kìm được.

Cậu rón rén tiến đến cửa bếp, hi vọng không đánh động thứ đang ở trong đó. Cậu thiết nghĩ mình không nên dán mắt vào tay nắm cửa. Bởi trong tất cả những bộ phim kinh dị mà cậu từng xem, dấu hiệu tiếp theo sẽ là tay nắm tự vặn và cửa hé mở, đủ cho một cặp mắt trắng dã(hoặc đỏ ngầu) nhìn ra. Nhưng khốn thay, mắt cậu không nghe theo mệnh lệnh nữa. Cậu muốn hít vào một hơi, nhưng không khí xung quanh dường đang từ từ bị rút cạn, khiến từng hơi thở cũng trở nên khó khăn.

Cuốn sách trên bàn tiếp tục tự lật trang, lần này nhẹ hơn, song căn phòng quá tĩnh mịch nên tiếng giở sách nghe rõ mồn một. Theo bản năng, Elrond quay phắt lại. Vẫn không có dấu hiệu nào của kẻ lén lút kia.

Vòi nước trong bếp chuyển từ nhỏ giọt tí tách sang chảy xối xả.

_Ôi, tiền điện nước. Mình sẽ chết ngập trong mớ cằn nhằn của chú Gil-Galad mất._  Elrond hốt hoảng nghĩ. Nỗi sợ bị người giám hộ chửi rủa bằng một bài đồng dao áp đảo nỗi sợ ma trong giây lát. Không kịp nghĩ đến những thứ mình có thể đối mặt trong bếp, cậu vội vàng vặn nắm cửa rồi xông vào.

Cảnh tượng tiếp theo, cả đời này cậu không bao giờ quên được.

Thứ đang chảy ra từ vòi không phải là nước, mà là máu đỏ tươi.

***

Đêm nay Gil-Galad muốn chửi rủa rất nhiều người và rất nhiều thứ, tuy nhiên ông không nghĩ tình trạng hiện tại của mình cho phép. Sau một ngày làm việc quần quật và bị Cirdan hành lên bờ xuống ruộng, cộng thêm cơn mưa khuya trái khoáy khiến đường quốc lộ bị sạt lở, gần nửa đêm ông mới về đến nhà, chỉ muốn quăng mình lên giường ngủ một giấc vĩnh viễn.

_Chí ít mình cũng không phải nghe lũ bạn bè của Celebrimbor ăn nhậu ầm ĩ._  Ông nghĩ khi vòng qua khúc quanh dày đặc cây bụi, hơi ngạc nhiên vì bản thân không theo thói quen rẽ về chỗ căn hộ. Có vẻ Elrond vẫn còn đợi ông – từ đây ông có thể nhìn thấy hình dáng lờ mờ trong phòng khách. Gil-Galad chỉ hơi thắc mắc rằng sao cậu chỉ bật một bóng đèn, thay vì bốn bóng như mọi khi. Elrond vốn có nỗi sợ vĩ đại với những thứ khó xác định náu mình sau màn tối. Ông không khỏi thấy tội lỗi vì để cậu ở nhà một mình – lại còn trong căn nhà đầy những dấu hiệu bất thường, dễ dàng tìm được trong cả ảnh chụp lẫn video (ông nghĩ tốt nhất không nên cho cậu biết, vì như thế chỉ khiến mọi chuyện tệ hơn, vả lại ông thà bị ma ám còn hơn trở về với đám hàng xóm chết tiệt.)

Đột ngột, khi chỉ còn cách cổng nhà chừng năm mươi mét, Gil-Galad nhận ra không chỉ có một người trong phòng khách. Ông dụi mắt vài lần, nghĩ rằng mình mệt đến mức hoa mắt rồi. Tuy nhiên việc đó chỉ khiến ông nhìn rõ thêm hai vị khách không mời. Thay vì tóc đen như Elrond, hai kẻ này có mái tóc vàng hoặc bạch kim – luồng ánh sáng lờ mờ và khoảng cách làm Gil-Galad không xác định được. Ông cũng không rõ chúng là bạn bè của Elrond, khách tới thăm, trộm cướp hay là thứ gì khác.

_Thằng nhóc biến đâu rồi nhỉ?_  Ông bồn chồn nghĩ. Nỗi lo lắng cho đứa cháu chẳng mấy chốc lấn át hết mọi suy nghĩ khác, đồng thời cũng khiến ông tỉnh táo thêm một chút. Gil-Galad cẩn thận đỗ xe sau một lùm cây rậm gần cổng, rút chìa khoá và lần tìm con dao săn trong cốp – món quà của một gã bạn vong niên thích săn trộm. Dẫu vậy, Gil-Galad vẫn ước gì mình có súng trong tay, khổ nỗi khẩu súng ngắn duy nhất đang được khoá kĩ trong ngăn kéo bàn làm việc, tít trên tầng hai. Ông muốn gọi điện cho Elrond để xác nhận thằng cháu vẫn ổn, tuy nhiên nếu căn nhà đã bị chiếm đóng thì việc đó hết sức ngu ngốc.

Thầm cầu khấn Valar, Gil-Galad dán mình sát bờ tường và bắt đầu di chuyển thật êm về phía cổng chính. Khi dọn nhà, ông đã để ý thấy một lỗ hổng sát bên cổng, bị dây thường xuân che mất, đủ cho một người ép mình chui vào(nếu cố hết sức, đấy là trong trường hợp người gầy nhất) Nước mưa, bùn đất, cỏ rác và vôi vữa quanh chỗ hổng nhanh chóng tấn công bộ vest đẹp đẽ của ông, song Gil-Galad tự nhủ sự an nguy của Elrond còn quan trọng hơn quần áo.

Sau một hồi vặn vẹo với nỗ lực không tự đâm dao trúng người và không để mấy con ốc sên chui vào cổ, cuối cùng ông cũng lọt vào sân. Khoảng cách được rút ngắn, và lúc này Gil-Galad có thể thấy chính xác hai hình thù lờ mờ đang chiếm nhà mình, bất chấp cửa kính mờ mịt nước mưa. Ông lập tức nhận ra không phải mấy thằng bạn tóc vàng của Elrond. Hai kẻ này ông chưa từng gặp bao giờ – vì chúng đều đang quay lưng về phía ông, nên ông chỉ ấn tượng mỗi mái tóc. Cả hai đều dong dỏng cao, một tên có mái tóc vàng buông xuống vai, tên còn lại thì dài tới tận thắt lưng, lại còn xoăn từng lọn trông rất dễ ghét.

“Ối!”

Gil-Galad và cả người đang thụp mình dưới bóng tối của bậc tam cấp cùng hét lên một lúc. Đối tượng kia chắc chắn là vì hoảng sợ tột độ, còn ông thì vì vấp trúng kẻ đó nên ngã một cú không chê vào đâu được, mặt đập trúng thềm nhà, cách tấm thảm chùi chân ướt nhẹp có vài đốt tay. Con dao – vũ khí duy nhất của ông – đã văng đâu mất lúc hỗn loạn.

“Làm ơn, Valar hỡi, tha cho tôi đi mà. Làm ơn đừng bắt tôi, tôi chưa muốn chết…” Đối tượng kia rên rỉ(căn bản ông vẫn chưa xác định được hắn là người hay thứ quái quỷ gì, vả lại ông đang bận xoa cái cằm dập của mình.) Hắn nhích xa khỏi Gil-Galad như thể ông là một quả bom sắp nổ, co rúm lại, ôm đầu và vùi mặt vào thân cột đỡ hiên nhà, run rẩy không kìm được.

Khi lấy lại bình tĩnh, mưa cũng không còn xối xả như trước, Gil-Galad bắt đầu ngờ ngợ về cái giọng đó.

“Elr? Là cháu hả?” Ông cẩn trọng hỏi, không thể không hướng mắt lên cửa sổ. Đèn vẫn còn lờ mờ sáng, song hai hình bóng tóc vàng kia đã biến mất.  _Hẳn tiếng mình ngã đã đánh động chúng._

“C-chú?” Người kia vẫn chưa thôi đánh đàn răng lập cập, phần vì ngấm nước mưa, phần vì sợ hãi thứ gì đó vô cùng khủng khiếp (Gil-Galad đã sớm biết đó là thứ gì từ lúc mua nhà) “Lạy Valar vĩ đại, Gil-Galad, cháu đang mơ phải không?”

“Là chú.” Gil-Galad khẳng định thêm lần nữa, đặt tay lên vai áo ướt nhẹp của thằng cháu. Bóng đèn duy nhất trong nhà liên tục chập chờn như một ngọn nến sắp tàn thứ thiệt. Ông liếc nhanh lên cửa, hi vọng hai vị khách không mời kia chỉ nghịch chứ đừng phá hỏng hết đèn. Không phải vì sợ bóng tối, mà là sợ khoản phí thay đèn mới.

“Rốt cuộc có chuyện gì xảy ra vậy Elr? Sao cháu lại ra ngoài này ngồi, giữa trời mưa và…” Gil-Galad hỏi tiếp, nhưng câu hỏi nhanh chóng bị cắt ngang, bởi Elrond đã nhào đến, áp mặt vào vai ông, ôm ông chặt cứng như thể chỉ cần một phút lỏng tay là cậu sẽ bị kéo đi tức khắc. Ông thì thầm vài lời trấn an, vuốt nhẹ mái tóc đen ướt sũng và cả cơ thể đang run rẩy không ngừng trong lòng mình, đột nhiên cảm thấy nỗi điên giận dâng trào như nham thạch, át cả cơn đau từ cái cằm dập và cái lạnh vì ngấm mưa.

Chắn chắn đám ma quỷ chết tiệt ám ngôi nhà đã bắt đầu trêu chọc thằng cháu của ông.  _Mình sẽ không tha cho lũ ma khốn kiếp đó_. Gil-Galad nghiến răng thề trước Valar.  _Dẫu chúng đã chết từ lâu, mình cũng phải khiến chúng khốn đốn mới thôi._

Vậy là sau ba ngày chuyển đến nhà mới, trong một đêm mưa gió lạnh lẽo, trên thềm nhà tối om với đứa cháu sợ hãi tột cùng đang ôm siết lấy mình, Gil-Galad đã quyết định tuyên chiến với những chủ nhân cũ của căn nhà như thế.

“Chúng ta vào trong thôi.” Ông khẽ nói. “Yên tâm đi Elrond, có chú ở đây rồi. Lẽ ra chú không nên để cháu ở nhà một mình. Giờ chúng ta hãy cùng xem xét lại căn nhà. Đôi khi chỉ là hiện tượng vật lí hoặc hoá học…”

“Không! Cháu nhìn thấy thật mà, chú phải tin cháu!” Người đang vùi đầu vào ngực ông hét lên. “Căn nhà này có m- ừm, thứ gì đó vô cùng khủng khiếp!”

Gil-Galad suýt bật cười khi nghe Elrond không dám nhắc đến chữ “ma”, như thể cậu sợ chỉ cần nói ra từ đó là chúng sẽ lập tức xuất hiện.

Bởi lũ ma xuất hiện bất cứ lúc nào chúng muốn.

Một khuôn mặt âm u đang hướng thẳng vào ông, từ phía sau khung cửa sổ chập chờn ánh đèn. Khuôn mặt đảm bảo không thuộc về người sống, trắng bệch, lạnh lẽo và vô hồn. Gil-Galad trợn mắt nhìn lại nó không nao núng, hi vọng Elrond sẽ tiếp tục vùi mặt vào ngực mình chứ đừng quay lại. Nhìn kĩ thì nó cũng không đáng sợ lắm, giống như ông đang đấu mắt với một cái mặt nạ cũ kĩ mà thôi. Ánh sáng leo lét hắt lên những lọn tóc vàng xoăn tít của người kia, nhìn gần còn đáng ghét gấp bội phần. Gil-Galad thích người tóc đen thẳng hơn. Những kẻ tóc vàng (xoăn) luôn khiến ông có cảm giác bức bối chẳng rõ nguyên do.

“Cái cửa sổ này mới đó đã ố hết rồi. Nhìn mất thẩm mỹ ghê.” Gil-Galad nói to, chỉ tay vào ô kính con ma đang áp mặt, hài lòng khi thấy kẻ sau cửa có vẻ thất vọng ghê gớm.

Đèn trong nhà đột ngột bật sáng trở lại, đủ bốn bóng ở phòng khách, nhà bếp, phòng làm việc của hai chú cháu. “Chắc do trời mưa giông nên đường dây có vấn đề.” Gil-Galad nói. “Giờ vào nhà thôi kẻo chú cháu ta cảm lạnh hết mất. Đừng lo, nếu sợ thì cứ nấp sau lưng chú. Chú sẽ đi trước thăm dò.”

Elrond lập tức làm theo lời ông, không ngừng lí nhí lời xin lỗi. Gil-Galad xoa cái cằm đau ê ẩm, quyết định sẽ tìm con dao săn sau, rồi cố tỏ ra bình tĩnh nhất có thể khi vặn tay nắm cửa phòng khách.

Quả nhiên đúng như Gil-Galad dự tính, ông vừa đẩy cửa thì một cái đầu vàng, xoăn, bê bết máu lập tức nhào xuống, lơ lửng ngay trên đầu ông, cách trán ông chưa đầy năm centimet. Thậm chí ông còn có cảm giác những lọn tóc vàng quẹt qua mặt mình. _Ta đã thề rồi, ta sẽ cho các ngươi khốn đốn._  Gil-Galad hít vào một hơi, hùng dũng bước xuyên qua cái đầu kia. Cảm giác như bị một luồng gió rất lạnh táp vào mặt, song ông phớt lờ nó. Cái đầu lập tức tan biến với âm thanh gì đó nghe như tiếng chửi thề. Linh cảm mách bảo Gil-Galad đây là kẻ đầu sỏ trong nhà, ông càng muốn trêu tức nó hơn nữa.

“Ổn cả, không có gì hết, cháu thử nhìn xem.” Ông khoát tay một vòng phòng khách vắng ngắt, cẩn trọng để ý từng ngóc ngách, gầm ghế và góc dưới chân cầu thang, sẵn sàng đối phó nếu tên đầu vàng xoăn chết tiệt kia ló ra. Elrond miễn cưỡng rời khỏi lưng ông, cả hai chú cháu đều ướt như chuột lột. Cậu nhướng mắt nhìn, rồi lập tức hét lên thảng thốt:

“Valar hỡi! Cằm chú!”

“Ban nãy ngã đập mặt xuống thềm, chắc là tệ lắm hả?” Gil-Galad xoa cằm, cơn đau như thiêu như đốt giờ mới bùng lên. Elrond cuống quít đi tìm hộp cứu thương quên cả sợ ma, còn ông vào phòng ngủ tìm đồ thay cho cả hai.

Từ phòng khách đến phòng ngủ phải đi qua một đoạn hành lang ngắn, tuy có đèn gắn trên tường nhưng Gil-Galad không bật vì sợ tốn điện. Hẳn con ma phá phách kia chỉ chờ có thế. Hắn đã đứng lù lù ngay giữa hành lang tự khi nào, giống như một đám sương mù nhoà nhạt kết thành hình người, lúc vẩn lúc tụ.  _Mấy trò trẻ con này chẳng đáng sợ tí nào._  Gil-Galad thở hắt ra, rồi lẳng lặng bước xuyên qua nó một lần nữa, vừa đi vừa ngâm nga một bài hát truyền thống. Có tiếng gì như tiếng gào rú giận dữ sau lưng ông, nhưng ông coi như chẳng nghe thấy gì.

_Đáng đời ngươi lắm, đồ đầu mì xoắn(*) ác ôn._

***  
 _Hai cha con kia thật quá đáng._  Erestor tựa vào lan can cầu thang, nhìn xuống hai chú cháu đang trò chuyện dưới phòng khách. Yên bình, thân mật và ấm cúng. Cũng là người giám hộ cả, nhưng Gil-Galad khác xa với người nuôi nấng anh ngày xưa. Lòng anh chợt dâng trào thứ cảm xúc nửa ghen tị, nửa khát khao khi thấy Gil-Galad đối xử ân cần, dịu dàng với Elrond đến nhường nào. Tuổi thơ của anh chỉ có những lời mắng chửi, những trận đòn roi thâm tím cả người. Sau này, khi anh tròn mười bốn tuổi, ông ta còn giở trò tệ hại gấp bội phần. Erestor thà chịu đựng cơn đau thể xác từ những nhát roi xé thịt còn hơn là sự vấy bẩn.

Và để trốn chạy khỏi người giám hộ say xỉn tồi tệ, trốn chạy khỏi cuộc đời không chút ánh sáng hi vọng, anh quyết định dừng lại. Ở tuổi hai mươi, trong nơi trú ẩn duy nhất anh tìm được.

Sau từng ấy năm giam mình trên căn gác cô độc, mải miết với vòng tuần hoàn đọc – viết – xé, anh đã nghĩ mình có thể phớt lờ mọi thứ, trở thành một con ma theo đúng nghĩa, không quan tâm đến cảm xúc của con người.

Tuy nhiên, vào ngày chú cháu Elrond chuyển đến đây, anh nhận ra cuối cùng mình vẫn là một đứa trẻ – vĩnh viễn là một đứa trẻ khao khát tình thương, khao khát có một gia đình. Anh không còn sống để có cơ hội tận hưởng niềm hạnh phúc ấy, song anh yêu khoảnh khắc được nhìn hai chú cháu kia thân thiết với nhau. Như thể tìm lại được một mảnh ghép mà mình đã để mất.

Bởi vậy, Erestor không đồng tình với việc hai con ma mới kia tìm cách doạ cho họ phải bỏ căn nhà.  _Dẫu sao mình vẫn là chủ nhân đầu tiên. Mình phải làm gì đó để giữ họ lại thôi._  Anh quyết định sẽ ngưng trò kéo đổ giá sách hoặc soạn sách vào ban đêm. Chỉ có vừa rồi vì thấy Elrond có cùng sở thích văn chương với mình – nghiên cứu về kịch cổ Hy Lạp, anh mới không nhịn được mà buột miệng hỏi. Hậu quả thật không thể tưởng tượng nổi, và anh chưa bao giờ hối hận đến vậy.

Gil-Galad đột ngột ngẩng lên, xoáy thẳng ánh mắt vào anh, song không tỏ vẻ ngạc nhiên hay kinh hoàng. Erestor vội biến vào vùng bóng tối.  _Ông ta có thể nhìn thấy linh hồn, chắc chắn như vậy._  Anh thầm nghĩ.  _Nhưng ông ta lại hoàn toàn bình thản. Xem ra Oropher gặp rắc rối lớn rồi._

***  
“Đừng cản ta, ta phải giết tên khốn đó!!”

Thranduil chật vật giữ ông cha đang lồng lộn vì điên giận sau cuộc doạ ma bất thành.”Thôi nào, họ còn ở đây lâu, cha còn khối cơ hội khiến gã đó sợ mất mật.” Anh trấn an, không được chắc chắn lắm – bởi căn cứ vào phản ứng của người tên Gil-Galad, dường ông ta chẳng biết ma là gì. Tệ hơn nữa, ông ta không phải kiểu người hoàn toàn miễn nhiễm với ma quỷ như tên Feren bạn Galion. Ông ta là dạng  _phớt lờ_  ma quỷ. Anh tự hỏi ông ta làm việc ở công ty nào mà sở hữu thần kinh thép và sự tỉnh táo kinh khủng đến thế. Xem ra công cuộc “gây sự chú ý” của Oropher đã bắt đầu gian nan rồi đây. Ngay từ hôm đầu tiên họ chuyển đến, cha đã giành phần doạ Gil-Galad và chừa Elrond cho anh.  _Cha chọn sai người rồi._

“Hắn nghĩ hắn là ai hả? Là vua của Trung Địa này chắc.” Oropher vùng khỏi sự kìm giữ của đứa con trai, rồi tựa người vào thùng rượu, giống như quả bóng xì hơi. “Ta từng nói ta ghét mấy tên không cảm nhận được sự tồn tại của linh hồn, nhưng tên Gil-Galad này đáng ghét bằng cả trăm tên Feren cộng lại. Ta không muốn thấy mặt hắn trong nhà mình nữa, tên khốn!”

“Vậy cha phải tìm cách đuổi được ông ta trước đã.” Thranduil thở dài, ngồi xuống bên Oropher và bắt đầu kéo vài nốt nhạc vô thưởng vô phạt. “Bằng không ông ta sẽ ở đây đến hết đời đấy…”

“Đến hết đời? Đừng nói sau này ta sẽ phải chung sống với cả linh hồn quỷ dữ của hắn nữa?” Cha anh thảng thốt. “Không được, Thran, con phải giúp ta một tay tống cổ hắn đi.”

“Chính cha bảo Gil-Galad là phần của cha ngay từ đầu mà.” Anh nhún vai ra chiều bất lực. “Doạ Elrond cũng chẳng thích tí nào, cậu ta nhát hơn con tưởng tượng nữa. Thành thử con phải kiềm chế hết những trò máu me vì sợ cậu ta lên cơn đau tim. Điều đáng quan ngại nhất là hình như… nhân vật trên gác mái cũng quan tâm đến Elrond, ban nãy anh ta còn đích thân xuống lầu.”

“Ta không cần biết.” Oropher tuyên bố, rót một ly rượu và bắt đầu thưởng thức – cách duy nhất có thể xoa dịu nỗi bức xúc của ông. “Nếu được, cứ để Elrond cho nhân vật trên gác, còn con phải sang đây giúp ta tống cổ tên khốn Gil-Galad đi. Cứ cho hắn nếm mùi violin cả đêm là được. Con nỡ giương mắt nhìn người khác trêu cợt cha mình sao, Thran?”

_Thực ra là cha trêu cợt Gil-Galad đấy chứ._  Thranduil thầm nghĩ, song không nói ra. Anh ậm ừ cốt để cha hài lòng, trong khi tâm trí đang hướng cả về đối tượng khác.

“Vậy đấy. Lời tuyên chiến được xác lập.” Oropher nâng cốc rượu một cách trịnh trọng. “Ta thề trước các Valar tối cao và mọi thế lực ma quỷ hắc ám trên toàn cõi Trung Địa, rằng sẽ sớm đá đít cái tên nhân viên bàn giấy Gil-Galad ra khỏi nhà mình.”


	3. Sự phản công và nỗi bức xúc

“Chú Gil-Galad, cháu xin lỗi, cháu thực sự xin lỗi. Cháu không quan trọng đến độ chú phải hi sinh công việc như thế…”

“Nghe khủng khiếp quá rồi đấy, Elr.” Gil-Galad thở dài đổi thế nằm, nhìn thằng cháu yêu quý đang ngồi bó gối đầy thiểu não trên sofa, phía bên kia bàn. Biểu cảm của nó thê thảm như thể vừa gây một tội lỗi không thể tha thứ, hoặc giả vì nó mà ông sắp chết đến nơi.

Sau cái đêm Gil-Galad tuyên chiến với đám chủ nhân cũ của ngôi nhà, ông bèn gom hết can đảm để nói chuyện phải quấy với sếp Cirdan. Cuối cùng, sau một cuộc đấu khẩu không ngừng nghỉ, ông ta cũng chấp thuận không bắt Gil-Galad tăng ca đêm nữa, dĩ nhiên đi kèm vụ trừ lương khá nặng. Tuy nhiên, Gil-Galad thà bị trừ lương (dẫu vẫn không ngừng ấm ức nguyền rủa Cirdan bị ma ám) còn hơn là để Elrond ở nhà một mình hằng đêm. Ông sợ hãi cái viễn cảnh khuya về mở cửa và phát hiện thằng cháu yêu quý của mình đã chết vì đau tim – đúng hơn là vì lũ ma phá quấy.

“Vả lại chú cũng mệt mỏi rồi. Chú đâu còn trẻ trung như xưa mà làm ca đêm.” Gil-Galad mỉm cười bông đùa, cố tình vặn mình để mấy khớp xương kêu lên răng rắc. “Chú thích được sống nhàn hạ thế này hơn là tối mịt mới được thả về, ăn vội đồ nguội ngắt rồi lên giường với một mớ số liệu nhảy múa trong đầu. Nên phải nói là cháu giúp chú mới đúng.”

Elrond im lặng nghiên cứu cái nền nhà gạch nâu một lát, rồi cuối cùng cũng thôi không rên rỉ nữa. “Vậy chú tha lỗi cho cháu?”

“Làm gì có lỗi mà tha.” Gil-Galad bỏ tờ báo xuống, rướn người sang xoa đầu thằng cháu. Dẫu nó đã trở thành sinh viên, song trong mắt ông nó vẫn chỉ là thằng nhóc bé bỏng thuở nào.

Riêng thói sợ ma thì vẫn không đổi, có điều giờ Elrond đủ sĩ diện để không lao bắn sang phòng ông, chui vào chăn ôm chặt lấy ông như hồi lên bốn.

“Cằm chú còn đau không?” Elrond quyết định đổi chủ đề.

“Ổn rồi, đừng lo.” Gil-Galad lơ đãng xoa cái cằm dập đã chuyển màu xanh vàng kì quặc – không thể phủ nhận nó ảnh hưởng khá nhiều đến dung mạo ông mấy ngày nay, nhưng ít ra nó không còn đau nữa. Qua khoé mắt, ông phát hiện con ma tóc đen đang nhìn hai chú cháu từ cầu thang tầng hai. Ông đã quan sát thật kĩ (thường là lúc Elrond đi ngủ hoặc đi làm bữa) và xác định có tổng cộng ba linh hồn đang trú ngụ trong ngôi nhà cổ xưa này. Một con ma đầu mì xoắn đáng ghét rất thường xuất hiện ở đủ mọi nơi ông đến, một tên nhạc công tóc vàng hao hao con ma mì xoắn – chắc là cha con hoặc họ hàng gì đó – chuyên hiện hình ở góc bếp, luôn xách theo một cây violin (Gil-Galad tự hỏi sao hắn chưa phô diễn tài nghệ của mình) và cuối cùng, một linh hồn lặng lẽ hơn, ông chỉ toàn bắt gặp nó đứng trên cầu thang nhìn xuống, mái tóc đen dài che mất nửa mặt. Ông nhanh chóng loại nó ra khỏi danh sách quấy rối thường trực, vậy là đối tượng tuyên chiến của ông chỉ có hai.

 _Không, đúng hơn là chỉ có một._  Gil-Galad không cần nhìn lên vẫn cảm nhận được luồng nộ khí quen thuộc đang tiến gần.

“Elr, chú lại nhớ vị cà phê của cháu pha rồi.” Ông khẽ nói. Elrond gật đầu một cách hăng hái, lập tức tất tả chạy vào bếp. Ông chỉ hi vọng nó không gặp thứ kì quái gì trong đó. Đoạn ông với lấy tờ báo, bắt đầu chăm chú đọc tin về khu đô thị Gondolin vừa mới khánh thành, nhẩm đếm từ một đến mười trong đầu.

Vừa đếm tới ba, hệt như được lắp lò xo cỡ đại, mớ tóc vàng xoăn tít nhuốm máu ào xuống trang báo của Gil-Galad như một dòng thác.  _Hẳn con ma mì xoắn đang đu người trên cái đèn chùm, trong tư thế lộn ngược nên mớ tóc mới có thể xoã xuống như vậy. Trò cũ rích._  Gil-Galad thầm nghĩ, ước đoán rằng giờ chỉ cần ngước lên là bốn mắt chạm nhau. Ông bèn nằm duỗi người chiếm hết cả sofa trong tư thế thoải mái – và thách thức nhất có thể, không rời mắt khỏi bản tin về khu đô thị, trong khi mớ tóc bắt đầu nôn nóng quẹt qua quẹt lại như cây chổi quét bụi. Ông đột nhiên có khao khát muốn hốt chúng bỏ vào lò sưởi, song vẫn cố gắng kiềm chế.  _Không được biểu lộ bất cứ điều gì cho thấy ngươi nhận ra sự có mặt của nó_.

Gil-Galad ung dung ngâm nga một điệu dân ca, rồi giở trang báo kế tiếp, cố tình kẹp cả mớ tóc của con ma. Luồng nộ khí trên đầu ông dâng cao hơn hẳn.  _Có giỏi thì nhào đầu xuống đây đi, đồ phá quấy._  Ông thầm nghĩ.

Ngoài sức trông đợi, con ma mì xoắn nhào đầu xuống thật.

Kèm theo cả cái đèn chùm cổ vĩ đại với năm bóng đèn tạo hình hoa lily trị giá không tính nổi.

Mọi chuyện diễn ra chỉ trong nháy mắt. Gil-Galad vùng dậy, định nhảy tránh nhưng không kịp. Theo phản xạ, ông đưa tay lên che đầu. Chuỗi tiếng động loảng xoảng đinh tai nhức óc vang lên, mảnh vỡ bay tứ tán, sau đó là một khoảng lặng ngột ngạt. Ông hé mắt nhìn, thấy cái đèn đã rơi chệch khỏi chỗ ông chừng hai mét, mảnh vỡ cũng không bắn tới sofa. Con ma mì xoắn thì mất dạng (Gil-Galad không phủ nhận rằng ông đã mong được nhìn cảnh nó bò lồm cồm giữa đám thuỷ tinh vỡ.)

“Valar hỡi, chú!” Elrond thét lên từ phía cửa nhà bếp. Cậu ta đâm bổ đến chỗ ông, bắt đầu tích cực kiểm tra xem có thương tích nào không. “Nguy hiểm quá, chỉ trong gang tấc. Sao tự nhiên nó lại rơi xuống được nhỉ?” Cậu liên tục xuýt soa, trong lúc Gil-Galad cẩn trọng đánh mắt khắp nơi đề phòng con ma mì xoắn thò mặt ra. Thằng cháu của ông sẽ không chịu nổi một mớ tóc vàng loà xoà đẫm máu tự dưng phủ xuống đầu mình.

 _Không phải trong gang tấc đâu._  Gil-Galad cười khẩy, nhanh chóng hiểu ra sự tình.  _Là hắn không thể thì đúng hơn._

***  
“Cha à, cha đang nghĩ gì vậy?” Thranduil bất lực nhìn ông cha gục mặt vào nắp thùng rượu, mái tóc vàng xoã ra gần như phủ hết cả thùng. “Phá hoại chính cái đèn cổ mà hồi còn sống cha vẫn thường tự hào? Rồi rốt cuộc vẫn không thu được kết quả gì?”

“Ta đâu cố ý phá cái đèn… ôi cái đèn mà vất vả lắm ta mới chuốc rượu lừa mua được từ tay buôn đồ cổ!” Oropher ngẩng phắt lên, không ngừng đấm vào vách hầm. “Tất cả là tại tên  _trời đánh thánh đâm mặt mâm ti tiện_  đó. Hắn chọc ta nổi khùng lên, hại ta không làm chủ được bản thân, và rồi ta không ý thức được là mình đã vặn con ốc nối bóng đèn với đế.”

“Nếu ghét Gil-Galad đến như vậy, sao cha không quăng chùm đèn vào ông ta luôn một thể?” Thranduil nói, mệt mỏi vì sự cố chấp của ông cha trong vấn đề doạ dẫm một kẻ không biết sợ. Rốt cuộc việc duy nhất Gil-Galad làm là nằm ườn đọc báo, còn người trêu chọc là Oropher, song cha lại khăng khăng mình bị chọc cho nổi khùng. Thranduil thấy hơi lạ vì Gil-Galad chưa nổi khùng trước.

“Kéo violin mãi làm con mụ mị đi rồi hả, con trai?” Oropher bức xúc, gạt mạnh mớ tóc xoà xuống mặt. “Nếu giết chết hắn, hắn sẽ thành hồn ma ám cái nhà này, và ta sẽ phải chung sống đời đời với hắn. Ta muốn tống cổ chứ nào muốn ở cùng tên khốn nạn bất lương Gil-Galad?”

“Con chịu.” Thranduil nhún vai rồi quay đi. Anh bắt đầu thích trò lặng lẽ đứng trong góc bếp nhìn Elrond làm bữa, với điều kiện phải khuất sau cái tủ lạnh. Thay vì khao khát muốn doạ dẫm, anh chuyển sang hứng thú quan sát cậu sinh viên đảm đang này nhiều hơn. Cậu ta chỉ trạc tuổi anh, song thời còn sống Thranduil chưa phải động tay vào việc nhà bao giờ. Sau cái đêm mưa gió mà anh thử cho ít máu vào vòi nước rồi nhận ra nỗi sợ hãi tột cùng của Elrond, anh quyết định sẽ chỉ hiện hình khi cậu ta đã ngủ, đồng thời hạn chế kéo violin nhất có thể. Nỗi băn khoăn duy nhất của anh là ông cha quá nóng nảy của mình. Nếu Oropher còn hiện hình mọi lúc mọi nơi như thế, chẳng chóng thì chầy Elrond sẽ bắt gặp, và rồi…

“Con không thương ta hả Thran? Ta bảo con giúp ta đuổi cổ tên khốn Gil-Galad, vậy mà con chỉ làm được mỗi một việc là trây trét dấu tay máu lên tường và ngồi im như tượng bên giường hắn, trong khi hắn ngáy như sấm.” Oropher càu nhàu, rót một ly rượu mới, hơi quá tay nên vài giọt văng toé xuống sàn. “Hay con bắt đầu muốn ở ẩn như thằng nhóc tóc đen trên gác mái?”

“Con nghĩ vậy. Con không muốn quấy phá Elrond nữa đâu. Cậu ta chết thật chứ chẳng chơi.” Thranduil xách cây đàn rồi lướt lên cầu thang hầm rượu. “Vụ của Gil-Galad, giá như cha cứ nước sông không phạm nước giếng thì đâu đến nỗi phải tức tối.”

“Nhưng hắn  _phớt lờ_  ta, con trai! Hắn lơ ta như thể ta là nhúm giẻ rách chùi chân! Hỏi làm sao ta chịu được?” Oropher gay gắt.

“Nhúm giẻ rách chùi chân là tự cha nói đấy.” Thranduil thở dài. “Được rồi, con sẽ giúp cha với điều kiện phải là hôm nào đó Elrond đi vắng…”

“Đợi đến lúc đó thì cha của con đã hồn phi phách tán vì tức điên rồi.” Oropher giận dữ lao xuyên qua vách hầm, không quên cầm theo ly rượu. Thranduil ngán ngẩm đứng nhìn hầm rượu tối mù một lát, không rõ cha lại mới nghĩ ra trò chọc phá gì.

***  
 _Con ma mì xoắn này không những phá phách mà còn rất biến thái._

Đấy là suy nghĩ đầu tiên lướt qua đầu Gil-Galad khi ông tình cờ nhìn vào gương trong nhà tắm, thấy vị khách không mời lù lù đứng sau lưng mình, với mái tóc vàng xoăn đặc trưng che gần hết khuôn mặt u ám đầy máu.

Ông thận trọng câu giờ bằng cách giả vờ ngắm mình trong gương, xoa cái cằm dập vài lượt, rồi bắt đầu cẩn thận chải tóc. Sau bao nhiêu vụ lộn xộn trong nhà, giờ Gil-Galad mới có dịp quan sát con ma mì xoắn từ đầu đến chân. Nó giống như đang đứng sau một màn hơi nước mờ mờ, chỉ đủ thấy mặt, tóc cùng chiếc áo sơ mi màu xanh lá cây nhạt lấm tấm máu khô. Ông không hứng thú lắm về việc nghiên cứu tiểu sử cũng như cách chết của con ma quái quỷ này, điều duy nhất ông muốn là chọc cho nó phát khùng lên mới thôi.

“Cái gương này cứ mờ mờ khó chịu nhỉ.” Gil-Galad nói to, lấy bàn chải cọ nhà tắm chà lên vị trí phản chiếu mặt con ma. “Nhưng không sao, vẫn đủ nhìn thấy vẻ đẹp của mình.”

Nghe đến đó, con ma thè lưỡi làm một biểu cảm vừa đáng sợ vừa buồn cười (đối với ông, còn nếu người khác chứng kiến hẳn sẽ ngất đi vì kinh hãi.)

Gil- Galad hơi thắc mắc không biết nó có nhìn trộm lúc mình tắm không, thành thử ông quyết định làm một phép thử để đo độ biến thái. Ông thả tay, và chiếc khăn tắm đang quấn quanh eo rơi xuống nền gạch. Rồi ông quay phắt lại, đối mặt với con ma lảng vảng sau lưng mình nãy giờ, phô bày hết những thứ cần phô bày.

Mái tóc vàng xoăn quét sượt qua mặt ông như một nhát roi vô hình, lạnh buốt. Tiếng rú thất thanh đi kèm tiếng sập mạnh cửa nhà tắm lập tức vang lên. Gil-Galad bổ nhào ra vặn tay nắm cửa, đề phòng con ma mì xoắn nhốt mình. Thật may là nó quá mất bình tĩnh nên không làm vậy.

 _Làm như ngươi chưa thấy bao giờ._  Gil-Galad mỉm cười đắc thắng, rồi thảng thốt nhận ra mình đang đối mặt với Elrond ở ngưỡng cửa.

“Chú à… trước khi cười khoái chí như thế, chí ít chú cũng nên mặc đồ vào đi chứ.” Elrond hắng giọng. ” Cháu nghe tiếng gì đó giống như tiếng rú nên vào xem thử.”

“À, ừ… Xin lỗi, chỉ là chú gặp vài sự cố nho nhỏ.” Gil-Galad cười trừ. “Vả lại có ai rú rít gì đâu, chắc cháu nghe tiếng mèo hoang rồi, ở quanh đây nhiều lắm.”

Gil-Galad quay vào phòng tắm, hài lòng với những thắng lợi đầu tiên của cuộc chiến. Dòng suy nghĩ lướt vụt trong đầu, và ông đột nhiên nảy ra ý tưởng cần phải chủ động phản công cho con ma mì xoắn khốn đốn.  _Những ngày phòng thủ đã kết thúc rồi. Lần sau phải để ý xem tên mì xoắn ác ôn này quan tâm đến điều gì._

***  
Erestor cẩn thận lách qua khe cửa thư phòng khép hờ, cố không đánh động người trong phòng. Sau năm năm vương vất giữa ranh giới của sự sống và cái chết, anh đã thu thập được vài kinh nghiệm nhằm che giấu sự có mặt của mình – ví dụ như việc giấu đi cửa gác mái, hoặc chỉ hiện hình cho vài đối tượng nhất định. Căn bản anh có thể đứng ngay giữa phòng mà Elrond không hề nhìn thấy (với điều kiện đừng lên tiếng hoặc lấy đồ quá lộ liễu) Riêng Gil-Galad là đối tượng đặc biệt, ông ta luôn nhìn thấy linh hồn bất kể họ nỗ lực ẩn mình thế nào.

“Lạ nhỉ, sao tự dưng gió lạnh ghê.” Elrond lẩm bẩm, đứng dậy đóng chặt cửa, vừa kịp lúc anh lách vào. Nếu Erestor còn sống, hẳn vạt áo hai người sẽ sượt qua nhau. Vào ngày nghỉ, thư phòng này sẽ là lãnh địa của Gil-Galad từ sáng tới chiều. Tuy nhiên ngày thường khi ông ta đi làm thì Elrond toàn quyền sử dụng. Kể từ lúc phát hiện ra cậu sinh viên này có khá nhiều điểm tương đồng với mình – từ việc say mê sách vở đến nghề viết lách – Erestor năng xuống nhà nhiều hơn, thay vì giam mình trên gác mái như trước kia. Dẫu chỉ ngồi một góc nhìn Elrond chăm chú viết bản thảo, hoặc đứng bên cạnh đọc ké một cuốn sách thú vị nào đó, anh vẫn cảm thấy hạnh phúc. Niềm hạnh phúc mà lần đầu tiên anh có được, sau từng ấy năm sống trong bóng tối, dẫu anh chẳng thể lí giải được nguyên do của nó.

Elrond quay lại bàn viết, tập trung hoàn toàn vào trang giấy chi chít chữ. Cậu ta vẫn giữ thói quen viết bản thảo tay thay vì gõ trực tiếp bằng máy tính.  _Cậu có nét chữ nghiêng đều đặn rất đẹp._  Erestor ước gì mình có thể nói với Elrond câu đó. Song như thường nhật, anh chỉ đứng sát bên bàn, lặng lẽ quan sát, nhớ về những trang viết mình xé bỏ lúc cuối ngày. Ước mơ được trở thành một nhà văn đã vĩnh viễn chết cùng anh, vào buổi tối định mệnh năm đó. Đột nhiên anh nhớ da diết cảm giác được cầm một cây bút, bằng bàn tay có da có thịt, chứ không phải điều khiển nó qua tâm trí.

Rồi đột nhiên anh nhận ra Elrond – có lẽ do viết vội, nên cậu ta đã mắc một lỗi chính tả ở đoạn văn trên. Không nhịn được, theo bản năng của một người cầm bút, Erestor buột miệng: “Elrond, ở câu thứ ba là ‘gằn giọng’ chứ không phải ‘gằng giọng.'”

Ngay tức khắc, cậu sinh viên tóc đen buông rơi cây bút, dáo dác nhìn quanh với vẻ kinh hoàng càng lúc càng tăng. Erestor lướt vội ra sau giá sách, vô cùng hối hận vì đã khuấy động. Làm sao một người sợ ma tột cùng như Elrond lại có thể bình tĩnh trước giọng nói kề sát bên tai như thế? Hệt như cái đêm anh lỡ lời vì thấy cậu ta đọc kịch cổ Hy Lạp.  _Tệ thật, tốt nhất ngươi nên trở lại căn gác chật hẹp của mình đi._

Tuy nhiên, Erestor còn chưa kịp trở lên gác thì Elrond đã mở tung cửa, lao bắn ra ngoài với một tốc độ không tưởng. Có lẽ cậu ta đã cố kìm nén không hét toáng lên. Anh thở dài, đến bên bàn xếp lại xấp bản thảo và nhặt cây bút rơi dưới gầm lên, đặt lại ngay ngắn cho Elrond. Anh muốn viết lời xin lỗi để lại, nhưng rồi quyết định thôi, bởi như thế chỉ khiến cậu ta sợ hãi hơn.

_Quả nhiên, mình chẳng bao giờ chung sống được với ai._

***  
 _Lại không được rồi._

Glorfindel thở hắt ra, ngả người tựa vào lưng ghế. Sau nửa ngày tất bật, hết chỉnh sáng chỉnh nét cho mấy tấm ảnh, đoạn phim mờ nhoè đến ngồi nghe đi nghe lại cuốn băng đầy tạp âm, anh cũng đành chịu thua không tìm ra dấu hiệu nào kì bí. Đồng nghĩa với việc thừa nhận bao nhiêu công sức nghe ngóng tin tức, lén lút đột nhập, canh chừng máy quay suốt cả tuần đã đổ sông đổ bể hết cả. Đây là căn nhà nghe-đồn-bị-ám thứ bảy mà đoàn của anh hoàn toàn trắng tay, chẳng thu được sự tồn tại của linh hồn nào. Bất chấp những câu chuyện ghê rợn được người dân quanh vùng thêu dệt, đồn thổi suốt gần một thế kỉ.

Ngay từ lúc còn học trung học, Glorfindel đã có niềm say mê kì lạ với những hiện tượng huyền bí. Tuy nhiên anh lại rất kém duyên với chúng – hầu như từ bấy đến giờ chẳng được chứng kiến hiện tượng nào (trong khi bạn thân của anh, Elrond, lại thường xuyên gặp phải) Lên đại học, anh dành phần lớn thời gian tham gia vào một hội săn ma, họ thực hiện nhiều chuyến đi khắp Trung Địa, chủ yếu tìm đến những nơi nổi tiếng có ma xuất hiện. Glorfindel không đếm được mình đã ngủ lại bao nhiêu cái nghĩa trang cổ u ám, đã ngồi hàng giờ canh chừng trên bao nhiêu gác mái đầy mạng nhện. Song lần nào họ cũng công cốc, chẳng biết có phải do vía quá nặng hay không. Gildor thì bảo có lẽ lũ ma mắc chứng sợ người lạ nên không dám ló mặt ra.

 _Ước gì được một lần thôi…_  Glorfindel vắt tay lên trán, nhìn đăm đăm cái trần nhà ố màu. Ngay cả căn nhà anh thuê cũng từng bị đồn có ma ám, thành thử chủ nhà ra giá rất rẻ (thỉnh thoảng còn đặc biệt quan tâm hỏi thăm anh) Nhưng từ khi dọn đến, Glorfindel chẳng thấy con ma nào, dẫu anh đã thử đủ cách, từ thắp nến thay đèn điện đến nửa đêm bật dậy xuống nhà tắm soi gương.  _Thật bất công, người mong gặp thì chẳng cho gặp, trong khi mấy tên chết nhát lại được thấy ma đều đều mọi lúc mọi nơi_.

Di động trên bàn đổ chuông. Glorfindel đang chán chường nên cứ để nó reo một lúc, chắc mẩm là Gildor gọi để than vãn về mấy cuốn băng toàn tiếng ếch kêu. Một lúc sau, vì thấy gọi dai quá nên anh đành uể oải với lấy điện thoại, tự hỏi sao hôm nay Gildor kiên nhẫn đến thế.

 _Không phải Gildor._  Glorfindel hấp tấp nhấc máy, hơi hối hận vì đã để người bạn thân nhất chờ lâu. “Elr à? Có chuyện gì không?”

Người bên kia thì thầm rất khẽ, như thể cậu ta đang nấp trong một góc tường hẹp, bên ngoài là cả lũ sát thủ đang truy đuổi ráo riết. Glorfindel phải căng tai lên mới nghe được phần nào. Nỗi thất vọng vì phi vụ thất bại nhanh chóng rút đi, thay vào đó là niềm hào hứng mới nhen nhóm. “Sao? Cậu nói thật hả? Gửi cho tôi một tấm ảnh mặt tiền xem thử, rồi tôi sẽ tới ngay.”

Chỉ năm phút sau, thành viên hội săn ma Glorfindel đã chỉnh tề đâu vào đấy, thiết bị thu âm và máy quay sẵn sàng trong ba lô, cùng tấm ảnh chụp mặt tiền căn nhà mới mua của Elrond được phóng to trên màn hình máy tính. Anh mỉm cười nhìn bóng người mờ mờ in trên kính cửa tầng áp mái.

Đã quá rõ ràng, đây là cơ hội có một không hai của anh.


	4. Niềm phấn khích và lòng ghen tức

Elrond nhìn đồng hồ rồi thở dài, những muốn đổi thế ngồi cho khỏi mỏi lưng – cậu đã giữ nguyên tư thế bó gối trên bậc thềm, lưng tựa vào cây cột đỡ hàng hiên được hơn một giờ, kể từ lúc gọi điện cho Glorfindel. Tiếc thay, lúc bấy giờ đến thở cậu còn không dám thở mạnh, nói gì đến việc nhúc nhích tay chân. Mỗi phút mỗi giây trôi qua đều như cực hình, bầu không khí nặng nề bao trùm lấy cậu, và cậu luôn có cảm tưởng rằng ai đó đang theo dõi nhất cử nhất động của mình.

Thỉnh thoảng, chỉ cần tiếng gió xao xác trên tán sồi cổ thụ hoặc tiếng động mơ hồ nào đó trong nhà cũng đủ khiến Elrond giật bắn mình, tim đập như muốn vỡ tung ra còn tay vô cớ nổi da gà. Cậu không kịp cầm theo cuốn sách nào để phân tán sự chú ý, vì đã chạy vội khỏi thư phòng của Gil-Galad sau khi nghe tiếng nói kì dị vẳng bên tai – chắc chắn là cùng một kẻ từng hỏi về kịch cổ Hy Lạp trong cái đêm mưa gió nọ.

Hôm ấy là một buổi sáng cuối thu rất đẹp, tiết trời trong trẻo, nắng sóng sánh như mật ong trên những vòm lá đỏ rực rỡ trước sân, gió se se lạnh thổi tung đám bồ công anh mọc dọc cánh cổng kiểu cổ. Bầu không mát dịu, thư thái đến độ lần đầu tiên Elrond nghe người giám hộ của mình vừa lên đường đến chỗ làm vừa huýt sáo – thay vì không ngớt than thân trách phận đã sinh nhầm chỗ, chọn nhầm việc, tin nhầm người và vân vân. Cậu gần như vui lây với sự thoải mái bất thường của Gil-Galad ban sáng (thực ra nụ cười mỉm của chú khiến cậu có cảm tưởng tối qua chú vừa thắng cá cược, hoặc chơi xấu ai đó một cú hết chỗ chê) cho đến khi cậu nhận ra hai điều. Chúng lập tức đánh tan mọi cảm xúc tích cực trong cậu. Thứ nhất, Gil-Galad quá phấn khởi nên đã quên luôn bữa trưa trên bàn bếp. Thứ hai, cậu sẽ lại phải ở một mình trong căn nhà ma quái đầy hiện tượng kì dị này.

Và rồi chuyện gì phải đến đã đến…

 _Cái tên lề mề kia muốn giết mình đây._  Elrond đăm đăm nhìn ra vỉa hè vắng ngắt cùng khu rừng phía xa, chờ đợi một mái tóc vàng óng xuất hiện. Cứu tinh duy nhất cậu có thể tìm được. Tuy nhiên, niềm hi vọng ít ỏi trong cậu vơi dần theo mỗi giây chờ đợi (trong thấp thỏm sợ hãi) còn nỗi tuyệt vọng thì như sờ thấy được. Giờ cậu mới nhớ ra, thời trung học Glorfindel là một trong những tên hay trễ nải nhất, căn bản vì hắn luôn phải chải chuốt ăn diện trước khi ra khỏi nhà, trên đường còn không ngừng thò mặt vào đủ thứ chuyện linh tinh lãng xẹt. Lên đại học, hai người ít gặp nhau hơn, vì Glorfindel thường xuyên theo hội nghiên cứu hiện tượng kì bí đi khắp những nơi bị ma ám – những nơi mà có cho vàng Elrond cũng chẳng dám nghĩ đến, nói gì đến việc đặt chân vào.

Có tiếng rơi rớt loảng xoảng vẳng ra từ nhà bếp.  _Chuột đấy, chỉ là chuột thôi._  Elrond khổ sở nghĩ, mồ hôi lạnh túa ra.  _Chỉ là chuột thôi, chuột thôi, chuột thôi…_ Đột nhiên khuôn mặt xởi lởi của kẻ bán nhà gian ác hiện ra trong tâm tưởng: “Đến một con chuột cũng không có, tôi cam đoan với cậu đấy.” Ông ta khẳng định chắc như đinh đóng cột. Rồi đến khuôn mặt khó dò biểu cảm của chú Gil-Galad trong ngày đầu tiên dọn đến: “Lạ nhỉ, nhà vắng người mà chẳng có chuột bọ gì hết.”

Tiếng động vẳng ra lớn hơn nữa.

Elrond quyết định chọn phương án nhắm mắt bịt tai, không nghe không thấy gì hết. Cậu gục mặt vào hai đầu gối, căng mình chờ đợi một giọng nói u ám hoặc một bàn tay lạnh toát vuốt tóc mình. Bất chấp vầng dương đang toả rạng trên đầu, cậu có cảm giác mình đang chìm vào một đại dương tăm tối và lạnh lẽo tột cùng.  _Chú Gil-Galad, chỉ tại chú nói gở._  Elrond chỉ nghĩ được có vậy. Vào đêm cậu báo cho người giám hộ biết về ngôi nhà đang rao bán, chú đã phán một câu “Mấy ngôi nhà cổ này hay có ma lắm đấy.” Không ngờ câu nói bâng quơ ấy đã trở thành hiện thực, dẫu cậu vẫn thắc mắc sao lũ ma chỉ nhằm vào mình, còn chú Gil-Galad vẫn ăn ngon ngủ khoẻ (lại còn vui vẻ hơn bao giờ hết.) Tất nhiên trừ việc chú suýt bị cái đèn trần rơi vào đầu.

Được một lúc không thấy có hiện tượng gì bất thường xảy ra, Elrond bắt đầu nổi cơn tò mò. Như một quy luật thường tình, người ta dù sợ hãi tột cùng nhưng vẫn muốn biết quanh mình có gì, thành thử họ chẳng thể nhắm mắt bịt tai quá lâu, dẫu cái giá phải trả sau đó là không tính nổi. Tóm lại, càng sợ thì càng muốn nhìn, thành thử cậu sinh viên tóc đen tự nhủ mình chỉ hé mắt ra vài giây thôi. Không ngờ vừa len lén ngẩng lên, một cảnh tượng không tin được đã đập thẳng vào mắt cậu.

Bóng hình quen thuộc đeo theo chiếc ba lô to sụ (nhìn thôi cũng đủ biết nó nặng cỡ nào) đang thoăn thoắt trèo qua cổng nhà, tốc độ và kĩ năng xứng đáng để đám ăn trộm khắp Trung Địa ngưỡng mộ. Mái tóc vàng buộc gọn ra sau thành một túm đuôi ngựa dài, lấp lánh trong nắng thu như những bông bồ công anh rực rỡ dưới chân cổng. Trong khoảnh khắc, Elrond lẫn lộn đủ thứ cảm xúc từ vui sướng, ngạc nhiên đến buồn cười, nên cậu cứ thần người ra một lúc nhìn tên sinh viên tóc vàng kia nhẹ nhàng đáp xuống lối đi trải sỏi.

“Glor!” Cậu kêu lên, vội vàng chạy ra sân đón người bạn thân nhất. “Valar hỡi, sao không gọi cổng, lại leo trèo như phường lưu manh thế này?”

“Lâu quá không gặp,Elr, nghe tiếng cậu gọi tôi là đủ biết cậu vừa bị doạ chết khiếp rồi.” Glorfindel nhoẻn cười, vuốt lại tóc mai xoà xuống mặt rồi xốc cái ba lô nặng trĩu. “Tôi thấy cậu ngồi thu lu trên bậc thềm nên nghĩ cậu sợ đến đông cứng cả người, thành thử tôi trèo vào cho nhanh.”

“À…” Elrond lúng túng, khi biết hình ảnh sợ ma đáng xấu hổ vừa rồi đều đã lọt vào tầm mắt bạn mình. Cậu nhanh chóng lảng chuyện: “Mà kĩ năng trèo cổng của cậu cải thiện đáng kể từ hồi cấp ba, tôi vẫn nhớ cảnh thầy giám thị vất vả canh chừng cả cổng trường lẫn bờ tường.”

“Dĩ nhiên, làm gì có ngôi nhà hay nghĩa trang ma ám nào đường hoàng mở cửa chào đón bọn tôi lúc nửa đêm. Thủ tục với dân địa phương cũng rầy rà, tốt nhất cứ tìm một chỗ khuất rồi trèo vào là nhanh nhất.” Glorfindel nói bình thản như thể cậu đang kể chuyện mình trèo rào ăn trộm trái cây nhà hàng xóm. Thấy vẻ mặt kinh dị của người đối diện, cậu vội đổi chủ đề, nói liến thoắng không cần lấy hơi: “Nhà mới của cậu đẹp thật, mà hơi rộng và khuất nẻo, lại chẳng có tuyến xe buýt nào đi ngang, thành thử tôi phải quá giang vào. Chỉ có hai người các cậu ở nhà thôi hả? Những hai người mà vẫn bị doạ thì con ma này hơi bạo đấy, tôi thích nó rồi. Chào cậu, tôi là Glorfindel, bạn học thời cấp ba của Elrond.”

Elrond đăm chiêu nhìn Glorfindel hoa chân múa tay với cây cột đỡ hàng hiên sau lưng mình – rõ ràng cậu ta đang hướng về một đối tượng nào đó, lại còn gật đầu chào rất lịch sự. Không nhịn được, cậu đánh bạo hỏi: “Này Glor, đúng là nhà chỉ có hai người, chú Gil-Galad và tôi, nhưng chú đã đến công ty từ sớm. Nãy giờ tôi ở nhà một mình.”

“Hở?” Cậu bạn tóc vàng ngưng nói, nhìn Elrond đầy lạ lẫm. Rồi cậu lại đánh mắt sang chỗ cây cột. “Elr à, đừng đùa nữa, hay cậu không muốn giới thiệu bạn mới của mình với tôi? Yên tâm tôi tuy đào hoa nhưng không bạ đâu tán đấy, mà cậu ta có vẻ lạnh lùng ghê… ấy cậu ta bỏ vào nhà rồi.”

“Glor!!” Elrond gần như thét lên, không cần quay lại (thực ra là không dám quay lại) cũng đủ biết cậu ta nhìn thấy thứ gì. “Tôi nói rồi, tôi chỉ ở nhà một mình thôi!”

“Cái quái gì… à, tôi hiểu rồi…” Glorfindel ấp úng, mắt vẫn nhìn về phía hàng hiên. Trong một nhịp tim đập, thứ cảm xúc pha trộn giữa phấn khích và vui sướng tột độ lan dần trên gương mặt đẹp đẽ của cậu ta, giống như nắng lan trên một đồng hoa vàng mùa hạ.  _Cậu vui quá nhỉ._  Elrond nhăn nhó, trong khi Glorfindel tiếp tục lẩm bẩm tự nói với mình thêm một lúc lâu, nghe câu được câu mất: “…tuyệt… cuối cùng sau bao năm… mình vừa được thấy…”

Cuối cùng, cậu ta vỗ vai Elrond một cái rất mạnh, rồi nồng nhiệt nói: “Tuyệt vời, Elr! Đúng là nhà cậu có ma thật! Hàng xịn hẳn hoi, tôi không tin vào mắt mình nữa. Cậu thật vô cùng may mắn vì đã mua được một căn nhà có ma như thế này, tôi ghen tị với cậu ghê!”

 _Chết tiệt._  Elrond làu bàu nguyền rủa cả lũ ma lẫn cái tên cuồng ma trước mặt mình, ước gì có khả năng chửi thề như Celebrimbor thì thật tốt. Song tốt nhất là sở hữu thần kinh thép như chú Gil-Galad hoặc cái hội cuồng ma của Glorfindel. Nếu được như vậy, cậu đã chẳng phải khốn đốn đến nhường này.

***  
Glorfindel mất gần hai tiếng để lắp đặt và nguỵ trang thiết bị khắp nhà, đa số chỉ là máy ảnh cùng máy ghi âm cải tiến, hòng phát hiện những dấu hiệu căn bản nhất của linh hồn. Nếu bước này thành công, anh mới liên lạc với hội để chuẩn bị những thiết bị tối tân đặc biệt hơn. Hầu như mọi căn nhà ma ám họ khảo sát từ bấy đến giờ đều thất bại từ bước căn bản này, và anh hi vọng có thể phá vỡ được cái vòng luẩn quẩn ấy.  _Khởi đầu có vẻ thuận lợi, rõ ràng mình đã nhìn thấy hồn ma đứng ngay sau Elrond._  Glorfindel vừa hồi tưởng vừa cắm dây vào cái máy ghi âm cuối cùng đặt trên hành lang lầu hai, sự phấn khích vẫn chạy rần rật trong anh như luồng điện. Hồn ma là một thanh niên rất trẻ, có lẽ chỉ trạc tuổi hai người, có mái tóc đen xoã xuống vai, còn khuôn mặt như phủ một lớp sương mỏng khó thể thấy rõ đường nét.  _Gildor mà biết thì tha hồ ghen tị. Sau bao nhiêu năm chờ đợi mòn mỏi, bao nhiêu đêm suýt chết cóng ngoài nghĩa trang cổ, cuối cùng mình cũng được nhìn thấy ma._

“Cậu xong chưa?” Elrond thì thào, cậu ta nãy giờ theo sát anh mọi lúc mọi nơi, và đặc biệt sợ những góc hành lang như thể lũ ma sắp nhảy bổ vào họ đến nơi. Cậu ta có vẻ không vui khi thấy anh lôi đống đồ nghề trong ba lô ra – hẳn Elrond chỉ gọi anh đến ở chung cho đỡ sợ, không nghĩ anh lại quyết định mở chiến dịch săn ma trong nhà. Glorfindel đoan chắc cậu ta sợ anh đánh động những đối tượng đáng sợ kia.

 _Rất tiếc, đây là cơ hội ngàn năm có một của tôi._  Anh nghĩ, cảm thấy hơi tội lỗi khi niềm vui của mình lại là nỗi khổ sở của người bạn thân. Anh còn đang tính đến việc xin phép Gil-Galad dọn đến ở một thời gian, vừa để bầu bạn cho Elrond đỡ sợ, vừa để theo dõi lũ ma. Dẫu sao căn nhà vẫn còn rất nhiều phòng trống.

“Còn gác mái nữa là xong. Tôi lên được chứ?” Glorfindel nói, hơi thắc mắc khi thấy vẻ lúng túng lộ rõ trên mặt Elrond. Cậu ta lần chần một hồi, rồi nhỏ giọng: “Quả thực nếu đứng trước nhà sẽ thấy ngôi nhà có tầng áp mái… nhưng thực ra… thực ra bọn tôi lại chẳng thể tìm được đường lên đó. Chú Gil-Galad lại chẳng quan tâm đến việc kì quặc ấy nhiều, chú bảo chú không cần đến một căn phòng đầy bụi và mạng nhện vì chú đâu có làm chuyện gì mờ ám.”

“Từ bao giờ gác mái lại đồng nghĩa với làm chuyện mờ ám vậy?” Glorfindel cười, nhớ hồi nhỏ vẫn cùng cậu bạn hàng xóm chọn gác mái làm căn cứ bí mật, nơi hai đứa muốn bày trò gì cũng được, kể cả việc trùm chăn đóng giả hiệp sĩ hoặc quỷ vương. “Với tôi, gác mái đồng nghĩa với sự tự do và riêng tư.”

Có tiếng lạch xạch nghe như tiếng sách rơi trên đầu họ. Âm thanh rất khẽ, nhưng bầu không im ắng đã khuếch đại nó lên. “Đấy.” Elrond sợ hãi nhìn lên trần nhà. “Thỉnh thoảng vẫn có những tiếng động kì cục vọng xuống, dù không có lối lên. Lúc thì nghe ồn như tiếng kệ đổ. Chưa kể đến tiếng nói bí hiểm và vòi nước…”

“Từ từ, cậu sẽ kể cho tôi nghe chi tiết ở nơi nào đó sáng sủa hơn.” Glorfindel khẽ bảo. “Tôi nghĩ đơn giản là chủ nhân ngôi nhà bày tỏ sự đồng tình với ý kiến của tôi. Bởi vậy, tôi sẽ để gác mái riêng tư lại cho ông ấy – hoặc cậu ấy.” Anh nhấc cái ba lô nhẹ tênh lên rồi cùng Elrond xuống lại phòng khách. Ở đấy, cậu ta mới thoải mái hơn một chút để tường thuật lại vô số hiện tượng quái dị trong nhà. Glorfindel chọn ngồi phía đối diện, nơi có thể quan sát cả cầu thang lên lầu lẫn cửa bếp.

“Vào ban đêm, tôi có cảm tưởng ai đó đứng ở đầu giường mình. Cảm giác bị người khác nhìn lén trong khi ngủ không lẫn vào đâu được. Lúc ở trong thư phòng cũng vậy, thường xuyên có hơi lạnh dẫu tôi đã khép kín cửa. Rồi đỉnh điểm là vòi nước trong bếp tự chảy ra máu tươi, cùng tiếng người nói bên tai, nghe rõ mồn một hệt như tôi đang nói với cậu.” Elrond vất vả nói.

“Người đó nói gì?” Glorfindel nhấp một ngụm trà, nghĩ đến những câu quen thuộc mà người dân quanh nơi bị ma ám thường kể với hội. Nào là “để ta yên,” “đi đi,” “xin lỗi,” “cứu tôi,” vân vân.

Elrond xoắn một lọn tóc quanh ngón tay, hành động cho thấy cậu ta đang bối rối cực điểm: “À… người đó nhắc tôi sai chính tả trong bản thảo.”

Glorfindel suýt thì phun cả ngụm trà trong miệng. Anh ép mình bình tĩnh, cố không để sặc nước trà và không phá lên cười quá bất lịch sự, nhất là khi giọng Elrond đau khổ không biết để đâu cho hết.  _Valar hỡi, nhắc lỗi chính tả sao._  Mặt anh nóng bừng vì nhịn cười. “Lần đầu tiên trong đời tôi nghe một câu chuyện ma đáng yêu thế này. Xem ra chủ nhà cũng tốt tính ra phết đấy.” Anh nói, đầu mường tượng ra cảnh con ma tóc đen đứng bên bàn soi lỗi chính tả giùm Elrond, hệt như cậu ta từng làm với bài luận của anh mỗi lần học nhóm thời cấp ba. “Cậu may mắn thật, Elr ạ. Đã mua được một căn nhà có ma, lại còn là dân văn chương chuyên bắt bẻ từng câu từng chữ.”

“Tôi chẳng thấy may mắn chỗ nào hết.” Elrond ấm ức đáp. “Tôi chỉ muốn sống một cuộc sống bình thường như trước, có thể viết bản thảo trong yên bình mà không lo có người thì thầm bên tai, bằng chất giọng lạnh lẽo khủng khiếp đó…”

“Được rồi, được rồi.” Glorfindel chặn không để cậu ta than thân đến hết buổi. “Tôi cũng nắm được vài điểm chính, chừng nào chú Gil-Galad về tôi sẽ phỏng vấn chú luôn thể. Có tôi ở đây thì cứ yên tâm, Gildor vẫn bảo do bọn tôi nặng vía nên đi đâu ma cũng né xa.”

“Tôi chỉ sợ ảnh hưởng đến công việc của cậu…” Elrond dợm nói.

“Yên tâm, bọn tôi vừa thất bại, ai cũng xuống tinh thần nên chắc phải cả tháng sau hội mới họp tiếp. Còn đại học thì cũng không đến nỗi quá khắt khe về giờ giấc.” Glorfindel mỉm cười. “Giờ cũng giữa trưa rồi, có lẽ chúng ta nên tìm thứ gì ăn để còn có sức săn ma.”

Elrond không hay biết dưới đáy ba lô của anh vẫn còn một thiết bị đặc biệt: bàn cầu cơ.

Mà tốt nhất không nên để cậu ta biết.

***  
 _Cậu ta là người đầu tiên cất lời chào mình._  Erestor bần thần nhìn khung cửa gác mái ố màu một lúc lâu, không thể tập trung đọc sách hay viết được nữa. Vốn quen với sự hắt hủi và kì thị từ khi còn nhỏ, anh chưa một lần được ai nói lời chào tử tế. Thuở xưa, mỗi lần ra khỏi nhà, anh đều phải chạy thật nhanh để tránh những lời xì xào đầy ác ý. Người lớn thì thầm kể cho nhau nghe về người giám hộ say xỉn ác độc của anh, còn đám trẻ đồng trang lứa thì gọi anh bằng vô số biệt danh tàn nhẫn, nhiều nhất là “thằng không cha không mẹ.” Từ tiểu học đến trung học, Erestor hầu như thu mình vào một góc, nỗ lực xù lông bảo vệ mình khỏi miệng lưỡi thế gian, khỏi sự trêu chọc, bắt nạt thường xuyên ở trường. Thư viện là pháo đài duy nhất, còn những cuốn sách là nơi trú ẩn cuối cùng của anh. Chúng bầu bạn cùng anh trong im lặng, cả lúc sinh thời lẫn khi anh chỉ còn là một linh hồn vương vất.

Không gia đình, không bè bạn, không còn ý nghĩa sống, suốt mười mấy năm đằng đẵng. Vậy mà lần đầu tiên Erestor dấy lên thứ cảm giác gì đó rất ấm áp – có lẽ là “hạnh phúc” dẫu chỉ trong vài giây ngắn ngủi. Elrond không nhìn thấy anh, lại còn sợ hãi linh hồn, nhưng cậu sinh viên tóc vàng kia thì không. Cậu ta giống như một cơn gió sáng, rực rỡ và tự do, thổi vào không gian ngột ngạt u ám mà anh giam mình bấy lâu.  _Một con ma cũng có quyền được hạnh phúc, phải vậy không?_

Căn cứ vào cuộc trò chuyện dưới nhà, Erestor biết người nọ là kẻ chuyên săn ma, vô cùng hứng thú với linh hồn cùng các hiện tượng kì bí. Lẽ ra với tư cách hồn ma ám lấy ngôi nhà, anh phải cảm thấy bực dọc vì cậu ta sắp khuấy tung chỗ này lên mới phải. Tuy nhiên cậu ta lại quyết định chừa lại gác mái – “chốn riêng tư” theo quan niệm của cậu – hành động và quan điểm ấy khiến Erestor càng thêm có cảm tình với chàng sinh viên tóc vàng nọ. Suy cho cùng, nếu cậu ta mở chiến dịch săn ma dưới nhà, chỉ có cha con buôn rượu kia lãnh phiền toái mà thôi.

Chưa kể đến việc thiết bị của người sống không phải lúc nào cũng bắt được tín hiệu từ ma quỷ. Bởi bản thân chúng không hề có hồn. Trong khi điều kiện tiên quyết để liên lạc với người chết là sự kết nối giữa hai linh hồn. Đó là lí do nhiều người khẳng định mình nhìn thấy ma, cảm nhận được chúng, song khi lắp đặt thiết bị thì lại chẳng thu được gì – trừ vài trường hợp đặc biệt.

Thành thử Erestor tin mình sẽ chẳng bao giờ bị chuyên gia săn ma kia chụp hình hay ghi âm được, và từ giờ anh lại có nguồn vui mới đủ để xuống nhà nhiều hơn năm năm qua cộng lại.

***  
 _Tên ồn ào trơ trẽn đó rốt cuộc là ai vậy nhỉ?_

Thranduil thầm nghĩ, đăm đăm nhìn vị khách mới đến ôm vai bá cổ Elrond, trêu đùa tự nhiên như không. Lúc còn sống, tuy không phải kiểu người đường hoàng lịch lãm cho lắm, song anh vẫn biết thế nào là điểm dừng, cũng như khái niệm lịch sự khi đến làm khách nhà người khác. Còn tên tóc vàng này dường còn chẳng ý thức được mình đang khiến chủ nhà khó chịu đến thế nào – căn cứ vào khuôn mặt đau khổ khó tả thành lời của Elrond, mỗi lần hắn huyên thuyên về mấy nghĩa trang lắm ma nhiều quỷ.

Chàng nhạc công bứt rứt trong góc bếp, chỉ tiếc không thể cho tên tóc vàng phiền nhiễu – Glorfindel nếu anh nhớ đúng – thưởng thức tài nghệ của mình ngay được. Lúc bấy giờ, chỉ cần anh kéo vài nốt nhạc, rất có thể Elrond sẽ giật mình nhảy lên bàn bếp luôn. Lần đầu tiên anh hiểu được cảm giác oán hận ngút trời của cha mình suốt cả tuần qua – đối tượng sờ sờ trước mắt mà không cách chi doạ được. Trước đó, vì bận an ủi ông cha ủ ê sau lần thứ ba mươi quấy phá Gil-Galad bất thành, anh không quan sát được Glorfindel ngay từ đầu. Có vẻ như Elrond đã đưa hắn đi “tham quan” một vòng quanh nhà, kể lể nỗi kinh hoàng mơ hồ của cậu ta một thôi một hồi. Tới khi anh trồi từ hầm rượu lên thì hai người đó đang cùng nhau nấu bữa trưa.

Bất chấp vẻ ấm ức ra mặt của Elrond và sự cợt nhả không biên giới của Glorfindel, Thranduil nhận thấy bầu không khí giữa họ có thể nói là ấm áp, thậm chí thân mật, khá giống khi cậu sinh viên tóc đen trò chuyện với chú mình. Phát hiện này làm dấy lên trong anh một cảm giác không thoải mái, nó lớn dần lên theo mỗi giây mỗi phút như hòn lửa, cho tới lúc anh buộc phải thừa nhận mình đang ghen tức với tên tóc vàng kia. Một tuần nay, anh rất muốn trò chuyện với Elrond, dù chỉ một câu thôi cũng được – hòng trấn an cậu ta rằng mình không đáng sợ như cậu tưởng, và rằng vòi nước chảy máu kia chỉ là một trò đùa bốc đồng thôi.

Tuy nhiên, khát khao đó luôn luôn bị Oropher dội một gáo nước lạnh. Cha không còn hối thúc anh doạ dẫm người khác, song cũng không tán thành việc anh muốn chung sống hoà bình. “ _Chúng ta là chủ nhân nơi này, Thran. Chí ít cũng không nên tự hạ mình nhanh đến vậy. Huống gì chỉ cần con hiện hình ra, chưa kịp nói câu nào thì thằng nhóc đã phi qua cửa sổ chạy trối chết rồi. Bệnh sợ ma của nó đúng là vô phương cứu chữa.”_

Thranduil dời mắt lại chỗ bếp, nơi Glorfindel vừa nhẹ nhàng vén một lọn tóc xoà xuống trán Elrond, cho khỏi vướng. Hắn còn tiện tay choàng vai cậu ta không biết bao nhiêu lần. Hành động không khác hai người có tình ý từ lâu. Ngay lập tức, anh nghiến răng thề với Valar – hệt như Oropher hôm nào từng thề sẽ đá đít Gil-Galad ra khỏi nhà – rằng anh sẽ cho cái tên trơ trẽn mặt dày kia biết tay. Dẫu sao đây cũng là nhà của anh, và anh không thể chấp nhận sự đụng chạm trắng trợn nọ với người-đang-sống-trong-nhà-anh.

“Tối nay tôi ngủ cùng cậu được không?” Glorfindel vừa lau dĩa vừa vui vẻ đề nghị. “Giống hồi trong kí túc xá trung học, lúc tôi lỡ làm sập giường mình ấy.”

 _Cái quái gì?_  Đầu Thranduil muốn nổ tung ngay khi hắn vừa dứt lời.

Anh những tưởng Elrond sẽ một mực cự tuyệt hoặc làm gì đó tương tự, không dè cậu ta lại phấn khởi đáp: “Được thôi, hi vọng khi có cậu trong phòng, tôi sẽ không nhìn thấy kẻ ngồi đầu giường đáng sợ kia nữa.” Nói đoạn cậu ta lo ngại nhìn quanh quất, vẻ như e sợ kẻ đó có thể đang ở quanh đây.

“Kẻ ngồi đầu giường đáng sợ” dở khóc dở cười, trong đầu liền vạch ra đủ thứ kế hoạch để khiến tên tóc vàng kia khốn đốn, bao gồm cả việc quấn vào ga giường rồi đem vứt ra cửa sổ. Thực ra cách duy nhất để đến gần Elrond là lúc cậu ta ngủ say. Hơn nữa theo lệnh của Oropher, mỗi đêm anh đều phải ngồi đầu giường Gil-Galad để doạ ông ta giúp cha. Tuy nhiên sau một hồi không có khả quan, anh bèn chuyển sang đầu giường Elrond để ngắm cậu ta ngủ, chuyện đó thú vị hơn là chọc vào khúc gỗ Gil-Galad. Thranduil thấy việc đó hơi tội lỗi và biến thái, song ngồi riết thành quen, anh không thích có thêm một tên ồn ào lộn xộn chiếm chỗ trong phòng – nơi vốn chỉ thuộc về mình anh.

 _Tối nay ngươi biết tay ta._  Thranduil nghĩ rồi trở xuống hầm rượu. Phần vì anh đột nhiên muốn một ly rượu cho lên tinh thần, phần vì anh không thích quan sát mấy trò trêu đùa cợt nhả của Glorfindel lâu thêm.

“Gil… à tên khốn kiếp hèn hạ kia về chưa, con trai?” Oropher ngẩng khỏi thùng rượu, hỏi ngay khi vừa cảm nhận được sự có mặt của anh. Thranduil lắc đầu ngán ngẩm: “Cha à, giờ mới giữa trưa. Đến chiều ông ta mới về cơ mà.”

Oropher lẩm bẩm gì đó nghe như “lâu về thế” rồi lại mở nắp thùng rượu. Thranduil thấy hơi quan ngại, không rõ đêm qua bị Gil-Galad phản công như thế nào mà hôm nay cha anh buồn chán đến độ thưởng thức hương rượu trực tiếp từ thùng, thay vì rót ra ly lịch sự (đúng hơn là tiết kiệm) như thường ngày.

“Đừng nói với con là cha đang _nhớ nhung mong ngóng_  Gil-Galad về đến vậy.” Anh không nhịn được.

“Nhớ nhung mong ngóng gì ở đây? Ta mà thèm ngóng cái tên ác quỷ khốn kiếp đó sao?” Oropher lập tức bác bỏ, giọng gay gắt chưa từng thấy. “Ta chỉ mong mau đến chiều để thử cách trừng trị mới nghĩ ra.”

“Trên kia có một vị khách không mời, hắn trơ trẽn vô cùng…” Thranduil vừa dợm nói thì cha anh đã lơ đãng cắt ngang: “Tuỳ con xử lí, ta thề trước Valar tên đó dù có trơ trẽn cỡ nào cũng không bằng nửa Gil-Galad đâu. Thể nào tối nay ta cũng cho tên khốn nếm mùi sợ hãi, rồi hắn sẽ phải vừa khóc vừa chạy khỏi nhà ta…”

 _Coi bộ giờ suy nghĩ của cha chỉ xoay quanh mỗi Gil-Galad._  Thranduil rót một ly rượu, đột nhiên thấy thú vị.  _Có thật là cha không nhớ nhung mong ngóng ông ta?_

Song anh quyết định sẽ để mắt kĩ vấn đề đó sau.  _Cứ trừng trị tên tóc vàng biến thái kia trước đã, để hắn biết không phải cứ thích đụng vào Elrond là đụng._


	5. Dấu hiệu và bàn cầu cơ

Oropher hết nhìn ra cửa sổ rồi lại nhìn đồng hồ trên tường, có cảm tưởng linh hồn mình sắp rã ra thành sương vì chán. Uống rượu mãi cũng chán, tức tối mãi cũng chán, nghĩ đến Gil-Galad lại càng chán hơn. Ông thiết nghĩ mình đã đứng sau màn cửa cả ngàn năm, song kim giờ thì mới chỉ nhích được một chút.

 _Có lẽ đồng hồ mát dây rồi. Nhân sao vật vậy._  Oropher làu bàu. Cái đồng hồ vuông xấu đau xấu đớn chứng tỏ người chọn – còn ai ngoài tên xâm lăng Gil-Galad – vô cùng thực dụng, không màng đến thẩm mỹ, mua về hòng coi giờ là chính (dẫu vậy mỗi sáng hắn đều dậy trễ ăn trễ đi làm trễ.) Ông nhớ cách tên khốn đó trang trọng treo đồng hồ lên tường vào ngày đầu tiên dọn đến, nâng niu như thể nó là của báu gia truyền mười đời nhà hắn, chứ không phải hắn tiện tay bốc được từ chợ trời đại hạ giá nào đó. Không dưới mười lần ông ngứa mắt muốn cho nó rơi bể tan tành, nhưng nghĩ đi nghĩ lại phá vật dụng là biểu hiện cho một con ma ích kỉ nhỏ nhen – giống như trong mấy bộ phim kinh dị rẻ tiền. Kẻ thù thực sự của ông là tên khốn mặt mâm kia chứ không phải cái đồng hồ vô tri vô giác.

Thật may, Elrond và thằng bạn tóc vàng đã rút lên thư phòng, bằng không Oropher chẳng thể đứng đây. Elrond không nhìn thấy linh hồn, song thằng nhóc cảm nhận được kha khá, và nó thường khuếch đại những dấu hiệu mơ hồ lên thành cả một nỗi kinh hoàng.  _Là chú cháu nhưng thằng nhóc thật khác với tên mặt mâm ti tiện kia. Đảm đang, nhã nhặn, chân thành và có nỗi sợ khủng khiếp với ma quỷ._  Oropher không phủ nhận mình có chút cảm tình với nó, thỉnh thoảng khá khó chịu vì nó hay tưởng tượng thái quá rồi bỏ chạy trối chết, từ sau cái đêm thằng con ông cho ít máu vào vòi nước. Thành thử ông nghĩ nên hạn chế hoạt động không để Elrond bắt được dấu hiệu – dẫu như thế có nghĩa là không được quấy phá Gil-Galad khi hắn ăn tối hoặc trò chuyện với đứa cháu.

Khi miên man suy nghĩ thì thời gian trôi nhanh hơn rất nhiều. Chuông đồng hồ điểm một tiếng, kéo Oropher về lại thực tại.  _Năm giờ chiều rồi. Hắn sắp về._  Ông khấp khởi nhìn ra cổng, chuẩn bị sẵn sàng cho những trò “hành hạ” mà ông mới nghĩ ra, vì sự nghiệp tống cổ tên nhân viên bàn giấy không mời mà đến.

Gil-Galad không phải dạng thích đàn đúm bạn bè, ăn chơi nhậu nhẹt sau giờ tan ca, nên hôm nào hắn cũng lái xe về rất đúng giờ (Oropher không khỏi thừa nhận, một cách khó chịu, rằng dạng người như thế ngày nay khá hiếm. Lẽ ra trong tình cảnh khác và Gil-Galad bớt xấu xa đi vài phần, ông sẽ thầm ngưỡng mộ hắn.) Tín hiệu thông báo tên khốn ấy về đến là một bài đồng dao có nội dung chửi rủa sếp và than thân, mỗi hôm lại thay đổi vài chỗ. Nào là sinh nhầm chỗ, chọn nhầm việc, tin nhầm người, đi nhầm đường, vân vân. Ông muốn có ngày hắn phải bổ sung thêm điều  _chọc nhầm ma_  nữa.

“Cha à, đúng là cha nhớ nhung mong ngóng Gil-Galad thật.” Thranduil khẽ lách qua tấm màn dày, với nụ cười ám muội trên môi, còn tay cầm ly rượu. Oropher vén tóc mái ra sau tai, quắc mắt nhìn thằng con: “Nếu để ta nghe cụm ‘nhớ nhung mong ngóng’ thêm một lần nữa thì ta sẽ lên lầu doạ Elrond của con đấy.”

“Con chỉ đùa thôi mà.” Thranduil cười trừ. Bình thường, thằng con ương bướng bất trị của ông không dễ bị đe doạ, bằng chứng là nó đã trở thành nhạc công bất chấp ông phản đối từ năm này sang năm khác. Song từ khi phát hiện Thranduil có cảm tình với thằng nhóc tóc đen mới dọn đến, ông đã bắt thóp được nó (dẫu nói vậy, ông cũng không nỡ doạ Elrond thật vì dễ gây án mạng.) Tuy sống một cuộc đời không lấy gì làm đàng hoàng tử tế – từ buôn rượu lậu, bán rượu giả, tráo rượu gian, lừa lọc, trốn thuế, lại còn chết một cái chết mờ ám kì quặc, song Oropher chưa bao giờ làm liên luỵ đến người vô tội.  _Kẻ duy nhất cần trừng phạt và đánh đuổi trong nhà này chỉ có Gil-Galad mà thôi._

Vừa lúc đó, tiếng động cơ và tiếng bánh xe rít chói tai vọng tới từ đầu đường – cả cái xe cũng cổ lổ sỉ và khó ưa như chủ nhân. Oropher đồ rằng Gil-Galad chẳng bao giờ châm dầu cho động cơ xe, thật bê bối. Thranduil quay sang, nhăn nhó khi tên bạn tóc vàng của Elrond lao ầm xuống cầu thang, vừa chạy vừa reo một cách rất kịch: “A chú Gil, chú Gil đã về-” Trong khi cậu sinh viên tóc đen theo sau, hơi cau mày vì kiểu bày trò lố lăng của thằng bạn.

“Hắn nghĩ hắn bao nhiêu tuổi rồi chứ? Không thể ưa được.” Thằng con ông lầm bầm bực bội. Về điểm “không thể ưa được” này thì Oropher đồng tình với Thranduil. Một phần vì thằng nhóc tóc vàng ồn ào ấy diễn lố, nhưng chủ yếu là do nó hào hứng ra đón tên ác quỷ Gil-Galad, kẻ duy nhất trên thế giới xứng đáng được chào đón bằng một xô bùn lên đầu thay vì reo hò nồng nhiệt thế kia.

Oropher thiết nghĩ với bản tính khó chịu, lại đang mệt mỏi sẵn, Gil-Galad sẽ càu nhàu hoặc quát thằng nhóc tóc vàng khi nó nhảy từ bậc tam cấp xuống ôm chầm lấy hắn, khiến hắn suýt ngã bổ chửng) Vậy mà trái ngược hoàn toàn với suy nghĩ của ông, tên khốn đó – tên khốn dám phớt lờ ông không nương tình, tên khốn dám lấy bàn chải cọ nhà tắm để chà lên hình phản chiếu của ông trong gương, tên khốn luôn chọc ông tức điên mỗi ngày bằng những cách vô cùng phũ phàng, tên khốn dám không mảnh vải che thân phô ra trước mặt ông… nói tóm lại là tên khốn tồi tệ hơn cả sứ giả của quỷ Satan – lại trìu mến xoa đầu thằng nhóc, kèm theo vài câu hỏi thăm nó sống thế nào, học hành ra sao, săn được bao nhiêu ma quỷ. Đoạn hắn lại quay sang hỏi Elrond ở nhà có sợ không. Hình ảnh của hắn lúc đó giống hệt một người cha tận tâm tốt bụng.  _Có khi hắn bị đa nhân cách cũng nên._  Oropher thầm nghĩ.  _Có điều nhân cách chết tiệt kia chỉ lộ ra khi hắn thấy mình._

“Người giám hộ của cháu thế nào rồi, Glor? Nghề kiến trúc sư lúc nào cũng vất vả.” Gil-Galad hỏi trong khi hai đứa lăng xăng xách đồ cho hắn (dù chỉ có mỗi cặp táp, cái áo vest xấu điên và một thùng carton trông rất khả nghi.)

“Vẫn trêu hoa ghẹo nguyệt đều đặn, chú đừng lo. Thỉnh thoảng lại bày cho cháu vài phương pháp tán tỉnh mới.” Glorfindel cười nham nhở. Oropher thiết nghĩ mình nghe tiếng nghiến răng của thằng con đứng sau lưng. Đoạn thằng nhóc tiếp tục, cố làm ra vẻ như tình cờ nhớ ra: “Mà chú Gil, hình như nhà chú có ma phải không? Cho cháu phỏng vấn chú một tí về những hiện tượng siêu nhiên diễn ra trong nhà đi.”

 _Đúng trọng tâm rồi. Xem ngươi còn phủ nhận được sự có mặt của ta không, tên khốn._  Oropher mừng thầm. Glorfindel quả là khá phiền toái, song ông phải cảm ơn thằng nhóc vì câu hỏi rất thẳng thắn. Tên xâm lăng Gil-Galad khó thể nói “không,” bởi Elrond vẫn còn đang đứng đó – nó hẳn đã kể hết những điều kì bí cho Glorfindel nghe. Còn nếu hắn nói “có,” tức là ông đã giành được thắng lợi bước đầu.  _Lên tiếng xem nào._

Song khuôn mặt nghiêm nghị của Gil-Galad chẳng gợn chút cảm xúc. “Không.” Hắn đáp ngay không chút đắn đo, thậm chí giọng còn có phần phủ nhận gay gắt, như thể Glorfindel hỏi hắn có phải là cừu không. Oropher thấy cơn choáng váng xuyên thẳng qua mình, tựa hồ linh hồn ông vừa bị gió thổi bạt. Thranduil khẽ chậc lưỡi nhưng không bình loạn gì thêm, có lẽ vì sợ nếu lỡ miệng, ông sẽ doạ Elrond của nó.

“Chú có chắc không? Rõ ràng…” Glorfindel cố vớt vát, còn Elrond bên cạnh trông bối rối tột độ.

“Chú dám cá cả cái đầu của mình rằng nhà này không có ma quỷ gì hết. Chỉ là nó hơi cũ, lại đổi chủ nhiều nên có vấn đề ở trần nhà và đường dẫn nước thôi.” Gil-Galad nói chắc như đinh đóng cột. Rồi hắn hất mặt về phía cửa sổ nơi Oropher đang đứng. “Elr, lát nữa chú sẽ giải thích cho cháu những hiện tượng ‘trông có vẻ kì bí và ghê rợn’ hôm nọ. Chú đã điều tra xong rồi, trên đời này làm gì có ma quỷ. Điển hình như – hai đứa có thấy tấm màn cửa cũ rích kia không, nếp gấp và nếp nhàu tạo nên hình thù từa tựa như có người phía sau. Nếu đang trong tình trạng thần hồn nát thần tính, cháu sẽ nghĩ có ma sau tấm màn.”

 _Tên mặt mâm khốn nạn này cố tình!_  Oropher chỉ muốn nổ tung ra vì tức, hoặc tốt nhất là có thể nhào ra móc mắt hắn. Rõ ràng hắn thừa biết ông đứng sau tấm màn, và quyết định một mũi tên trúng hai đích: vừa lấp liếm vụ nhà có ma với hai thằng nhóc, vừa để trêu tức ông.

“Con nghĩ chúng ta rút xuống hầm được rồi đấy. Lúc này cha không thể quấy ông ta được vì Elrond còn đứng đó, mà ở lại chỉ tổ chuốc thêm bực mình.” Thranduil thì thào, nắm lấy khuỷu tay Oropher đề phòng ông mất bình tĩnh mà để xảy ra chuyện đáng tiếc, như vụ làm rơi cái đèn trần quý giá hôm nọ. “Có bao nhiêu tức tối, đêm nay cha hẵng xả. Con cũng muốn cho tên ngốc tóc vàng kia biết tay lắm rồi.”

Oropher chưa kịp phản ứng, tên khốn Gil-Galad đã lách qua hai thằng nhóc, quày quả bước vào nhà. Hắn nhanh chóng tháo dây rồi quăng luôn đôi giày đầy bụi đất vào tấm màn – quăng rất mạnh, để lại hai vệt đất nâu ở vị trí vốn là trán và vai ông.

“Chú à, cuối tuần chú phải giặt sạch đi đấy!” Elrond gần như hét lên khi thấy hai vệt đất. Oropher trong cơn tức tối vẫn nhớ thằng nhóc vừa giặt màn cửa sáng hôm kia. Gil-Galad chỉ vò đầu ra chiều hối tiếc: “Chú biết rồi, chú sẽ giặt mà. Vốn dĩ chỉ định ném vào kệ để giày như bình thường, không dè hôm nay hơi quá mạnh tay… May mà không có ai  _nghịch ngu_  đứng sau tấm màn, cú đó u đầu chứ chẳng chơi.”

Oropher chỉ mang máng nhớ được sau đó Thranduil đã dùng hết sức bình sinh lôi mình xuống hầm rượu, giữa những đợt giãy dụa điên cuồng và vô số lời nguyền rủa khủng khiếp dành cho Gil-Galad.

***  
“Chú Gil-Galad làm sao thế nhỉ? Chẳng lẽ trước bao nhiêu hiện tượng kì quặc diễn ra hằng ngày như thế, chú lại chẳng cảm nhận được gì?” Elrond thở dài nói với Glorfindel – kẻ chiếm đóng giường cậu, đang tích cực kiểm tra các camera và máy ghi âm trong nhà, bằng một laptop kết nối với chúng.

Cậu bạn tóc vàng đăm chiêu gõ phím một hồi, có vẻ vẫn chưa phát hiện được dấu hiệu lạ lùng nào, bèn ngẩng lên: ” Thôi nào, Elr. Chuyện này vốn dĩ rất bình thường. Mỗi lần khảo sát địa điểm bị ma ám, hội bọn tôi thể nào cũng nhận được vài câu ‘Trên đời này làm gì có ma quỷ’ Có những người nhạy cảm với linh hồn, song cũng có kẻ hoàn toàn chẳng cảm nhận được gì ráo, dẫu ma có lật giường họ đi chăng. Tôi nghĩ chú Gil nhà mình thuộc loại đó.”

“Cũng đúng nhỉ…” Elrond ậm ừ, bỏ đống chăn nệm xuống tràng kỉ đối diện cửa phòng. Cái giường duy nhất quá nhỏ nên hai người khó thể ngủ chung, dù xoay sở cỡ nào. Glorfindel bảo đối với kẻ chuyên qua đêm ngoài nghĩa trang lạnh lẽo như cậu ta, thì một cái tràng kỉ đầy bụi đã là giường êm nệm ấm lắm rồi.

Đoạn cậu sinh viên tóc đen nói nốt: “Nhưng không nhìn thấy ma quỷ như chú Gil-Galad thật tốt. Chú sẽ không phải bận tâm về máu trong vòi nước, luồng khí lạnh và những tiếng nói bên tai…”

“Nhưng chú cũng không được nhắc lỗi chính tả trong bản thảo.” Glorfindel cười toe toét rồi gập màn hình laptop lại. “Con ma này thực sự hay ho, vừa là một nhà văn lạnh lùng kĩ tính, song lại vừa quậy phá khủng khiếp. Chỉ một mình nó mà làm nhà loạn hết cả lên. Giỏi thật.”

“Có khi… không chỉ một mình người đó đâu.” Elrond dè dặt đưa ý kiến. Cậu ghét ý nghĩ nhà mình có nhiều hơn một con ma (nửa con cũng đủ sợ chết khiếp rồi) song cậu có cảm tưởng người nhắc cậu sai chính tả không phải kẻ thô lỗ và bốc đồng đến độ vặn rơi cả đèn chùm, hoặc lục đục mờ ám cả đêm trên đầu giường, báo hại cậu phải trùm chăn kín đầu dù trời khá nóng.

“Thôi nào, đừng dập tắt cảm hứng của tôi chứ Elr.” Cậu sinh viên tóc vàng lắc đầu quầy quậy. “Tôi vẫn thích nghĩ chỉ có hồn ma tóc đen u ám đó quậy tung nhà. Tôi yêu kiểu người khó lường như thế…”

Tiếng gì đó đổ rầm trên tầng áp mái, nghe như ba, bốn cái kệ cùng nối nhau va mạnh xuống sàn gỗ. Âm thanh kinh khủng đến nỗi hai người lập tức im bặt, quan ngại rằng gác sắp sập đến nơi dưới cơn thịnh nộ của con ma.

Glorfindel bổ nhào đến mở laptop trong khi Elrond bổ nhào đến níu lấy vai áo cậu ta. “Để xem nào… Ồ thật đáng quan tâm. Elr nhìn này – à quên cậu đâu dám nhìn, tôi xin lỗi. Thiết bị cảm ứng nhiệt đặt dưới tầng áp mái cho thấy có thứ gì đó đang di chuyển trước khi tiếng động vang lên… Ơ Valar hỡi gì kì vậy…”

“Cậu có thể thôi kiểu lẩm bẩm nói chuyện một mình này không?” Elrond thì thào qua lớp vải áo, không dám hé mắt nhìn vào màn hình dù vô cùng tò mò. “Rốt cuộc là kì chỗ nào?”

“Thiết bị ghi âm không hề ghi được tiếng kệ đổ chấn động vừa rồi.” Glorfindel hạ giọng, nhưng nỗi vui sướng tột độ lại một lần nữa lan trên khuôn mặt đẹp đẽ của cậu ta. “Ma nhà cậu hơi dữ đấy Elr. Hẳn đêm nay sẽ có thêm vài dấu hiệu, đủ để tôi báo cáo với tổ chức mở hẳn chiến dịch quy mô. Tuyệt lắm, chưa bao giờ tôi tràn trề hi vọng vào tương lai thế này. Giờ chúng ta đi ngủ nào.”

 _Đó là tương lai của cậu thôi. Rõ là do củ khoai tây đần này phát ngôn linh tinh chọc giận người kia._  Elrond ai oán nghĩ, tim cậu vẫn đập liên hồi như muốn bắn ra ngoài, e ngại đối tượng trên gác mái bí ẩn sẽ gây chấn động lần nữa.  _Làm sao ngủ nổi sau chừng đó chuyện kinh hoàng._  Cậu bắt đầu tính đến chuyện xuống pha cà phê để thức xuyên đêm, song thức một mình như thế còn sợ hơn.

Tuy nhiên sau một khoảng lặng nặng nề, âm thanh duy nhất cậu nghe được là tiếng gió xào xạc trên tán sồi trước cửa, và tiếng hát khe khẽ của chú Gil-Galad dưới nhà. Từ ngày không phải làm ca đêm, chú thường thức xem TV rất khuya – một thói quen mới khiến cậu hơi thắc mắc, bởi trước giờ Gil-Galad sống khá điều độ trừ việc ngủ dậy trễ. Song người giám hộ chỉ nói do lúc chiều mình uống quá nhiều cà phê, vào phòng trằn trọc cũng vậy, thà xem chương trình gì đó giết thời gian.

“Cậu có thể để đèn nếu sợ quá, Elr ạ. Tôi không lấy làm phiền đâu.” Glorfindel ôm laptop nhảy lên đống chăn nệm trên tràng kỉ, nhanh tay tạo một cái ổ ấm cúng rồi chui vào cuộn mình như con sâu cỡ bự. Elrond đồ rằng cậu ta sẽ chơi game hoặc lướt web thâu đêm, song thật đáng ngạc nhiên, chỉ sau vài phút, cậu nghe bạn mình thở đều – rõ ràng đã chìm vào giấc ngủ sâu. Cậu chỉ có thể cười trừ, thầm nhủ  _Nói ngủ là ngủ thật. Người đâu mà dễ nuôi_  trước khi tắt đèn, dẫu bóng tối khiến cậu bất an lạ thường.

 _Xin Valar cho con được một đêm yên bình._  Elrond cầu khẩn, không quên kéo chăn trùm kín đầu và lập tức cảm thấy như vừa chui vào lò nướng.

***  
Tên ngốc tóc vàng nói đi ngủ nhưng thực chất là loay hoay đến gần sáng trong cái ổ của hắn. Thranduil không rõ – và cũng không cần rõ hắn làm trò ám muội gì trong chăn, anh chỉ biết sự có mặt của hắn gây cản trở khá nhiều. Glorfindel không hẳn là đối tượng có khí chất xua đuổi ma quỷ (như các giáo sĩ, linh mục có năng lực bẩm sinh, đi đến đâu ma quỷ kiêng dè tới đó) song tinh thần hắn quá lạc quan, quá vô tư, gần như không có góc tối nào, lại thêm nặng vía sẵn, nên Thranduil sẽ thấy khó chịu nếu đến gần.

Chàng nhạc công đã ngồi ngoài cửa phòng một lúc lâu, hòng đợi Glorfindel ngủ hẳn, anh sẽ lại tới vị trí quen thuộc bên cạnh Elrond, hoặc có thể hẩy đổ trường kỉ, cuộn tên tóc vàng phiền toái ấy vào ga giường vứt ra cửa sổ để không phải thấy những trò lố lăng của hắn nữa. Tuy nhiên, khi chuông đồng hồ điểm mười hai tiếng, đến Gil-Galad cũng đã tắt TV vào phòng được nửa giờ, tên ngốc kia vẫn chưa tỏ dấu hiệu sẽ ngủ (hình như hắn đang gõ máy tính liên tục.)

Đến nước này thì Thranduil cũng không trông mong việc lật sấp trường kỉ, anh chỉ muốn được ngồi bên đầu giường như mọi khi – có vẻ anh đã quen với việc nhìn Elrond ngủ, đêm nào không ngắm là không chịu được. Thành thử chàng nhạc công nhẹ nhàng lướt vào phòng, tự nhủ còn khối cơ hội để trừng trị Glorfindel, chẳng phải cha anh vẫn đang nỗ lực hết lần này đến lần khác (trong vô vọng) doạ dẫm Gil-Galad đó sao?  _Một lần thất bại chưa là gì cả._

Không dè Thranduil vừa ngồi xuống nóc tủ đầu giường, còn chưa kịp vắt chân tạo dáng, chưa kịp nhìn Elrond, một tiếng “xoảng” chấn động đã vẳng lại từ phía tên ngốc tóc vàng, kèm theo tiếng suýt soa nhỏ.

Ngay lập tức, cậu sinh viên tóc đen bật dậy như lò xo, với tay bật đèn ngủ với một tốc độ khủng khiếp chỉ thua chớp nháng một chút. Hẳn cậu ta đã căng mình cảnh giác từ lúc tắt đèn. “Tiếng gì thế Glor?”

Thranduil giật thót, vội vàng lướt xuống gầm giường – song đã muộn. Khoảng cách quá gần và mọi chuyện diễn ra quá nhanh, chủ nhân căn phòng đã bắt được một thoáng vạt áo của anh, một thoáng mái tóc dài của anh, có lẽ cả luồng khí lạnh của anh, vào khoảnh khắc ánh sáng và bóng tối giao nhau trước khi đèn ngủ sáng hẳn.

Vài giây yên lặng đến ngột ngạt, và rồi Elrond bắt đầu thét lên tuyệt vọng: “Glor! Có m- thứ gì đó trong phòng! Có thật! Tôi vừa thấy nó lướt qua!”

“Cái quái…?” Glorfindel tung chăn nhảy xuống nền, nhanh chóng chạy lại chỗ cậu bạn đang co rúm vùi mặt vào gối. “Tôi theo dõi thiết bị từ nãy tới giờ, đâu phát hiện dấu hiệu bất thường nào. Tiếng động kia là do tôi lỡ chân đá đổ ly nước mà thôi…”

“Không! Là sau khi cậu làm đổ ly nước…” Elrond gần như sắp hét lên lần nữa, tay bấu chặt mép chăn. “Tôi vừa bật đèn thì nó lướt qua, một thanh niên tóc vàng dài, không phải người tóc đen như cậu nói… Chắc chắn là kẻ lục đục suốt trên đầu giường mấy hôm nay…”

“Valar hỡi.” Glorfindel vừa vỗ vai trấn an bạn mình vừa lẩm bẩm. “Thêm một con ma, lại còn là một con ma biến thái thích làm trò mờ ám bên giường người ta. Tôi thề tôi không thể không nghĩ nó ngồi đó để ngắm cậu. Là yêu quái hoặc yêu râu xanh rồi chứ ma gì nữa. Tôi tự hỏi lúc còn sống tên này trơ trẽn sa đoạ đến mức nào.”

 _Có ngươi mới biến thái, đồ đần. Từ lúc nào… chỉ ngồi bên giường cũng bị gọi là yêu râu xanh thế hả?_  Thranduil nghiến răng giận dữ. Anh thiết nghĩ khi bị Gil-Galad phản công thì Oropher cũng chỉ có thể tức tối đến thế này mà thôi. Vì tình cảnh lúc bấy giờ không cho phép anh trồi khỏi gầm giường ném cây đèn ngủ vào tên ngốc tóc vàng, Thranduil ước gì có thể siêu thoát ngay lập tức, để không phải nghe Glorfindel bình loạn tào lao về mình nữa.

“Có chuyện gì vậy hai đứa? Biết mấy giờ rồi không?” Đèn phòng bật sáng và một Gil-Galad đầy lo lắng xuất hiện ở cửa. Thranduil nhướng mắt nhìn, lần đầu tiên thầm cầu khẩn cha mình đã thất bại mà trở về hầm rượu, chứ đừng bám theo Gil-Galad (không phải anh không thương cha, song khó thể để Oropher biết Glorfindel gọi anh là thứ gì.)

Tuy nhiên các vị thần luôn yêu thích việc trêu đùa cả người lẫn ma – chàng nhạc công gần như rã ra thành sương vì xấu hổ, khi thấy mái tóc vàng xoăn ẩn hiện sau lưng Gil-Galad.

“Elr bảo cậu ấy nhìn thấy thêm một con ma khác.” Glorfindel vò rối mái tóc vàng dài, bắt đầu liến thoắng. “Theo như lời kể thì là một con yêu quái cực kì biến thái thích ngắm người ta ngủ, chú Gil ạ. Chú thử điều tra lịch sử ngôi nhà xem những đời chủ nhân trước có ai từng là yêu râu xanh không. Cháu vẫn muốn được gặp ma quỷ, nhưng thể loại biến thái kinh khiếp này thì không đời nào…”

“Gì chứ, Thran? Thằng nhóc đó nói thật sao?” Oropher trồi khỏi sàn nhà, ngay sát bên Thranduil. Anh thầm mong Elrond đừng vô tình nhìn xuống giường. Trong bóng tối của gầm giường, hai linh hồn sáng nhờ nhờ tựa sương bạc, nhất là mái tóc bạch kim xoăn dài của Oropher như được kết từ ánh sao mùa đông. Một cảnh tượng khá huyền bí và đẹp mắt – bất chấp bụi bặm cùng vài con nhện, và dĩ nhiên đối với người ít yếu bóng vía hơn Elrond.

“Không, con còn chưa kịp làm gì hết.” Thranduil ấm ức nói, siết tay trên cần đàn. Cây violin bất li thân vẫn chưa kéo được nốt nhạc nào để doạ những vị khách không mời. “Là tự hắn suy diễn rồi đi tới kết luận linh tinh.”

Oropher lộ vẻ thích thú bất thường, dường ông đã quyết định quên mình vừa bị Gil-Galad phản công thế nào, để hướng sự chú ý vào scandal ồn ào trong phòng. “Nhưng không thể phủ nhận việc con có ngồi bên đầu giường người ta. Ma biến thái cơ… ‘Chưa kịp làm’ đồng nghĩa với ‘Sẽ thử làm’ đấy, con trai, nhớ cẩn thận từ ngữ.”

“Cũng giống như cha ngồi bên đầu giường Gil-Galad thôi.” Thranduil chống chế. ” Con một đời sống đúng đắn đường hoàng chưa từng trêu hoa ghẹo nguyệt, chết đi dĩ nhiên cũng không hoá yêu râu xanh. Chỉ là… đột nhiên Elrond phản ứng quá nhanh, khiến con giấu mình không kịp. Bằng không đã chẳng đánh động tên ngốc lộn xộn kia.”

“Ma biến thái à?” Gil-Galad trông có vẻ đăm chiêu bất thường. “Chẳng lẽ nó giở trò thô tục gì đó, hoặc cháu tận mắt nhìn thấy nó trong tình trạng không mảnh vải che thân hả Elr?”

“Cháu không nhìn rõ lắm… Nó vụt thoáng qua rất nhanh.” Elrond khó nhọc đáp. “Chỉ biết nó có mái tóc vàng rất dài.”

“Cháu không kịp thấy gì hết, tiếc ghê, nhưng thiết tưởng đêm nào cũng lợi dụng việc mình vô hình mà loay hoay trên đầu giường người khác, thì chẳng phải hạng đứng đắn tử tế gì cho cam.” Glorfindel xen vào.

“Tên khốn mặt mâm Gil-Galad đúng là suy bụng ta ra bụng người. Làm như ai cũng có thể thô bỉ khoe hết mọi thứ như hắn.” Oropher buột miệng đầy khinh thường, như thể cha đã từng nhìn thấy Gil-Galad không mảnh vải trên người vậy.

“Chuyện này… đi quá xa rồi…” Thranduil ngắc ngứ. Nếu còn sống, hẳn mặt anh đã nóng đến độ có thể chiên được cả giỏ trứng. Lần này đến lượt Oropher phải kéo tay thằng con xuống lại hầm rượu, trước khi mọi chuyện trở nên hỗn loạn. “Thiệt tình, con cam đoan với ta là sẽ cho thằng nhóc tóc vàng ấy biết tay, vậy mà cuối cùng gậy ông lại đập lưng ông. Chẳng lẽ lần sau ta phải giúp con một tay?”

“Thôi, cho con xin. Cha cứ lo đối tượng Gil-Galad của cha đi.” Thranduil làu bàu. Thứ duy nhất anh cần lúc này là một thùng rượu ủ lâu năm, đủ để tạm quên cụm từ “ma biến thái” và cả tiếng thét kinh hoàng của Elrond.

***  
Sau một hồi náo loạn về sự kiện có ma xuất hiện trong phòng, cộng thêm bài giảng vô cùng cặn kẽ của Gil-Galad rằng ánh sáng tuỳ theo góc nhìn có thể gây ảo giác cho con người như thế nào, và rằng chẳng có ma quỷ gì trong nhà hết, tất cả chỉ là hiện tượng vật lí bình thường, cuối cùng Glorfindel cũng có thể yên ổn chui trở lại cái ổ của mình, tiếp tục kiểm tra tình hình các thiết bị lắp trong nhà.

Vì Elrond quá ám ảnh với con ma nơi đầu giường, còn Gil-Galad bảo hai đứa ở chung với nhau tất sẽ gây loạn, không để cho ai ngủ được, nên đã khuyên thằng cháu xuống ngủ chung với mình, để lại Glorfindel một mình trong phòng. Chàng sinh viên tóc vàng khấp khởi mừng vì cơ hội anh mong chờ bấy lâu đã đến – cơ hội sử dụng quân át chủ bài của hội săn ma – dẫu nó có thể không chính xác như thiết bị điện tử, và đôi khi dễ đem lại hệ luỵ khủng khiếp.

Nghe ngóng một hồi hòng đảm bảo hai chú cháu dưới lầu đã ngủ, Glorfindel cẩn trọng khoá trái cửa, kiểm tra laptop lần cuối, rồi lôi bàn cầu cơ dưới đáy ba lô ra. Thực chất đó chỉ là một tấm giấy cũ ghim trên bảng gỗ, ghi đầy đủ chữ cái và các con số, kèm một mẩu gỗ nhỏ hình trái tim mà linh hồn sẽ dịch chuyển nó vào các chữ cái tương ứng, người liên lạc sẽ ghép lại để có câu trả lời. Mỗi thành viên hội săn ma đều có một bàn cầu cơ thế này, song từ khi thành lập đến giờ chưa ai có diễm phúc được trò chuyện với linh hồn. Thậm chí Gildor trong một lần quá chán đã tự dịch chuyển mẩu gỗ rồi phao tin ầm lên rằng ma quỷ đã chịu trả lời câu hỏi của cậu ta.

Glorfindel rắc muối thành một vòng hẹp dưới sàn nhà, không quá vung vãi để sáng mai dễ dàng dọn dẹp (Elrond sẽ không đời nào chịu ở một căn phòng từng diễn ra nghi thức cầu cơ) Đoạn anh thắp một cây nến trắng, đặt lên đế cho sáp khỏi rỏ đầy sàn, rồi ngồi vào vòng muối, với bàn cầu cơ ở ngoài vòng. Nghi thức cầu cơ truyền thống không có việc rắc muối, song rút kinh nghiệm từ quá nhiều tai nạn tâm linh trên thế giới, hội của Glorfindel quyết định cải tiến phương pháp bằng cách thêm vào một bước giống như “thắt dây an toàn.”

Anh vươn người, đặt nhẹ ngón trỏ vào mẩu gỗ đang nằm ngay ngắn chính giữa tấm giấy. Trong ánh nến mờ tỏ, từng kí tự viết bằng mực đen như đang sống dậy, hoá thành những hình nhân nhảy múa. Chàng sinh viên hít vào một hơi – anh không hề sợ hãi, nhưng lại khá căng thẳng, bởi ngôi nhà này chắc chắn có linh hồn hiện diện.

“Tôi có thể biết tên người đã ra cổng đón tôi lúc sáng được không?” Glorfindel hỏi khẽ.

Một khoảng lặng dài bất tận trải ra sau đó. Cầu cơ không phải như gọi điện thoại, muốn kết nối là kết nối được ngay. Đã quá quen nên Glorfindel kiên nhẫn chờ đợi, cho tới khi ngọn nến bất chợt chập chờn – rất nhanh, dù phòng hoàn toàn kín gió.

“Nếu người không muốn nói thì tôi cũng không ép.” Chàng sinh viên tiếp tục, không thể rũ bỏ được cảm giác có người đang đứng sau màn tối trước mặt. Tim anh đập dồn, nửa phấn khích tột độ, nửa lại vô cùng căng thẳng vì không biết phải làm gì nến người đó quyết định im lặng. Rồi rất đột ngột, ngón trỏ đang đặt trên mẩu gỗ của anh tê rân, như vừa có dòng điện chạy qua.

Và trong sự ngạc nhiên xen vui sướng của kẻ săn ma, mẩu gỗ bắt đầu chầm chậm dịch chuyển. Glorfindel đăm đăm nhìn nó dịch vào các chữ cái, gần như không dám thở, không dám chớp mắt vì sợ sẽ bỏ sót chữ.

“‘Eres’ sao?” Anh lên tiếng ngay khi mẩu gỗ dừng lại. “Nghe như biệt danh nhỉ… mà cũng không sao, miễn là có tên gì đó để tôi gọi người. Cảm ơn vì sáng nay đã ra đón tôi, Eres.”

Mẩu gỗ lại chạy tiếp, lần này nhanh hơn một chút, ý lại khá dài làm Glorfindel theo dõi đến nhức cả mắt: “Bao nhiêu năm nay, tôi chưa từng được ai chào mình chân thành và nồng nhiệt như vậy. Tôi rất vui. Cảm ơn anh, Glorfindel.”

 _Là dân văn chương ưa khách sáo đây._  Chàng sinh viên thầm nghĩ.  _Con ma sửa lỗi bản thảo của Elr._  “Nào, có gì đâu. Cậu ở đây được bao lâu rồi, Eres?”

“Khi sống hay khi chết?” Câu hỏi ngược lại làm Glorfindel lúng túng mất một lúc. Quả thực anh không có nhiều kinh nghiệm trò chuyện với linh hồn, chỉ tại hội săn ma luôn luôn thất bại. “Cả hai đi.” Anh nói.

“Đây là nhà chú tôi. Tôi sống ở đây từ năm lên mười.” Mẩu gỗ chạy hơi ngập ngừng, có vẻ như cậu ta khó chịu khi nhắc về quá khứ. “Tổng cộng là mười lăm năm. Cả khi còn sống lẫn khi đã chết.”

Glorfindel nhẩm tính, tim anh hơi se lại.  _Vậy hồn ma này qua đời khi mới hai mươi, quá trẻ_. Ý nghĩ về một người chỉ trạc tuổi mình bị giam hãm vĩnh viễn trong ngôi nhà khiến Glorfindel thấy buồn bã lạ lùng.

Mẩu gỗ nhẹ nhàng chạy tiếp: “Tôi biết anh nghĩ gì. Anh muốn hỏi chuyện gì đã xảy ra.”

“Ờm… đúng là tôi cũng có chút thắc mắc…” Glorfindel bối rối đáp, vô thức vén mớ tóc bết mồ hôi ra sau tai. Sự hiện diện của “người” sau màn tối đang dần rõ hơn. “Nhưng nếu cậu cảm thấy phiền toái hay khó chịu thì tôi cũng không dám hỏi thêm…”

“Nếu anh cam kết không kể với ai.” Ngón tay anh chợt tê dữ dội, hệt như bị một cánh tay đầy giận dữ lẫn khổ sở túm chặt. “Không kể với ai.”

“Nhưng tại sao lại nói với tôi…?” Glorfindel không khỏi thắc mắc. Cảm xúc của linh hồn nọ giờ đang tấn công anh như một đợt thuỷ triều tăm tối. Bàn cầu cơ có khả năng kết nối hai linh hồn với nhau, và chàng sinh viên tóc vàng đồ rằng nếu không có vòng muối, hẳn mình đã bị nhập từ lâu.

“Không biết.” Mẩu gỗ lại ngập ngừng chạy, và luồng điện tê dại kia cũng dịu đi ít nhiều. “Có lẽ vì anh khiến tôi thấy hạnh phúc. Dù chỉ là vài giây ngắn ngủi.”

“Gì cơ…?” Glorfindel bàng hoàng hỏi lại.

Tuy nhiên ngọn nến trắng sắp cháy hết, người trong vùng bóng tối cũng từ từ phai nhạt. Mẩu gỗ chậm rãi chạy những dòng cuối: “Hôm nay trễ quá. Tôi phải đi trước khi trời hửng sáng. Hẹn anh lần sau.”

“Cậu trở về tầng áp mái phải không?” Anh cố vớt vát, nhưng mẩu gỗ đã dừng lại hoàn toàn sau khi chạy xong dòng  _Chúc ngủ ngon, Glorfindel._

Ánh nến bùng lên dữ dội trước khi lụi tắt, bỏ Glorfindel lại một mình trong bóng tối nhờ nhờ, gần như tê cứng vì những trải nghiệm mới – lần đầu tiên trò chuyện với một hồn ma, sau từng ấy năm rong ruổi theo hội săn ma khắp Trung Địa.

Hơn thế nữa, dẫu chưa hẳn rõ ràng, song anh có cảm giác linh hồn này – hay “Eres” chính là định mệnh của đời mình.


	6. Kiến trúc sư và mối bận tâm

“Tiếng đàn violin kì quái ấy văng vẳng hai đêm rồi. Cứ trăng lên là nó bắt đầu.” Elrond đau khổ nói, trong khi lật giở mấy cuốn sách dầy cộp dùng để tham khảo cho bài luận cuối tháng sau. Còn lâu mới tới hạn nộp, song cậu chỉ muốn tìm thứ gì đó hòng phân tán sự chú ý. Kể từ vụ nhắc lỗi chính tả hôm nọ, cậu không dám bước chân vào thư phòng của Gil-Galad thêm lần nào nữa. Thành thử dù làm bài, viết bản thảo hay đọc sách đều phải xuống phòng khách, nơi cửa ra vào luôn mở rộng hai cánh, để cậu có thể bật dậy chạy trốn lũ ma bất cứ lúc nào.

Glorfindel đeo tai nghe nằm gõ máy tính bên cạnh, mặt càng lúc càng đăm chiêu, hẳn cậu ta đang kiểm tra các thiết bị ghi âm. Từ sau cái đêm có ma xuất hiện trong phòng, Elrond có cảm tưởng cậu bạn tóc vàng – và cả chú Gil-Galad đều đang giấu mình chuyện gì đó rất khủng khiếp.  _Mà thôi, cứ để họ giấu. Nội tiếng đàn kia đã đủ ám ảnh rồi._  Cậu thầm nghĩ, ước gì đây chỉ là một cơn ác mộng dài. Khi thức dậy, cậu sẽ nhìn thấy cái trần đầy vết ố của căn hộ cũ, và nghe tiếng hát bò rống của Isildur vọng sang. Khổ nỗi cậu chẳng biết làm cách nào để tỉnh khỏi cơn ác mộng chết tiệt này.

Được một lúc, Glorfindel gập máy lại rồi nằm ườn ra sofa như một con mèo lười, trông có vẻ chán nản: “Hôm nay cũng chẳng thu được gì, dù chỉ là một tiếng động nhỏ. Kiểu này chắc tôi không báo cho hội sớm được. Cậu có chắc đó là tiếng violin không Elr?”

“Nghe rõ mồn một như tôi đang nói chuyện với cậu vậy. Nhưng nó chỉ kéo dài đến nửa đêm.” Cậu sinh viên tóc đen khẳng định. Cậu quyết định đóng sách, vì những dòng chữ cứ nhảy múa trước mắt cậu, mãi chẳng chịu vào đầu. “Chú Gil-Galad cũng bảo không nghe thấy gì. Có phải nó chỉ nhằm vào mình tôi không…”

Giọng đong đầy đau khổ của người đối diện làm Glorfindel hơi ái ngại.  _Cậu ta còn chịu đựng được đến lúc này là giỏi lắm rồi._  Anh mím môi, cố gắng sắp xếp những dấu hiệu đã thấy hoặc được nghe kể, hòng tìm ra kết luận gì đó cho Elrond tạm yên lòng. Tuy nhiên sau một lúc, anh đành đầu hàng không nảy ra được ý tưởng tích cực nào.

Kể từ buổi cầu cơ chóng vánh trong phòng, mọi suy nghĩ của anh thường bị lái về linh hồn tóc đen trên tầng áp mái. Đã hai ngày liền anh không dám cầu cơ để trò chuyện với Eres, bởi người trong nhà luôn thức đến tận nửa đêm – hoặc hơn. Elrond thì do bị tiếng violin kì bí kia quấy rầy, còn chú Gil-Galad chẳng hiểu tất bật chuyện gì mà đèn thư phòng mở đến gần sáng. Dẫu cầu cơ là một trải nghiệm đầy áp lực, vừa căng thẳng lẫn đau buồn, chàng sinh viên tóc vàng vẫn không thể phủ nhận mình muốn gặp lại Eres. Anh tự hỏi lúc bấy giờ linh hồn tóc đen đang làm gì trên gác. Cậu ta có vẻ không giống mấy con ma dở hơi có thể ngồi than khóc từ ngày này sang ngày khác vì thất tình.

“Hôm nay chủ nhật mà chú Gil lái xe đi đâu sớm thế nhỉ?” Glorfindel hắng giọng rồi quyết định đổi chủ đề. “Theo tôi nhớ chú không theo đạo, nên chắc không phải đi lễ nhà thờ.”

“Đi siêu thị mua đồ ăn và cà phê dự trữ như mọi khi, ở nơi heo hút này cũng hơi bất tiện so với căn hộ cũ nằm ngay trung tâm thành phố.” Elrond đáp, liếc nhanh ra cửa. “Vả lại hôm qua tôi tình cờ nghe chú gọi điện hẹn gặp vài người bạn cũ… Nói đến điện thoại, hình như điện thoại cậu đang đổ chuông nãy giờ kìa Glor.”

Glorfindel nhảy dựng lên, dáo dác kiếm một hồi mới tìm ra điện thoại bị vùi dưới đám gối trên sofa. Cậu ta đăm đăm nhìn màn hình, trông có vẻ hơi quan ngại: “Số lạ quá. Không phải Gildor, cũng không phải người trong hội hay chủ cho thuê nhà.”

“Chủ nợ chăng?” Elrond trêu.

“Hoặc gã say rượu rảnh hơi nào đó nhầm số.” Glorfindel nhăn nhó, rồi cũng quyết định nhấc máy.

Không ngờ cậu ta vừa đánh tiếng, đầu dây bên kia lập tức gào lên đầy phấn khích lẫn trách móc, gào liền một hơi không cần quãng nghỉ, như thể cả ngàn năm qua ông ta chỉ chờ mỗi giây phút này. Khỏi cần bật loa ngoài, Elrond cũng nghe được gần hết nội dung: “GLORFY! CHÁU ĐÃ Ở ĐÂU CẢ NĂM NAY HẢ?Có biết chú mỏi mòn thương nhớ cháu ngày đêm quên ăn quên ngủ đến thế nào không, cái thằng đầu khoai tây vô tình vô nghĩa này? Nói gì đi chứ, hay cháu đã sớm quên mình có một người giám hộ tốt bụng đẹp trai tài giỏi nhất trên đời rồi, hả cái thằng ngốc si mê ma quỷ kia?”

Glorfindel khẽ cau mày, nhìn Elrond rồi nhanh tay phác một cử chỉ ra chiều bất lực. Đoạn cậu ta đáp lời, giọng hơi ngán ngẩm: “Chứ không phải chú theo đuổi công trình Gondolin cả năm nay, giờ mới có thời gian nhớ ra chú có một thằng cháu ở chung nhà. Cháu thành ma thì chú cũng chẳng biết đâu, nhỉ? Thôi cháu đùa đấy, mừng chú trở về với thực tại, Turgon.”

Người bên kia đầu dây đã hạ giọng xuống, nói gì đó khiến Glorfindel nhoẻn cười. “Chú vẫn còn ở căn nhà có cây táo đó, chưa chuyển đi đâu sao? Hơi lạ đây, vì trước giờ có lúc nào chú ở yên. Vậy để tuần sau cháu về thăm nhà, giờ cháu đang tá túc nhà chú Gil-Galad. Cho cháu gửi lời hỏi thăm cả Galdor nữa.”

Glorfindel cúp máy rồi thả phịch cả người lẫn điện thoại xuống ghế. “Ông chú già này lại đổi số. Đảm bảo là do ăn bớt vật liệu sợ người ta lùng ra.”

“Chú vẫn chẳng thay đổi gì hết. Có thật là một năm nay hai người không gặp nhau lần nào?” Elrond mỉm cười.

Như một quy luật, khi hai đứa trẻ trở thành bạn thân, tự khắc phụ huynh của chúng cũng quen với nhau. Hơn nữa Gil-Galad và Turgon có khá nhiều điểm tương đồng, nên mối quan hệ giữa hai nhà được duy trì khá tốt, bất kể một thời gian dài không gặp nhau đi chăng. Glorfindel có thể sang nhà Elrond sống, và ngược lại. Ngày xưa cậu có một thời gian ở nhờ nhà Turgon vì chú Gil-Galad về thăm cha. Tuy nhiên, công việc đòi hỏi phải thường xuyên công tác xa, cộng thêm bản tính nghệ sĩ thích mơ mộng, lại ưa trêu hoa ghẹo nguyệt khiến Turgon khó thể trở thành một người giám hộ lo cho cháu từng li từng tí được như Gil-Galad.  _Bảo sao Glor có thể tự do tự tại đến thế._

“Ừm, tôi cũng không nhớ rõ là một năm hay hơn. Turgon thường đi giám sát công trình ở những nơi xa xôi khỉ ho cò gáy nào đó chỉ mình chú biết, còn tôi cũng theo hội săn ma ở những nơi tương tự, nên không gặp nhau là chuyện bình thường. Nhưng tôi không quên chú đâu.” Glorfindel cười, lùa tay vào mớ tóc vàng dài. “Có lần tôi về nhà và được một người phụ nữ lạ hoắc vừa già vừa xấu ra mở cửa, bà ấy còn tưởng tôi là quân lừa đảo. Hỏi thăm loanh quanh mãi mới biết Turgon bán căn nhà đó từ mấy tháng trước, rồi chuyển đi đâu chẳng ai rõ, điện thoại thì cũng đổi số liên tục. Lần đó tìm được chú là cả một kì tích.”

Elrond nhớ hôm trước từng xem bản tin về lễ khánh thành khu đô thị cao cấp Gondolin, nổi bật nhất là toà cao ốc màu trắng ngay trung tâm, được tạo hình giống một ngọn tháp cẩm thạch vươn thẳng lên chống lấy vòm trời. “Dẫu tính tình hơi kì quái nhưng chú ấy thật giỏi. Để thiết kế ra một công trình như vậy, hẳn phải mất rất nhiều thời gian lẫn tâm sức.” Cậu suýt soa, và những tia tự hào nháng lên trong cặp đồng tử xanh biếc của người đối diện. Rồi Elrond đột nhiên nhớ ra một điểm: “Tôi nhớ trước giờ chú Turgon ưa sống một mình, kể từ khi ly dị vợ và con gái chú đi lấy chồng. Vậy Galdor mà cậu gửi lời hỏi thăm là ai thế?”

“À, một con ma.” Glorfindel buột miệng.

Anh lập tức hối hận khi thấy vẻ kinh hoàng tột độ lan dần trên khuôn mặt người bạn. Biết mình lỡ lời, Glorfindel đành chữa cháy: “Không, không phải hồn ma vương vất ghê rợn như mấy dạng thông thường… Anh ấy, nói sao nhỉ, giống như thần bảo hộ hoặc tinh linh, dù mọi người trong khu phố đó vẫn sợ hãi bảo anh là quỷ. Ấy không đừng có hét lên chứ Elr, nếu Galdor là quỷ thì chú cháu tôi tan xác từ lâu rồi, làm gì còn ngồi đây được. Anh ấy không bao giờ rời gốc cây táo cổ thụ sau nhà nên chẳng doạ dẫm hoặc làm hại ai bao giờ…”

“Tóm lại.” Elrond vất vả nói, cảm thấy may mắn vì cậu suýt nữa đề nghị được đến thăm nhà Glorfindel. “Chú Turgon đang bị quỷ ám?”

“Đã bảo không phải quỷ. Dù lúc mới mua nhà, anh ấy làm hơi dữ  _một chút._ ” Chàng sinh viên tóc vàng phân bua. Đột nhiên Glorfindel cảm tưởng Eres và Galdor tương đồng ở nhiều điểm, bảo sao trong buổi cầu cơ anh lại có cảm giác khá quen thuộc.  _Nhất là sự cô độc và niềm khát khao tìm người hiểu mình._  “Tính đến nay thì Galdor là linh hồn duy nhất tôi nhìn thấy được. Anh ấy tốt tính, ưa trò chuyện, lại có vẻ rất thích Turgon – và chú cũng vậy. Cậu mà gặp anh ấy sẽ lập tức tan chảy cho xem…”

“Thôi, cho tôi xin.” Elrond lắc đầu quầy quậy. “Tôi chưa bao giờ nghĩ đám ma quỷ sẽ xinh đẹp cả.”

Tiếng bánh xe rít quen thuộc vẳng đến, cắt ngang cuộc trò chuyện của hai người. Glorfindel nhướng đầu nhìn qua cửa sổ, quả nhiên chỉ có thể là âm thanh từ chiếc xe cũ kĩ của chú Gil.

Cùng lúc đó, cái ghế dựa cạnh cửa bếp đột nhiên đổ kềnh – như thể có người ngồi nãy giờ, và hắn quá phấn khích ra đón Gil-Galad đến độ xô đổ cả ghế. Chàng sinh viên tóc vàng đưa tay dụi mắt, song chẳng bắt được dấu hiệu nào của linh hồn, dẫu chỉ là một thoáng mờ mờ. Anh lại không dám kiểm tra mớ thiết bị, bởi có vẻ như Elrond chưa phát hiện ra sự kiện ghế đổ kì dị ấy, mở máy khác nào đánh động nỗi sợ trong cậu (mấy hôm nay, mỗi lần Glorfindel mang laptop ra, cậu bạn lại e ngại liệu có phải anh vừa nhận được tín hiệu mới từ ma quỷ trong nhà).

“Sự kiện ngàn năm có một đây.” Elrond mỉm cười, tạm thời quên khuấy chuyện quỷ ám Turgon. “Nhìn xem, bữa nay chú Gil-Galad mời bạn về nhà. Không biết ai có diễm phúc vậy nhỉ?”

Gil-Galad vừa xuống xe mở cổng. Glorfindel tò mò nhìn người ngồi ở băng ghế sau (ôm một đống túi giấy và có vẻ đang nói huyên thuyên không ngừng)  _Mình từng tiếp xúc với phong cách nhiều chuyện này ở đâu rồi thì phải,_  chàng sinh viên tóc vàng thầm nghĩ,  _thậm chí còn rất gần đây, chẳng hiểu vì sao nhớ mãi không ra._

Mọi thắc mắc đều lập tức được giải đáp khi người đó hào hứng bước ra khoảng sân lát đá, nghiêng đầu ngắm nghía đánh giá từ cổng đến nhà, theo phong thái vô cùng chuyên nghiệp chỉ có ở những kiến trúc sư kì cựu. Hơn nữa, mái tóc đen ánh tím rất dài buộc hờ sau lưng, cùng bộ vest trắng tinh lịch lãm của ông ta là đặc trưng vĩnh viễn không thay đổi.

“Ôi, ông chú già trở về với thực tại cũng nhanh thật.” Glorfindel bật thốt, gần như không tin vào mắt mình. “Đã thừa biết tôi tá túc ở đâu, giờ còn đến tận nơi như vậy, việc quái gì phải gọi cuộc điện thoại vớ vẩn ban nãy…”

“Có lẽ vì nhớ cậu quá không kiềm chế nổi.” Elrond trêu. “Tôi phải dọn dẹp một chút, để còn nghênh đón khách quý. Tôi chẳng nhớ lần cuối chú Turgon ghé nhà là lúc nào. Cậu ra giúp hai chú xách đồ đi, Glor. Trông có vẻ nặng nề lỉnh kỉnh ra phết.”

“Cậu vừa tổng vệ sinh nhà cửa lúc sáng đấy thôi, việc gì phải dọn. Cứ ra với tôi.” Chàng sinh viên tóc vàng nói, nhảy khỏi sofa và bắt đầu buộc lại tóc cho gọn gàng. Thực chất anh e ngại “đối tượng” ngồi trên ghế cạnh cửa bếp kia vẫn còn lởn vởn đâu đó, nhiều khả năng là con ma biến thái bốc đồng đêm nọ, và anh không dám liều để Elrond loay hoay dọn dẹp trong nhà một mình.

Không đợi cậu bạn tóc đen kịp phản đối, Glorfindel nắm lấy cổ tay cậu kéo ra cửa, vừa vặn lúc Gil-Galad và Turgon bước đến trước hàng hiên.

Turgon, như mọi khi, đã mở máy về vấn đề nhà cửa là không tắt được.

“Dạng kiến trúc này cũng cổ rồi, cứ nhìn cách họ ghép mộng gỗ thật khít là biết, đó là lí do nhìn nó có vẻ muốn sập nhưng chẳng bao giờ sập được, kể cả trường hợp bị bỏ hoang lâu năm. Dưới móng nhà có kè đá xanh rất chắc, không phải kiểu xây dối như mấy căn nhà mới ở trung tâm thành phố – nhìn thì hoành tráng nhưng một hai năm sau sẽ lún liền, mất công sửa chữa. Cách dựng hiên chạy vòng đến gara này khá phổ biến khoảng bốn mươi năm trước, cậu nên tận dụng nó để trồng trường xuân, hoa đậu thơm hoặc cây leo gì đó cho đẹp. Nhà có tầng áp mái nhỉ? Tôi khuyên cậu đừng cất trữ đồ tươi sống hoặc ngủ trên đó, bởi nhược điểm của bộ khung mái mà tôi nói lúc nãy khiến mùa đông trên gác vô cùng lạnh lẽo, còn mùa hè thì bức bí nóng nực, dễ khiến rau củ hỏng đặc biệt là táo…”

“Valar hỡi, tôi là nhân viên văn phòng chứ đâu phải tay buôn rau quả mà dự trữ cả đống táo trong nhà.” Gil-Galad bật cười với vị kiến trúc sư đang đăm chiêu nghiên cứu bậc tam cấp, cửa chính cùng mấy cây cột đỡ mái hiên. “Còn có đối tượng khác đáng để quan tâm hơn này.”

Turgon ngẩng lên, biểu cảm lập tức thay đổi khi nhìn thấy hai đứa cháu đứng ngay cửa. Elrond cúi đầu chào, rồi bước xuống thềm bắt tay chú. Bàn tay ấm áp và đầy vết chai. Turgon mỉm cười, đoạn vỗ nhẹ lên vai cậu: “Gil-Galad thật có tay nuôi. Cháu lớn nhanh quá, chú gần như không nhận ra. Cứ tưởng là Earendil vừa nhuộm tóc đen… ồ không, chú xin lỗi, lẽ ra chú không nên nhắc đến cậu ấy…”

“Không sao ạ.” Elrond cười nhẹ, dẫu tên cha cậu vừa khiến dòng kí ức và nỗi buồn khẽ dấy lên một chút. Cậu giúp hai người xách bớt đồ đạc (hầu hết là đồ ăn và đặc biệt nhiều táo) trong khi Turgon quay sang đứa cháu yêu quý của mình. “Nghênh đón người giám hộ của mình kiểu gì chán thế. Chú cứ nghĩ cháu phải nhào đến ôm chầm lấy mình, kèm thêm khóc lóc vì nhớ thương kia. Cháu đã kịp phá tan tành nhà mới của Gil-Galad chưa hả Glor? Dạo này học hành lẫn công tác với ma quỷ có tiến triển gì hay ho không?”

“À… có một chút.” Glorfindel ấp úng tìm lời. Dòng suy nghĩ của anh một lần nữa lại bị lái về phía linh hồn tóc đen trên gác.  _Chú Turgon nói gác đó mùa đông rất lạnh còn mùa hè nóng bức. Nếu Eres lúc còn sống phải ở trên đó suốt thì thật bất hạnh._

“Chú về thành phố từ hôm nào vậy?” Anh quyết định đổi chủ đề không liên quan đến ma quỷ, bởi liên tưởng đến Eres khiến lòng anh chùng hẳn xuống.

“Mới sáng nay.” Turgon vui vẻ nói, bất chấp vẻ mặt kinh dị của Glorfindel và cái lắc đầu ra chiều bất lực của Gil-Galad. Khu đô thị Gondolin cách thành phố họ đang sống gần một ngày đi tàu điện (nếu lái xe thì còn xa hơn nữa, như chú Gil miêu tả là “đi khét lốp xe cũng chưa tới”) lại phải đổi ba chuyến tàu, người khoẻ mạnh nhất khi đến nơi cũng gần hết hơi.  _Vậy mà Turgon lại chẳng tỏ ra mệt mỏi, vẫn còn sức huyên thuyên, áo sơ mi phẳng phiu và tóc óng mượt. Ông chú già này sắp thành tinh rồi._  Glorfindel thầm nghĩ. Việc đi tàu đối với anh là một cực hình, đặc biệt là những chuyến đông đúc vào ngày chủ nhật.

“Vào thăm quan một vòng rồi tranh thủ nghỉ ngơi đi, anh cũng đâu còn trẻ trung gì lắm.” Gil-Galad nhắc. “Trưa nay Glorfindel sẽ đãi anh món thịt nửa sống nửa cháy kèm khoai tây quá lửa, tuyệt tác nó mới cho tôi thưởng thức hôm trước…”

“Vẫn tốt hơn hồi chúng ta mới quen, Gil-Galad ạ.” Turgon đang nhăn nhó vì cụm  _Đâu còn trẻ trung gì lắm_  cũng phải bật cười khi thấy mặt thằng cháu bí xị. “Đừng trêu nó nữa. Tôi vẫn chưa quên con cá cháy thành than – hoặc là đống than hình cá mà cậu đem đãi khách.”

“Vào nhà kẻo nắng bể đầu bây giờ, cả hai người. Chúng ta còn nhiều vấn đề quan trọng cần bàn đây.” Gil-Galad đổi giọng hối thúc. Qua khoé mắt, Glorfindel thấy hai tai chú đỏ ửng.  _Tối nay phải bảo chú Turgon kể chi tiết vụ đống than hình cá mới được._  Anh hào hứng nghĩ.

***  
“Con không nghĩ cha lại có thể vội vàng bỏ chạy đến độ xô đổ cả ghế. Cũng may Elrond không kịp nhìn thấy cảnh tượng đó.” Thranduil nói, ngồi xuống bên một thùng rượu, hơi quan ngại vì ông cha bốc đồng hôm nay lại đăm chiêu một cách bất thường. Mới đầu chàng nhạc công nghĩ đó là do Gil-Galad có khách, thành thử Oropher thất vọng vì không thể quấy phá ông ta nhiều như mọi khi. Cha vẫn thường tuyên bố sẽ không làm liên luỵ đến người ngoài, chỉ giải quyết nợ nần với Gil-Galad mà thôi. Tuy nhiên, sau một thời gian quan sát, anh nhận ra vấn đề chính nằm ở vị khách kia.  _Cha có vẻ e ngại người đó._

“Không phải bỏ chạy, mà là tránh mặt. Đừng khinh thường, tên Turgon ấy có khả năng nhìn thấy linh hồn. Thời trẻ hắn từng dây vào vài cái hội săn ma dở hơi, còn được phỏng vấn đôi lần.” Cuối cùng Oropher lên tiếng, gạt mớ tóc xoăn xoã xuống mặt. “Khí chất xua đuổi tà ma của hắn còn mạnh hơn cả thằng nhóc Glorfindel, nếu hai tên đó ở chung một chỗ thì đừng dại lảng vảng đến gần. Tạm thời ta chưa muốn hồn phi phách tán, bởi ta còn phải tống cổ tên xâm lăng Gil-Galad ra khỏi nhà đã.”

Thranduil miết tay trên dây đàn, làm bật ra vài thanh âm chói tai kì cục. “Con biết, hai người đó mới đến cửa con đã thấy khó chịu rồi, nên mới phải bỏ xuống đây. Nhưng…” Anh ngập ngừng một thoáng để lựa lời, vì không biết nên diễn đạt thế nào cho rành mạch. “… có phải cha từng biết Turgon trước đây không? Ý con là lúc còn sống.”

“Chậc, chơi đàn điên dại liền mấy đêm không ngờ lại khiến con sáng suốt lên hẳn. Turgon học chung trường đại học với ta. Như đã kể, hắn nổi tiếng khắp trường phần vì đào hoa, phần vì những vụ khám phá tâm linh. Thằng nhóc Glorfindel chỉ bằng một góc của hắn thuở xưa.” Cha anh cười nhạt, với tay lấy cốc rượu để sẵn trên sàn – hầu như Oropher lúc nào cũng để rượu trong tầm tay. ” Nhưng đột nhiên sau khi tốt nghiệp, Turgon an phận làm kiến trúc sư, và ta từng lừa hắn một vố không chê vào đâu được. Lần đó ta vừa lời một khoản kha khá, vừa tống khứ được cả chục thùng rượu chua, hỏng, đóng cặn tưởng sắp phải đổ đi. Giá mà ta được nhìn thấy vẻ mặt của Turgon khi khui thùng chuẩn bị cho lễ khởi công. Ai bảo đã muốn mua rượu ngon mà còn kì kèo bớt một thêm hai, thành thử ta quyết định phải thay các Valar cho tên keo kiệt ấy một bài học.”

 _Valar hỡi._  Thranduil thiếu điều muốn rên lên, trước cách cha anh tự hào nói về phi vụ buôn bán táng tận lương tâm, như thể đó là chiến công oanh liệt nhất Trung Địa. Anh có thể lờ mờ hình dung khuôn mặt của vị kiến trúc sư xấu số kia trong buổi lễ. Nó sẽ có biểu cảm tương tự như khi Oropher bị Gil-Galad phản công. “Bảo sao cha tránh ông ta dữ vậy. Nếu Turgon quả thực nhìn thấy linh hồn… Bị gọi là ‘con ma lừa đảo’ trước mặt Gil-Galad đảm bảo không mấy dễ chịu, cha nhỉ?” Thranduil nói, nhớ lại việc bị Glorfindel gán cho biệt danh yêu râu xanh, chỉ vì một phút bất cẩn. Anh phải kéo violin cật lực hai đêm mới có thể bình tĩnh phần nào (đủ để ý thức được mình đã khiến Elrond vô cùng sợ hãi, bằng thứ âm nhạc chói tai lúc nửa đêm.)

Oropher ngoảnh mặt vào vách hầm, lầm bầm nghe như  _Gil-Galad là cái thá gì, sao ta phải xấu hổ vì bị gọi là lừa đảo trước mặt hắn._

Nếu Thranduil còn sống, anh nghĩ mình sẽ thở dài đánh thượt. Sau hơn nửa tháng chung sống với những chủ nhân mới của ngôi nhà, họ khó thể giữ cho nước sông không phạm nước giếng như trước. Thranduil biết nhân vật tóc đen trên gác mái đã để ý tên tóc vàng phiền toái bất lịch sự (anh chỉ có thể cảm thán gu của các nhà văn lúc nào cũng khác người) Chàng nhạc công cũng không phủ nhận niềm yêu mến mình dành cho Elrond. Còn lại… Thranduil từng nghe có tồn tại trường hợp gọi là “tình trong như đã, mặt ngoài còn e.” Linh hồn đang rót rượu trước mặt anh là ví dụ tiêu biểu. Đến kẻ vô tâm nhất cũng nhận ra Oropher đã sớm quên lời tuyên chiến gay gắt hôm nào.  _“Đá đít tên nhân viên bàn giấy khỏi nhà” giờ chỉ là cái cớ để cha…_

“Suy nghĩ hiện hết cả lên mặt kìa, con trai. Lúc sống thế nào, lúc chết y chang.” Oropher đột nhiên lớn giọng. “Ta còn lâu mới tha thứ cho tên mặt mâm ti tiện Gil-Galad, làm gì có chuyện hướng về chung sống hoà bình.”

“Sao cha lại cho rằng con nghĩ đến mối thù của cha và Gil-Galad?” Thranduil chớp mắt vẻ ngây thơ vô tội. “Con đang tự hỏi Turgon ở lại bao lâu.”

Oropher có vẻ lúng túng cực độ trong vòng nửa phút, rồi ậm ừ: “Thì ta chỉ nói vậy thôi, để con không liên tưởng linh tinh. Giữa ta và tên xâm lăng Gil-Galad chẳng có gì ngoài chiến tuyến.”

_Suy nghĩ cũng hiện hết lên mặt cha rồi._

Thranduil cười trừ. Cha anh đã lại quay người vào vách hầm, có vẻ đang miên man nghĩ về đối tượng nào đó.  _Chẳng rõ chuyện này sẽ đi đến đâu, nếu Gil-Galad quyết phản công đến cùng._

Tiếng đổ vỡ loảng xoảng trong nhà bếp, kèm thêm tiếng tên ngốc tóc vàng hốt hoảng vọng xuống làm anh hơi quan ngại cho bữa trưa của Elrond – bởi mấy ngày nay tên ngốc nọ thường phá nhiều hơn giúp.

***  
Turgon khẽ rắc nhúm muối cuối cùng, hoàn thành vòng cung hoàn hảo bao lấy cửa thư phòng. Đoạn ông thắp bốn cây nến trắng và đặt vào vị trí đã định, vị trí mà hội săn ma ngày xưa gọi là  _Mũi tên của thiên thần_. Trong ánh ngày nhờ nhờ len qua hai tấm màn cửa dày, ngọn nến chập chờn tạo cho người ta ảo giác ông vừa đặt một mũi tên sáng rực lên nền nhà, với đầu nhọn chĩa thẳng ra cửa. “Giờ thì chúng ta có thể tránh mặt lũ ma tọc mạch trong nhà cậu một lát. Chúng sẽ không thể theo vào, cũng không thể nghe ngóng cho tới khi nến tắt. Thật tình, tôi chẳng bao giờ nghĩ mình lại phải dùng đến trò này. Lẽ ra chúng ta phải giúp hai đứa nhỏ làm bữa, dù tôi biết cậu không tự tin vào tài năng bếp núc.”

Gil-Galad đứng khoanh tay bên cửa sổ, rốt cuộc cũng lên tiếng sau một hồi trầm ngâm quan sát: “Thời điểm tốt để không bị tai vách mạch rừng. Elrond sẽ chết vì sợ nếu nghe phải những chuyện ma quỷ chết chóc kiểu này. Anh vẫn còn chuyên nghiệp lắm, thật xứng danh hội trưởng một thời. Cách thức cầu cơ với muối và nến cũng là do anh dạy Glorfindel phải không?”

“Ừ.” Turgon lẳng lặng vắt áo vest lên ghế rồi lôi ra một quả táo. “Thằng nhóc tiến hành ngay trong nhà sao? Có vấn đề gì nghiêm trọng không?”

“Thực ra thì nó đã làm khá tốt. Vả lại linh hồn được gọi đến cũng không gây hại gì nhiều. Là thanh niên tóc đen đứng trên cầu thang ấy.” Gil- Galad tựa người vào bàn làm việc. “Chủ nhân của ngôi nhà, trước hai linh hồn phiền phức kia khá lâu. Hẳn anh từng nghe về vụ án chấn động thành phố một thời…”

“Tôi còn biết nhiều hơn khối kẻ ngồi lê đôi mách tự nhận là hàng xóm. Sau vụ án, căn nhà bị bỏ hoang một năm rồi được tu bổ lại, bởi vị trí này đúng là món hời cho đám kinh doanh bất động sản. Cậu biết đấy, chính tôi giám sát việc tu bổ, và thằng nhóc khiến công nhân hoảng vía một phen. Không phải ai cũng có thần kinh thép như chúng ta. Chắc cậu tưởng tượng được cảnh họ đang chăm chú xây cất thì một thân người treo lơ lửng buông xuống từ giàn giáo…” Turgon cười nhạt. “Vì công ty này mua lại căn nhà từ vài nguồn hơi – nói sao nhỉ – bất chính, giấy tờ nhà thì chưa làm xong, nên có thể coi là bọn tôi xây dựng trái phép. Lúc nào cũng trong tình trạng lén lút sợ chính quyền địa phương phát hiện. Chỉ hiềm giám đốc đưa ra cái giá quá hào phóng nên tôi không ngần ngại kí hợp đồng.”

“Tôi đoán ngoài việc bị ma ám thì quá trình tu bổ đều suôn sẻ cả?” Gil-Galad nói. “Bằng không đến giờ anh vẫn còn chưa ra tù. Anh đã nói chuyện với linh hồn trên gác mái? Có thật là nó chết vì tự sát không? Tuy tôi không thụ lý vụ án, nhưng hồ sơ có nhiều điểm bất thường, chưa kể đến những lời đồn. Tiếc là sau đó tôi rời ngành, cũng chẳng tìm hiểu được gì thêm.”

“Chính xác, cậu vẫn nhạy bén với những chuyện này như xưa, Gil-Galad ạ. Nhưng sao đột nhiên cậu lại quan tâm đến quá khứ linh hồn tóc đen đó vậy? Tôi cứ tưởng cậu thân chinh ra ga đón tôi là vì sự nghiệp tống khứ con ma đầu xoăn chuyên phá cậu cơ.”

“Tôi chỉ tiện miệng hỏi, có lẽ vì thằng bé trên gác mái cũng trạc tuổi Elrond – và nó có vẻ rất quấn cháu tôi. Nhưng cứ tạm gác lại đã, ta cần vào vấn đề chính trước khi nến tắt. Lúc tu bổ, các anh có mở rộng hầm ngầm hay phát hiện địa đạo nào bên dưới không?”

Turgon lập tức lắc đầu: “Không hề. Trừ phi là những gia đình dọn đến sau cho mở thêm hầm. Cậu nghi ngờ lũ sát nhân giấu xác dưới đó sao?”

“Dĩ nhiên không thể loại trừ trường hợp nào. Tôi không tin hai cha con đó bốc hơi khỏi Trung Địa, bất kể hung thủ phi tang kiểu gì đi chăng.”

“Và nếu cậu tìm được xác họ – đúng hơn là chút gì đó còn sót lại của xác họ, liệu biện pháp sau đó có tàn nhẫn quá?” Turgon nhìn xoáy vào mắt người đối diện. ” Biết đâu ông ta còn nán lại vì tâm nguyện chưa thành. Cậu vội tống tiễn linh hồn mà không hỏi han thì hơi phũ phàng.”

“Yên tâm, tôi biết phải làm gì. Con ma này thật sự phiền phức, biến thái, thù vặt, nghịch dại, hội tụ đủ thói hư tật xấu trên đời lại còn tóc vàng xoăn dễ ghét. Nhưng tôi…” Gil-Galad nghiến răng, rồi hạ giọng không hơn một tiếng thì thầm. “… _nghĩa tử là nghĩa tận,_  tôi không cam tâm bỏ qua án mạng mờ ám như vậy. Dẫu đã ra khỏi ngành thì lương tâm nghề nghiệp vẫn không cho phép. Tôi sẽ làm mọi cách để hai cha con đó có thể yên nghỉ, thay vì tiếp tục bị giam hãm trong nhà.”

“Vậy sao cậu không dẹp tự ái sang một bên để nói chuyện với con ma đầu xoăn kia?” Turgon vặn hỏi. Do kéo màn đóng cửa giữa trưa nắng, bầu không khí trong phòng bắt đầu nóng lên bất thường, khiến ông phải nới cổ áo sơ mi ra. “Chuyện lẽ ra sẽ rất đơn giản nếu người ta chịu ngồi lại với nhau. Nếu con ma ấy còn nhớ mình chết như thế nào, ta sẽ tiết kiệm được thời gian đào bới xới tung cả khu đất lên. Bởi tôi chỉ có thể giúp cậu đến đầu tháng mười một. Sau Halloween tôi phải thầu công trình mới.”

“Thôi, dẹp đi.” Gil-Galad quyết liệt phẩy tay. “Ý tôi là dẹp phương án nói chuyện. Tôi thà bỏ một năm đào bới, còn hơn ngồi lại đàm phán với kẻ kéo chăn, lật giường, phá hỏng đồ đạc, nhìn trộm mình tắm hằng ngày… Thấy mái tóc mì xoắn ấy là đủ nổi khùng lên rồi. Giờ chúng ta cứ thử tìm xem nhà có hầm rượu hay cửa ẩn gì không. Tạm thời đừng để hai đứa nhỏ biết.”

Bốn ngọn nến chập chờn sắp cháy hết, sáp trắng rỏ đầy sàn. Turgon nhướng mày, để ý hai tai Gil-Galad đang đỏ ửng. Ông không kìm được tiếng thở dài, nhớ lại hai năm trước khi ông chuyển nhà từng xảy ra tình huống y hệt. Một con quỷ sống u uất trên cây táo già cỗi và một vị kiến trúc sư bốc đồng không sợ trời không sợ đất – tưởng như họ chẳng bao giờ hoà hợp được với nhau. Nhất là khi con quỷ tìm mọi cách để tống cổ chủ nhà, còn chủ nhà vốn sẵn nền tảng săn ma cũng nghĩ ra đủ phương pháp trả đũa.

_Rồi sẽ có ngày cậu rút lại câu trên thôi, Gil-Galad ạ._

“Nếu anh không muốn thì tôi cũng không ép. Giờ anh vẫn có thể từ chối được, chỉ hiềm mạng lưới thông tin của tôi không được rộng như anh…” Gil-Galad buột miệng, có vẻ như đã hiểu lầm cái nhíu mày của Turgon.

Vị kiến trúc sư xử lí nốt mẩu táo cuối cùng rồi mỉm cười: “Yên tâm, nếu muốn rút thì tôi đã chẳng hẹn cậu sáng nay. Tôi là người tu bổ lậu ngôi nhà, là người lắng nghe câu chuyện của thanh niên trên gác mái, cũng chính là người môi giới cho Oropher mua lại nó – giấy tờ tôi vẫn giữ đầy đủ. Coi như tôi có duyên với cả căn nhà lẫn lũ ma đang quấy cậu. Làm sao tôi có thể làm ngơ trước việc khách hàng chết bất thường như thế, và làm sao tôi có thể bỏ bạn mình đơn độc?”


	7. Khởi đầu và quá khứ

Sau một tháng dọn đến căn nhà khuất nẻo này, Gil-Galad đã nhanh chóng thích nghi với lối sống có phần kì quặc. Chẳng hạn như bắt đầu ngày mới với một mớ tóc xoăn tít nhuốm máu đung đưa trên đầu (hiệu quả hơn cả đồng hồ báo thức, bởi hơi lạnh và mùi máu toả ra từ chúng); đánh răng rửa mặt trong lúc bóng hình mờ nhạt u ám lảng vảng phía sau; chải tóc cùng một bàn tay trắng bệch cố gắng giật cây lược; cẩn trọng ra khỏi phòng mà không dẫm phải cái tách cũ đặt trước cửa; xuống cầu thang trong tâm thế sẵn sàng đối mặt với vô vàn nỗ lực ngáng chân, giật gấu quần, túm tóc, đẩy ngã, phả hơi lạnh vào gáy.

Giai đoạn yên bình nhất có lẽ là khi Gil-Galad thay quần áo (cố tình phô bày mọi thứ thật lâu nếu trời không lạnh và không trễ giờ làm). Lúc này đây, qua khoé mắt, ông dễ dàng phát hiện con ma mì xoắn đang úp mặt vào cửa tủ. Thỉnh thoảng nó nhóng đầu nhìn ra, rồi quay lại vị trí cũ thật nhanh, kèm theo thứ âm thanh kì quặc nghe như chữ “biến thái” lí nhí trong cổ.

 _Có ngươi mới biến thái. Rõ nghiện mà còn ngại._  Ý nghĩ ấy sắp trở thành mặc định của Gil-Galad về linh hồn dai như đỉa đang phá mình. Nắm được yếu điểm của nó, ông bắt đầu tạo thói quen không mặc gì khi ngủ, và trò kéo chăn lúc nửa đêm của con ma cũng nhanh chóng biến mất theo (tuy nhiên biện pháp này khó thể duy trì vào mùa đông). Cách con ma biểu cảm luôn thôi thúc Gil-Galad trêu chọc nhiều hơn, song ông vẫn kịp thời nhớ ra đang có “chiến tranh” trong nhà.

 _Phớt lờ nó đi. Mặc kệ nó. Cho nó tức điên lên._  Ông tự nhủ, không thèm liếc cửa tủ đang đung đưa qua lại, càng lúc càng mạnh, hệt như một đứa trẻ quá khích chơi ngựa gỗ. Dấu hiệu cho thấy con ma sắp mất kiên nhẫn.

“Lề mề kinh khủng. Cậu bắt đầu trang điểm từ khi nào thế, Gil-Galad? Cả nhà chờ cậu nãy giờ.” Turgon đẩy cửa vào không buồn gõ. Anh ta đã thay một cái áo phông mỏng màu lam nhạt, thêm một áo sơ mi trắng tay lửng khoác ngoài, trông hoàn toàn vui vẻ tươi tắn sau một đêm ngon giấc trong căn phòng dành cho khách, không bị con ma biến thái nào quấy rầy. Gil-Galad biết anh ta có khá nhiều biện pháp trấn cửa từ đơn giản đến phức tạp, song ông đã từ chối khi Turgon đề nghị treo vòng lá bạch dương khô lên cửa phòng ông.

_Áp dụng phương thức trừ tà đồng nghĩa với việc gián tiếp thừa nhận sự tồn tại của thứ đầu xoắn ấy. Nó sẽ nhận ra mình không hề lơ nó._

Thứ đang đu bám trên cửa tủ giật thót rồi biến mất lúc Turgon bước đến. Anh ta nhìn đăm đăm vào góc tường phía sau tủ – nơi một thoáng xanh nhạt-và-vàng vừa lướt qua, lộ vẻ thích thú ra mặt nhưng không bình luận gì thêm. Trong khi chờ Gil-Galad cài nốt khuy áo, anh ta ung dung ngồi xuống mép giường, lôi điện thoại và (dĩ nhiên) một quả táo ra. Dẫu hai người cách nhau chưa đầy một mét, tin nhắn là cách duy nhất họ có thể sử dụng, hòng đảm bảo việc Gil-Galad để mắt đến lũ ma không bị lộ. Tốc độ bấm phím một tay của Turgon đã đạt đến độ thần sầu quỷ khốc, đến tận lúc này anh ta vẫn khiến Gil-Galad ngạc nhiên hệt như lần đầu ông gửi mail đến địa chỉ văn phòng tại Gondolin.

/Giờ thì tôi thông cảm cho sự trễ nải của cậu. Oropher ở trong phòng cậu cả đêm à? Hai người thân thiết đến độ phô cho nhau xem hết rồi sao? Tôi không thể không nghĩ đến vài chuyện lãng mạn đêm khuya ~/

/Đùa kiểu đó chẳng vui chút nào, Turgon. Là cái thứ đầu xoắn tít ấy thích ngắm cơ thể tôi. Mà tôi không thể làm bất kì điều gì để đuổi nó được, nhớ không? Nó có vẻ e ngại anh nhỉ… hoặc đúng hơn là tránh mặt./

/Oropher lúc nào cũng lạnh nhạt. Thái độ với người đã tích cực môi giới cho anh ta thế đấy. Không chừng anh ta giận tôi vì đã đưa anh ta đến căn nhà xui xẻo này./

/Tôi không nghĩ con ma mì xoắn đã lấy lại được kí ức. Còn quá sớm./

/Biết đâu đấy. Những linh hồn chết bất đắc kì tử thường nhớ lại sớm hơn. Anh có thể lên gác mái nói chuyện với Eres để biết chi tiết về quá trình./

/Tôi cứ nghĩ đó là việc anh sẽ làm./

/Tôi đã làm từ lâu rồi. Nhưng tin tôi đi, một khi đã nghe câu chuyện của thằng bé, cậu sẽ không muốn nói về nó với bất kì ai./

“HAI CHÚ KHÔNG ĂN SÁNG PHẢI KHÔNG?? CHÁU ĐÓI CHẾT RỒI!!” Giọng Glorfindel gào toáng lên từ chân cầu thang, có thể sánh ngang với còi báo cháy. Đói cũng là vấn đề cần báo động khẩn thiết không kém hoả hoạn. Turgon khẽ cười, tắt điện thoại và cắn thêm một miếng táo. “Xuống nhà thôi, khổ thân hai đứa nhỏ. Chúng ta còn khối thời gian cho những chuyện ma quỷ này.”

Gil-Galad bẻ lại cổ áo, vuốt phẳng nếp nhăn lờ mờ (và duy nhất) trên vạt áo trái, rồi đóng thùng thật nghiêm chỉnh. Ông cảm nhận được luồng nộ khí quen thuộc vẫn lởn vởn phía sau, song ông thừa biết nó sẽ không bày trò khi ông đi cùng người khác.  _Điểm hiếm hoi tạm chấp nhận được ở con ma phá phách này._

Xuống lầu cùng Turgon đồng nghĩa với việc không bị con ma mì xoắn thình lình thổi hơi lạnh vào cổ hoặc giật gấu quần, song cái giá phải trả là một bài giảng lê thê đến khi bữa ăn kết thúc – về cách thiết kế tay vịn cầu thang, từ lịch sử đến hiện tại, không quên quảng cáo cho vài cửa hàng trang trí nội thất mà Turgon cam đoan “tuyệt đối thân thiện và uy tín”.

***

Trước kia, khi vừa thức giấc dưới hầm rượu và lờ mờ ý thức rằng thân xác mình không còn nữa, Thranduil luôn có cảm giác nhộn nhạo khá kì lạ. Tựa như một người đánh rơi chìa khoá trên đường về, tuy khoanh vùng được cả khu vực mất, song không tài nào nhớ chính xác vị trí. Thành thử anh ta vừa khổ sở vì không vào được nhà, vừa uất ức vì cảm tưởng chỉ còn một chút sẽ nhớ ra nơi mình đánh rơi.

 _Từ phía sau, sáu nhát dao tất cả._  Chàng nhạc công không cam tâm chỉ dừng lại ở đó. Anh chắc chắn mình biết mặt hung thủ, còn biết vô số chuyện kinh khủng khác trước cái ngày định mệnh ấy. Nhưng rồi sau một thời gian không thể lấy lại kí ức sinh thời, cộng thêm thái độ lãnh đạm của Oropher với nguyên nhân cái chết của hai cha con, cũng như vấn đề với chủ nhân mới vừa dọn đến, khát khao được biết bản thân đã chết như thế nào dần phai nhạt trong Thranduil.

Tựa như bùn tạm lắng xuống đáy nước.

Để một ngày nào đó, chỉ với vài dao động lặng lẽ, lớp bùn ấy lại bị khuấy tung lên.

Niềm khát khao cũ đột ngột quay lại với Thranduil, lúc anh đang dựa người vào tủ bếp trong cái góc quen thuộc, quan sát bốn người vừa dùng bữa vừa vui vẻ trò chuyện, trêu chọc lẫn nhau. Elrond luôn là người dậy sớm nhất nhà, tất bật và thuần thục hơn cả nội trợ chuyên nghiệp.  _Cũng phải, một khi ở chung với người không biết nấu ăn, chúng ta sẽ tự khắc nhận ra mình biết nấu._  Thranduil thầm nghĩ, không thể rời mắt khỏi cậu sinh viên tóc đen luôn tay rót cà phê cho người này, phết bơ lên bánh mì cho người kia, cắt thịt nguội và xúc xích vào dĩa cho người nọ. Anh nhớ cách cậu xắn tay áo lên quá khuỷu rồi buộc tóc gọn sau gáy khi vào bếp, yêu cách cậu lặng lẽ ngắm bình minh lên trong lúc chờ nước sôi, đến mức anh gần như sắp bật thốt:  _Tôi có thể giúp cậu một tay được không?_

Câu nói ấy sẽ chẳng bao giờ được nói ra. Phần vì tên ngốc tóc vàng luôn thô bạo đẩy cửa vào ngay lúc Thranduil đang đầy cảm hứng. Phần vì giữa Elrond và anh là lằn ranh sự sống và cái chết, vĩnh viễn ngăn cách thế giới của hai người.

_Ngươi nghĩ ngươi là ai chứ, Thranduil? Chỉ là một linh hồn vất vưởng biết mỗi việc kéo violin thâu đêm. Tốt nhất ngươi nên ở yên trong góc, nếu không muốn doạ người ngươi thầm mến lao khỏi bếp bằng đường cửa sổ._

“Cháu nấu ăn ngày càng xuất sắc, Elr ạ.” Turgon lên tiếng tán thưởng. Ông ta thoải mái duỗi người tựa hẳn vào ghế, một tay bấm điện thoại, một tay với lấy quả táo. ” Cháu có muốn thay thế vị trí của thằng nhóc cuồng ma quỷ nhà chú không? Lâu nay chú vẫn ước ao có một đứa cháu ngoan ngoãn giỏi giang, thay vì bỏ nhà đi bụi quanh năm suốt tháng, không biết yêu thương người giám hộ đẹp trai tài giỏi của nó, lại chỉ biết gọt khoai tây và chiên thịt cháy khét. Mà biết đâu cháu cũng chán ông chú ưa than vãn cằn nhằn của mình. Bất cứ lúc nào cháu muốn đổi nhà, đã có chú sẵn sàng dang tay chào đón…”

Elrond chỉ cúi mặt cười trừ, trong khi Gil-Galad nhăn nhó từ phía sau cốc cà phê bốc khói: “Anh đùa hơi quá đấy Turgon, đừng quên người giám hộ của thằng bé vẫn còn ngồi đây. Làm gì có vụ đổi chác dễ dàng như thế. Tôi dám khẳng định Elrond không muốn có phụ huynh đầy tiền án lừa đảo như anh – từ lừa tình đến lừa tiền.”

“Nếu cậu sống với Glor chắc hai người không cầm cự nổi một tuần.” Vị kiến trúc sư đáp trả, thuận tay xoa đầu tên ngốc tóc vàng ngồi cạnh ông ta. Hắn đang trưng ra bộ mặt nửa kì thị nửa uất ức, trông vô cùng khó coi. “Chú à, cháu của chú cũng vẫn còn ngồi đây. Không ngờ trong mắt các chú, thân phận cháu lại rẻ rúng đến vậy. Cháu đổi ý rồi, cháu sẽ tá túc nhà chú Gil vĩnh viễn, thay vì về nhà với một kiến trúc sư đã  _già khú đế_  còn hay lừa đảo.” Hắn cố tình dài giọng, nhấn nhá ba chữ “già khú đế”.

 _Thử tá túc vĩnh viễn xem, ta sẽ cho ngươi biết tay._  Thranduil giận dữ nghĩ. Điều cuối cùng anh muốn là có một tên trơ trẽn ồn ào bám lấy Elrond cả ngày.

“Glor, cẩn thận từ ngữ.” Elrond lên tiếng theo phản xạ của một nhà văn. “Cậu nên dùng ‘có tuổi’ hoặc ‘già’ thôi được rồi, đâu cần phải nêu hẳn cụm ‘già khú đế’? Như vậy là thiếu tôn trọng người lớn tuổi.”

Gil-Galad khẽ cười, còn Turgon cau mày dằn mạnh quả táo cắn dở lên bàn, uống một hơi hết sạch cốc cà phê (vẫn còn nóng) của mình, rồi khoanh tay ra chiều giận dỗi. Thranduil chợt nhớ Oropher cũng chúa ghét bị người khác hỏi tuổi hoặc đả động đến vấn đề lão hoá. Lẽ ra cha phải rất hợp với Turgon, căn cứ vào vấn đề quá coi trọng ngoại hình.

Dòng kí ức mơ hồ được khơi thông từ điểm đó, bắt đầu ùa về trong anh như sóng triều.

Không hẳn là những kí ức tăm tối vào ngày anh chết. Chúng vô thức thả rơi xuống tâm tưởng, từng mảnh vụn nhẹ như mây trời, về những buổi sáng tương tự khung cảnh anh đang chứng kiến. Bữa sáng thân mật của hai cha con. Mùi bánh mì nướng trong máy và mùi rượu nho thơm nồng. Vài câu trêu đùa vu vơ, vài lời nhắc nhở nghiêm khắc, vài câu chuyện phiếm lẫn vô số lời than vãn của cha về khách hàng. Nắng bình minh nhàn nhạt xiên qua ô kính nhỏ gần bồn rửa bát, rồi vương lên tóc cha – màu nắng vẫn hệt như lúc này, khi thân xác hai người đều không còn nữa.

 _Mình nhớ cuộc sống ấy. Nhớ cảm giác được tiếp xúc trực tiếp với thế giới xung quanh._  Thranduil bứt rứt siết tay trên cần đàn, nhận ra nãy giờ mình đã mong muốn được nhập cuộc cùng bốn người kia đến nhường nào. Nhập cuộc với tư cách một người còn sống và đang hít thở.  _Mình chưa bao giờ muốn chết. Và mình muốn biết tại sao…_

“Glor này, cháu có thể cho chú mượn laptop được không? Vội đi quá nên chú để quên máy ở văn phòng tận Gondolin.” Turgon lên tiếng, phá tan bầu không yên lặng nãy giờ – có vẻ như ông ta không chịu nổi việc làm thinh quá lâu. “Chú muốn kiểm tra mail cùng vài thứ linh tinh. Nhân tiện chú nghe Elrond kể cháu đã đặt camera ghi hình khắp nhà. Chỉ cho chú đi, chú có việc khá quan trọng cần đến chúng. Chỉ xem qua một chút thôi.”

“Chú cứ lấy máy tự nhiên. Đợi cháu ăn xong sẽ chỉ camera cho chú, có năm cái thôi.” Glorfindel đáp ngay không chút miễn cưỡng, hoàn toàn trái với suy nghĩ của Thranduil (rằng tên ngốc tóc vàng thường mở máy lúc nửa đêm, làm gì đó hết sức mờ ám, chắc chắn hắn không dám cho người khác mượn). “Biết đâu chú lại phát hiện được những thứ hay ho cháu để sót. Cháu vẫn chưa từ bỏ kế hoạch báo cáo với hội săn ma đâu. Chỉ hiềm mãi chẳng có tiến triển gì…”

 _Hắn không mảy may biết có một linh hồn đứng đây nãy giờ._  Thranduil ngán ngẩm nghĩ.

Cảm xúc về cuộc đời trước kia khiến chàng nhạc công thấy hơi khó chịu, anh thiết nghĩ mình cần chia sẻ với ai đó – thêm vài ly rượu nho nữa sẽ tốt hơn. Chơi Violin là liệu pháp hữu hiệu hơn tất thảy, song anh không thể ngang nhiên kéo đàn ầm ĩ giữa thanh thiên bạch nhật được.

Elrond bất ngờ đẩy cửa vào, tay ôm một chồng dĩa bẩn, ngay lúc anh chuẩn bị đi xuyên nền bếp để xuống hầm rượu. Dẫu thừa biết cậu sinh viên tóc đen không nhìn thấy mình, Thranduil vẫn không khỏi giật thót, như thể bị Elrond bắt quả tang đang làm chuyện ám muội.

Cậu ta hướng thẳng đến bồn rửa bát, không liếc vào góc bếp lấy nửa cái. Tuy nhiên, anh để ý Elrond có vẻ đang suy nghĩ mông lung – hoặc đấy là kiểu “tâm hồn treo ngược cành cây” của các nhà văn, nên không biết cái dĩa trên cùng đang từ từ trượt khỏi chồng dĩa do bị trơn mỡ.

Cái dĩa sắp rơi.

Chỉ còn một chút. Và Elrond vẫn không nhận ra.

Cái dĩa rơi thật.

Chỉ có một phần nghìn giây. Và Thranduil không kịp suy nghĩ.

Theo phản xạ, anh vội lướt tới đỡ lấy cái dĩa trước khi nó chạm nền bể tan tành. Chưa kịp thở phào nhẹ nhõm đã thấy ánh mắt Elrond xoáy vào mình, xoáy vào cái dĩa đang lơ lửng cách sàn nhà khoảng một mét rưỡi – như thể lực hút của trái đất đã bị triệt tiêu, và mọi định luật vật lí trên thế giới không còn quan trọng nữa. Khuôn mặt cậu ta từ từ chuyển thành màu trắng bệch của sữa đông. Môi cậu mấp máy, song không có âm thanh nào phát ra.

Nỗi hoảng loạn tột độ lập tức dấy lên trong Thranduil, dữ dội đến mức anh suýt buông rơi cái dĩa.  _Ngươi vừa làm cái quái gì thế này?_  Giọng gay gắt quát tháo bên tai anh. Nếu anh còn sống, hẳn máu đã dồn hết lên đầu còn tim đập muốn vỡ tung.  _Giờ thì hỏng rồi, hỏng thật rồi. Công sức giấu mình bấy lâu nay đổ sông đổ bể hết cả. Không còn chuyện gì tồi tệ hơn được nữa, kể cả việc cha uống hết hầm rượu. Elrond vốn sợ ma quỷ đến khủng hoảng, còn ngươi đang phô diễn cho cậu thấy hiện tượng ghê rợn giữa ban ngày ban mặt._

“Không có gì đâu. Chỉ là ảo ảnh thôi. Chỉ là đầu óc mình có vấn đề thôi.” Thranduil chưa biết nên làm gì (ngoài việc giữ yên cái dĩa) đã nghe Elrond lẩm bẩm tự trấn an. Cậu ta dời mắt đi chỗ khác, song vẫn đứng nguyên một chỗ.

“Elr à, có cần chú giúp không?” Giọng Turgon vọng từ phòng ăn vào, xen lẫn với tiếng hối thúc của Glorfindel về mấy cái camera.

“Cháu ổn, vài cái dĩa có nhiều nhặn gì. Cháu tự rửa được mà.” Cậu sinh viên tóc đen đáp ngay.

 _Thật tốt, mình không muốn ông ta thấy cảnh tượng kì khôi này._  Thranduil thầm nghĩ. Oropher từng nói Turgon dễ dàng nhìn thấy ma, bất kể họ giấu mình thế nào. Anh không rõ ông ta sẽ thốt ra câu bình loạn quái quỷ gì nếu chứng kiến một con ma ngồi bệt dưới sàn, tay đỡ cái dĩa đầy dầu mỡ, đối diện với cậu sinh viên gần như đông cứng vì sợ hãi.

“Được rồi, dù là ai đi chăng nữa…” Elrond hạ giọng đến mức chỉ còn là tiếng thì thầm, vẫn kiên quyết không nhìn anh.

Cậu ta đột ngột cúi xuống, lấy lại cái dĩa thật nhanh, gần như giật khỏi tay Thranduil. “ _Cảm ơn nhiều_.”

Thranduil lập tức coi đây là bước tiến mới. Bất chấp sau khi rửa xong chồng dĩa, Elrond đã lao khỏi bếp với một tốc độ không tưởng. Có vẻ như cậu ta đặt trách nhiệm lên trên cảm xúc cá nhân, buộc mình phải hoàn thành công việc, dẫu đang trong tình trạng tột cùng sợ hãi.

 _Đó cũng có thể coi là khả năng đặc biệt nhỉ._  Thranduil thầm nghĩ, không khỏi xao xuyến khi nhớ lại cách cậu nói lời cám ơn.

Lớp bùn trong anh lại hơi lắng xuống.

***

Elrond bảo cần đi dạo một chút để lấy cảm hứng viết, song căn cứ vào cách cậu đóng sầm cửa bếp với khuôn mặt tái mét, cả nhà đều hiểu cậu ta đã gặp phải hiện tượng kì cục gì đó trong lúc rửa bát (“Chỉ là chuột thôi” – Elrond khẳng định không được thuyết phục cho lắm) Thành thử mọi người nhất trí rằng việc loanh quanh hít thở không khí ngoài trời sẽ xoa dịu cơn hoảng loạn của cậu. Còn Gil-Galad thông báo ông đã xin nghỉ phép hai ngày (kèm bị trừ lương) để quét sơn chống thấm cho hiên nhà, kiểm tra cống thoát nước và sửa lại mái gara theo hướng dẫn của kiến trúc sư kì cựu, trước khi mùa mưa kéo đến và trước khi Turgon nhận công trình mới (một khi nhận công trình, chú sẽ hoàn toàn cắt đứt liên lạc với thế giới, đến lúc đó dù gửi mail xin lời khuyên hay gửi thư tống tiền cũng không được). Glorfindel chỉ thắc mắc vì sao Gil-Galad có thể ăn mặc chỉnh tề, sơ mi không nếp nhăn và đóng thùng tử tế ngay cả khi nghỉ làm.

Anh đoan chắc mình chỉ khép mắt lại vài giây, trong nỗ lực chế ngự cơn buồn ngủ vì cái giọng đều đều của Turgon thuyết minh cho Gil-Galad về hệ thống thoát nước hiện đại bậc nhất ở Gondolin. Chàng sinh viên tóc vàng biết thừa ông chú già sẽ không thể tắt máy trong hai giờ nữa, song đột ngột bỏ lên nhà thì hơi bất lịch sự, nhất là khi chú cháu cả năm mới gặp.

Thành thử anh đành ngồi chịu trận đến khi hai mí mắt quyết định bỏ cuộc vì nhiều nguyên do: bữa sáng ngon lành mà Elrond vừa đãi cả nhà, bầu không khí nóng nực lúc mặt trời gần lên đỉnh, hương hoa dại thoảng từ ngoài hàng giậu, câu chuyện lê thê về cách xây cống hạn chế tắc nghẽn, và quan trọng hơn là bộ sofa của Gil-Galad quá êm.

Để rồi khi giật mình mở mắt ra, Glorfindel sửng sốt phát hiện cả Turgon lẫn Gil-Galad đều đã biến mất, bộ sofa êm ái đắt tiền cũng không còn. Thay vào đó, anh đang tựa lưng vào một trường kỉ cũ kĩ, gỗ đã lên nước đen bóng. Nơi lẽ ra là TV được thay bằng chiếc bàn tròn kiểu xưa, trên đặt bình hoa khô đầy bụi. Mọi cánh cửa xung quanh đều khép chặt. Qua ô kính ố màu, Glorfindel thoáng thấy một ổ khoá lớn ngoài cửa chính.

Lúc nhìn xuống, trong tay anh là xấp giấy chi chít chữ và một cây bút máy. Glorfindel dám cam đoan tuồng chữ nghiêng nghiêng viết vội này không phải của mình. Bên cạnh còn có hai quyển sổ bìa da khá dày, giấy đầy vết ố, trông như nhật ký. Chàng sinh viên không nén nổi tò mò (điều không thể thiếu đối với thành viên hội săn ma) nên vươn tay chạm thử. Không ngờ vừa đụng vào lớp bìa da sần sùi, cửa ra vào lập tức bật mở, đánh sầm vào tường.

Không gian bên ngoài chìm trong bóng tối và sương giá. Gió thốc vào lạnh buốt, cái lạnh cắt qua da thịt khiến anh rùng mình. Glorfindel nhíu mày nhìn hình thù đang ngật ngưỡng ở thềm nhà, khẽ nhăn mặt vì hỗn hợp đặc trưng của mùi rượu rẻ tiền, mùi mồ hôi, mùi của sự chết chóc.  _Một kẻ say xỉn tệ hại._  Chàng sinh viên thầm nghĩ, hơi ghê tởm – cả người đối diện lẫn bầu không khí ảm đạm, tù đọng trong phòng. Song dù cố gắng cách mấy anh vẫn không thể nhìn rõ gương mặt. Hệt như có một màn sương rất dày chắn giữa anh và ông ta, bất chấp việc ông ta đang lảo đảo đi về phía anh, ngày một gần hơn.  _Là ai?_

Chàng sinh viên tóc vàng thấy mình vội vã kẹp xấp giấy vào giữa cuốn sổ, rồi tống chúng xuống khe hở giữa trường kỉ và góc tường. Anh ý thức được bản thân đang rất bình tĩnh – vô số thắc mắc đã chi phối mọi cảm xúc khác. Tuy nhiên, tim anh lại đập dồn như muốn phá tung lồng ngực, và thẳm sâu trong anh là nỗi sợ hãi tột cùng, tựa hồ ngoài anh ra, còn có một linh hồn khác trong thể xác này.

 _Lại nữa rồi. Lại nữa rồi._  Dòng suy nghĩ tuyệt vọng của “linh hồn kia” nháng qua đầu anh như tia sét.

“Erestor, mày đang làm gì đấy?” Hình thù nghiêng ngả nọ lên tiếng, giọng sắc lạnh và tàn nhẫn. Ông ta đóng mạnh cánh cửa sau lưng, không quên gài cả chốt lẫn xích chống trộm. Có vẻ như ông ta vẫn ý thức được mình  _cần_  làm gì.

“Tao đang hỏi mày, Erestor. Mày câm à?”

 _Ông ta gọi mình là Erestor sao?_  Glorfindel ngạc nhiên nhìn lại.  _Cái tên này rất quen. Dường như mình từng nghe ở đâu đó…_

“Mày nghĩ mày đang lườm ai hả? Bao nhiêu năm… mày vẫn không chừa cái kiểu xấc láo ấy đi được.” Người đàn ông quát lớn. “Tao phải dạy dỗ mày thêm.” Ông ta đột ngột vung tay, và Glorfindel thấy mình hụp đầu né tránh, vừa kịp lúc chai rượu rỗng sượt qua. Điều kì lạ là sau đó không hề có tiếng thuỷ tinh vỡ, chỉ có những mảnh chai vung vãi khắp góc tường.

Anh ngẩng lên, chưa biết nên làm gì thì bàn tay cứng như thép nguội của người đối diện đã túm chặt lấy cổ áo anh, khiến anh không sao thở nổi. Trong khi bàn tay còn lại lần xuống thấp hơn…

 _Chết tiệt._  Cơn điên giận bùng nổ trong Glorfindel như một quầng lửa. Nếu là ngày thường, anh thừa sức đạp văng con người bệnh hoạn trước mặt. Tuy nhiên, lúc bấy giờ cơ thể không còn thuộc về anh nữa, anh khó thể cử động theo ý muốn. Nỗi sợ hãi thẳm sâu trong tim trỗi dậy, đau đớn và khủng hoảng hơn bao giờ hết.  _Lại nữa rồi. Sao ông không thể buông tha cho tôi?_  Dòng suy nghĩ tuyệt vọng kia ban đầu chỉ là lời thì thầm, nay chuyển thành tiếng thét thê lương chực xé toang tâm trí anh, rồi chẳng mấy chốc chùng xuống thành tiếng thổn thức lẫn van nài.

_Dừng lại đi. Tránh xa tôi ra. Làm ơn, làm ơn, làm ơn…_

“Con đẹp lắm, mèo con của ta.” Người đàn ông cúi xuống thì thào, hơi rượu nồng phả vào mặt anh. Đoạn ông ta vén tóc anh ra sau mang tai, rồi bắt đầu hôn anh ngấu nghiến như một con thú cuồng dại. Răng ông ta cắn mạnh vào môi anh, máu ứa ra tanh lợm, chảy dọc khoé miệng, hoà cùng dòng lệ đắng chát vừa len lỏi xuống cằm.

“Con là của ta. Chỉ được phép thuộc về ta.” Ông ta lè nhè giữa những quãng nghỉ, không màng đến từng vệt nước mắt của người đối diện dính lên mặt mình, không màng đến vết bầm còn mới bên má cậu, không màng đến khoé môi dập nát.

Tay ông ta ngày một hạ thấp, ngần ngừ dừng ở một điểm, rồi siết chặt lại. Glorfindel rùng mình. Cơn run rẩy chạy khắp người anh như một luồng điện. Nỗi uất ức, điên giận lẫn buồn thảm hoà thành một hỗn hợp đắng nghét, dâng lên thít chặt cổ họng anh.

“Nói đi, ta sẽ không đánh con nữa…Nói rằng con yêu ta. Rằng con sẽ chiều chuộng ta.”

“Đồ đê tiện! Quân biến thái bệnh hoạn bẩn thỉu!”

“CÁI GÌ, Glor!?” Giọng thảng thốt quen thuộc vọng lại, cùng lúc với hai cú tát không thương tiếc, sau đó là từng đợt lay lắc rất mạnh. “Cháu nỡ lòng nói chú mình vậy sao?Tỉnh táo lại đi, cái thằng ngốc này. Cháu lại mới làm chuyện ngu dại nông nổi điên rồ gì với linh hồn thế hả?”

“Rốt cuộc là ma nhập hay quỷ ám?” Giọng hỏi bình thản như không xen vào, nghe như hỏi rốt cuộc trưa nay ăn khoai tây hay bắp cải. Thái độ này có lẽ khắp Trung Địa chỉ Gil-Galad mới có.

“Chưa đến nỗi bị nhập. Mới ở mức độ cộng hưởng.” Turgon đáp, thẳng tay tát thêm một cái nữa. Lần này thì Glorfindel tỉnh hẳn, đủ để cảm nhận được cơn đau tê dại lan khắp mặt, và đủ để nhận ra hai ông chú đang lo lắng nhìn mình. Trường kỉ gỗ, mảnh thuỷ tinh, người đàn ông say xỉn cùng bình hoa khô bụi bặm đều biến mất như sương khói, trả lại khung cảnh quen thuộc ở phòng khách nhà Gil-Galad.

“Chú à, làm ơn đừng tát nữa.” Glorfindel vội lên tiếng khi thấy Turgon giơ tay, định tát nốt bên má kia cho cân. Anh nghe giọng mình khản đặc như thể cả năm không dùng đến. “Chú sắp huỷ hoại nhan sắc của cháu rồi, làm sao cháu dám ra đường nữa đây?”

“Thà thế còn hơn để cháu chìm đắm trong ác mộng. Mới phút trước còn thấy cháu ngồi nghịch điện thoại, phút sau đã la hét giãy dụa như một tên điên. Còn dám nói ta biến thái bệnh hoạn khi ta đang cố gắng giúp cháu.” Turgon sầm mặt, biểu cảm khá hiếm thấy ở vị kiến trúc sư luôn vui vẻ lạc quan. “Có phải kí ức của thằng nhóc ấy không? Thanh niên tóc đen trên gác mái, người cháu dùng bàn cầu cơ triệu đến.”

“Hả?… Cháu cũng không rõ lắm. Chỉ biết nó vô cùng u ám.” Glorfindel ngẩn người ra một lúc, tay xoa bên má bỏng rát. Giờ anh mới nhớ ra biệt danh “Eres” mà linh hồn trên gác mái cho anh biết – nhiều khả năng nó xuất phát từ cái tên “Erestor” người đàn ông say xỉn kia gọi.

_Nếu đó đúng là kí ức của Eres, vậy ông ta có mối quan hệ gì với cậu?_

Đúng lúc đó, điện thoại anh đổ chuông dồn dập. Glorfindel nhấc máy theo phản xạ, không kịp nhìn số. Tâm trí anh vẫn ngổn ngang với những hình ảnh tăm tối.

Song có vẻ như chuyện xấu thường rủ nhau đến cùng một thời điểm.

Vọng lại từ bên kia đầu dây là giọng Gildor – thành viên hội săn ma và cũng là bạn thân nhất của anh. Sau từng ấy năm rong ruổi khắp Trung Địa, đối mặt với vô số nguy hiểm, vượt qua không biết bao nhiêu khu rừng hoang vu cùng khu vực cấm, anh chưa từng nghe giọng cậu ta tuyệt vọng và khẩn thiết đến như vậy.

Chỉ ba câu ngắn gọn, đủ khiến máu trong người anh như đông hết lại.

“Hội xảy ra chuyện rồi. Công viên gần con kênh. Cứu tôi với!”


	8. Tình cờ và chủ ý

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Từ chương này fic bắt đầu về lại Mystery kiểu như Đỏ, nên chương hơi dài và hơi nhiều thông tin, mọi người để ý một chút kẻo không hiểu các chương sau kể gì =)) Nhân tiện nếu ai không nhớ thì Pengolodh là học giả của Turgon và Duvainor là OC tự tạo, cha nuôi của Erestor trong các fic Original.

Elrond ngừng lại sau một lùm nguyệt quế hoang sà sát đường. Lúc bấy giờ, cậu mới có thể thở lại bình thường, sau khi cắm đầu cắm cổ chạy trên vỉa hè cũ kĩ và bỏ cánh cổng nhà lại một quãng xa. Vòm trời xanh ngút rực rỡ nắng đầu thu trải ra trên đầu, song không khiến hơi lạnh ám lấy cậu phai đi chút nào. Có chết cậu cũng không tưởng tượng được mình vừa nhận lấy cái dĩa từ tay _một con ma_. Phải, một con ma tóc tai bù xù ngồi lù lù giữa nhà (cậu nghĩ nếu mình có thể nhìn thấy ma, hình ảnh lúc đó sẽ gần giống thế thay vì chỉ có cái dĩa lơ lửng). Thêm nữa, chẳng biết ma xui quỷ khiến thế nào, cậu lại còn buột miệng cảm ơn nó. Giờ nghĩ lại Elrond hối hận khủng khiếp - thế có khác gì bật đèn xanh cho linh hồn ghê rợn ấy tiếp tục bám lấy căn bếp?

_Mình thà để cái dĩa rơi vỡ tan tành còn hơn được ma giúp._  Cậu sinh viên ai oán nghĩ, vô thức vò nát một nắm lá nguyệt quế, cảm thấy Valar thật tàn nhẫn khi ném cậu vào tình cảnh "ghét của nào trời trao của nấy." Cậu quay nhìn căn nhà hai lầu thấp thoáng sau tán sồi đỏ lá, từ đây trông nó vẫn đẹp cổ kính như tấm hình đầu tiên cậu thấy trên báo, chỉ hiềm máy ảnh không thể lột tả được vẻ âm u kì lạ. Như thể quanh nhà luôn luôn phủ một lớp sương mỏng xám xịt bất kể thời tiết.

Có thể đó là nơi chốn phù hợp với những người thần kinh thép như chú Gil-Galad, lập dị như Turgon, hoặc cuồng ma quỷ như Glorfindel. Về phần mình, Elrond chỉ ước vào cái hôm định mệnh ấy, cậu bỏ qua mục nhà đất, không nhìn thấy mẩu tin rao bán của Galion. Nếu được vậy, rất có thể bữa sau cậu sẽ tìm được nơi chốn khác bình yên - và bình thường hơn. Một căn nhà tồi tàn ọp ẹp cũng được, miễn không phải sống chung với những thứ không thuộc về trần thế (lại còn thích kéo violin thâu đêm).

_Đừng nghĩ về chúng nữa._ Elrond tự nhủ, hi vọng đi dạo buổi sớm sẽ giúp đầu óc nhẹ bớt. Cậu khó thể viết tiếp bản thảo một khi đầu nặng suy nghĩ về con ma trong bếp, cặp mắt dưới gầm giường hay tiếng kệ sách đổ trên gác mái.

Cậu sinh viên tóc đen lần chần một lát, tự hỏi nên đi bộ dọc theo đường cái sang khu phố Hithlum gần đó, hay nên rẽ vào rừng. Từ vỉa hè có một con đường mòn dẫn ra bờ sông, vì lâu không có ai sử dụng nên cỏ dại bò lan che phủ gần hết. Lúc mới dọn đến vài ngày, Elrond và Gil-Galad từng men theo lối mòn, hi vọng sẽ khám phá ra thứ gì đó hay ho, song rốt cuộc chỉ có hai bờ đầy bùn nhớp nháp cùng lũ ếch nhái, đám cây gai xâm chiếm gần nửa con sông, dòng chảy thì yếu ớt và xanh ngắt vì tảo. Tóm lại, khung cảnh chẳng thơ mộng chút nào.

Chú Gil-Galad dĩ nhiên không hứng thú với dòng sông hay lũ ếch, nhưng chú lại đăm đăm quan sát khu rừng bên kia sông một lúc lâu, rất lâu, như thể có con yêu tinh nào đó hút hồn chú về bên ấy. Elrond nghe chú lẩm bẩm "Nếu không có cầu, phải có đường vòng", có vẻ như lúc đó chú rất muốn sang dải rừng phía đối diện. Nhưng rồi trời sụp tối và họ phải quay về. Từ đó đến nay Gil-Galad không đề cập đến con sông hay khu rừng lần nào nữa.

_Chú muốn tìm gì nhỉ?_ Elrond biết Gil-Galad đang giấu cậu khá nhiều chuyện. Từ khi nghỉ ca đêm, chú thường thức rất khuya. Có lần dậy uống nước, Elrond lén đứng nghe một lúc lâu trước cửa thư phòng. Nếu là công việc văn phòng, sẽ phải có tiếng gõ bàn phím. Tuy nhiên gần một tiếng đồng hồ trôi qua trong yên lặng tuyệt đối, như thể Gil-Galad đã lặng lẽ tan biến vào màn sương lạnh lẽo quanh nhà. Cậu ước gì mình có khả năng nhìn xuyên tường, hoặc đủ can đảm gõ cửa hỏi chú có ổn không. Nhưng rốt cuộc cậu chỉ có thể đứng đó, chờ đợi trên hành lang lạnh lẽo (mà lũ ma có thể xuất hiện bất cứ lúc nào) tới khi có tiếng kéo ghế, báo hiệu chú sắp rời thư phòng.

Elrond không biết nhiều về tâm linh (căn bản vì quá sợ hãi để có thể tìm hiểu) song linh cảm mách bảo cậu rằng người giám hộ của mình đang _giao tiếp_  với thứ gì đó, bất chấp việc quyết liệt phủ nhận có ma trong nhà. Linh cảm ấy càng mạnh mẽ hơn khi Turgon đến. Vị kiến trúc sư mới ghé nhà hai ngày, song có vẻ họ đã trao đổi khá nhiều trước đó qua mail hoặc điện thoại. Cậu không thích việc Gil-Galad và Turgon thường xuyên kéo nhau ra một góc thì thào vẻ rất khẩn trương, thậm chí đầy lo lắng.

Sống với chú Gil-Galad từ năm bốn tuổi, Elrond chưa bao giờ sợ hãi và bất an như lúc này. Chú đang từng bước rời xa cậu, để dấn mình vào bí mật nào đó, tối tăm và đau buồn như chính căn nhà. Nơi cậu không đủ can đảm để đi cùng chú. Đã hơn một lần cậu định đề cập đến việc bán nhà, chấp nhận lỗ và tìm nơi khác ít vắng vẻ ghê rợn hơn, nhưng Gil-Galad đều khéo léo gạt đi. Rõ ràng chú còn việc gì đó cần làm - và chỉ có thể làm tại đây. Elrond thông cảm với người giám hộ của mình, nhưng không thể không oán trách công tác bí mật của Gil-Galad khiến cậu phải khốn đốn vì lũ ma.

_Mình còn chịu đựng được bao lâu nữa?_

Một luồng gió buốt rợn thốc vào lưng cậu, cuốn tung đống lá khô cong bên vỉa hè, đem chúng rải khắp lòng đường. Elrond giật mình ngoái nhìn ngôi nhà như phản xạ không điều kiện, đề phòng sắp có hình bóng lờ mờ đu bám trên cổng hoặc tán sồi. Cậu căng mắt nhìn một lúc lâu, thốt nhiên ước gì có Glorfindel và đống thiết bị săn ma của cậu ta ở đây. Lúc này, với trái tim đập dồn cùng nỗi bất an đè nặng trong tâm trí, có vẻ như mọi bụi cây kẽ gạch trên đường đều đang giấu một con ma bên dưới, sẵn sàng nhào lên túm lấy cậu.

"Xin lỗi, cho tôi hỏi..."

" ỐI!!"

Elrond lập tức nhảy dựng lên khi bàn tay lạ vỗ nhẹ vai cậu. Tim như bắn khỏi lồng ngực, cậu quay lại đối diện với vị khách không mời, với tâm thế sẽ phải nhìn một khuôn mặt bê bết máu lưỡi thè dài mắt trợn ngược.

Tuy nhiên, có vẻ như người lạ cũng bị doạ hết hồn. Y lùi phắt lại một khoảng, nhìn cậu trân trối như thể cậu vừa trốn viện tâm thần: "Xin lỗi, tôi không cố ý..."

"Ôi không, tôi mới phải xin lỗi." Elrond thở lấy hơi, cố dằn nén cơn run rẩy. Người đối diện chẳng phải ma quỷ ghê rợn như cậu lầm tưởng. Đó là một người đàn ông - hoặc một thiếu niên, cậu không cách chi đoán được tuổi của y. Y có mái tóc đen mượt xoã xuống vai, ôm lấy khuôn mặt thanh tú nhưng khá non nớt, giống như một đứa trẻ xinh đẹp mười hai mười ba tuổi. Song y lại cao hơn cậu nửa cái đầu, bàn tay ban nãy vỗ vai cậu rất thô ráp, giờ nhìn kỹ thấy đầy nếp nhăn, vết chai sần, chỉ có thể là bàn tay của người lao động. Và quan trọng là đôi mắt xếch đen thẳm, sâu hút, chất chứa không biết bao nhiêu kí ức về những tháng năm quá vãng. Ánh nhìn của y khiến Elrond bất giác gai lạnh.

_Một đứa trẻ không thể có cái nhìn đầy u uất như vậy. Người này... tựa như tổng hoà của cả ba giai đoạn thiếu niên, thanh niên, trung niên._  Y ăn mặc đơn giản, sơ mi trắng ngắn tay đóng thùng gọn gàng, kiểu của học sinh trung học nhưng không có cà vạt. Hai cuốn sách, túi đựng bút cùng quyển sổ y cầm trên tay càng tăng thêm ấn tượng rằng y vừa trốn ra từ ngôi trường nhàm chán nào đó.

"A, có vẻ tôi doạ cậu hồn vía lên mây rồi, đúng là đến không nhằm lúc. Cậu nói được chưa?" Bàn tay chai sần nọ lại đặt lên vai Elrond, vẻ quan tâm. Cậu hít một hơi, đột nhiên cảm thấy chất giọng này rất quen, nhưng tạm thời khó thể nhớ ra.

"Tôi không cố ý la hét, chỉ là..." Elrond vất vả lên tiếng, cảm thấy may mắn vì cơn run rẩy bắt đầu rút đi.

"Tôi hiểu, một mình giữa hẻm vắng còn bị vỗ vai bất thình lình." Người đối diện cười nửa miệng. "Cũng vì tôi loanh quanh chỗ này một lúc lâu, thấy có người để hỏi thăm nên mừng quá quên hết phép tắc lịch sự. Chẳng hiểu lão tài xế ghim thù với tôi hay sao mà thả tôi xuống con ngõ lạ hoắc, chẳng liên quan tới nơi tôi định đến. Chắc vì hắn thấy tôi lắm mồm khó chịu, hoặc giả sáng nay hắn khó ở muốn chơi xấu ai đó, sâu xa hơn thì chắc ông bà hắn quen ông bà tôi và hai bên từng xảy ra tranh chấp. Rừng này có rắn rết hay gấu không nhỉ? Tôi đồ rằng hắn mong tôi bị chúng ăn thịt. Kiểu gì thì cũng cầu Valar xì lốp xe hắn đi...."

Kiểu nói lan man không sao tắt máy này làm Elrond nhớ đến Turgon. Cả phong thái hai người nhìn thoáng qua cũng rất giống. "Ông định đến chỗ nào? Biết đâu tôi có thể chỉ đường." Cậu hỏi.

"Ấy đừng gọi là 'ông', nghe già lắm. Gọi là anh được rồi." Người đối diện xua tay lia lịa. _Giống Turgon nốt, việc không chịu nhận mình già._  Elrond thầm nghĩ, và y tiếp tục: "Tôi định xuống biệt thự số 236 khu Nervast, chỗ đó đông đúc sầm uất lắm, chẳng hiểu sao lại bị thả xuống giữa rừng."

Câu trả lời như giáng một cú tàn nhẫn vào Elrond. Da gà bắt đầu vô cớ nổi lên, và cậu phải tránh nhìn vào đôi mắt xếch đen thẳm của y.

_Biệt thự số 236 khu Nervast? Đông đúc sầm uất?_

Ngôi nhà mới của cậu, ngôi nhà duy nhất trong ngõ cụt giữa rừng và đồi núi mang số 235. Đây là số cuối cùng của khu Nervast. Đi quá con hẻm sẽ sang khu Hithlum, nơi số nhà được đánh tiếp từ 238 - hôm trước Glorfindel mới kể với Elrond vụ này, bí ẩn về việc đánh thiếu 3 số giữa hai khu Nervast và Hithlum khiến cánh nhà báo tốn không biết bao nhiêu bút mực, tiếc thay cậu lại không theo dõi vì có khá nhiều giả thiết ghê rợn. Theo như tin tức của Glorfindel, có vẻ hai thị trưởng được phỏng vấn đều hoàn toàn làm ngơ, không đưa ra lời giải đáp nào, mặc cho cư dân đoán già đoán non.

_Không, có thể y nhầm số hoặc nhầm khu._ Cậu sinh viên tóc đen cố trấn an mình, tuyệt vọng cầu khẩn Valar đừng để cậu dây vào chuyện kì bí nào nữa. Cậu hít thật sâu rồi quyết định thử lần cuối: "Đây đúng là khu Nervast, nhưng chỉ tới nhà số 235 thôi. Anh có lầm lẫn gì không?"

"Thôi nào, đừng đùa nữa. Tôi sống ở Nervast từ nhỏ, ở đó làm gì có rừng hay sông. Nhà cửa sin sít nhau, tôi nhớ 235 là nhà vô chủ. Sau vụ hoả hoạn bí ẩn, không ai dám bén mảng tới đó. Mỗi lần về khuya đi ngang nó, tôi thường phải chạy thục mạng." Người đàn ông lơ đãng vuốt tóc, đánh mắt nhìn khắp con ngõ, như thể đang cố tìm điểm tương đồng nào đó với nơi y định đến. "Cậu hình như mới chuyển đến đây nhỉ? Ra riêng hay còn ở với gia đình?"

"Ở với gia đình." Elrond cẩn trọng đáp, tâm tưởng cậu ngổn ngang hàng trăm hàng ngàn nỗi thắc mắc, cùng vô số giả thiết kinh dị nhất cậu có thể nghĩ ra.

"Vậy cậu nên tận hưởng nốt những tháng ngày bình yên còn được ở với người thân. Trước khi chúng ta thức tỉnh." Y đáp mập mờ. "Tôi nghĩ mình nên trở ra đường cái hỏi thăm thêm vài người. Xin lỗi vì đã làm phiền cậu. Nhân tiện, khu rừng đẹp đấy, một nơi chốn thích hợp để tĩnh tâm sáng tác."

"Xem chừng anh cũng là dân văn chương chữ nghĩa?" Elrond hỏi, thoáng liếc hai cuốn sách dày cộp người kia mang theo.

"Đã từng thôi. Tôi rất thích viết truyện kinh dị, càng ám ảnh, càng chết chóc càng tốt. Với tôi, vẻ đẹp của cái chết và sự dằn vặt tội lỗi là vẻ đẹp vĩnh hằng." Y lại nở nụ cười nửa miệng, cặp mắt xếch nheo lại.

Nghe ba chữ _truyện kinh dị_ , Elrond biết mình phải né càng nhanh càng tốt. Cuộc đời cậu từ khi chuyển nhà còn hơn cả chuyện kinh dị, cậu đã có quá đủ hiện tượng ghê rợn cho cả một đời rồi. "Thứ lỗi không còn sớm nữa, tôi có chút chuyện trong thành phố..."

"Được rồi, cậu đi đi kẻo trễ." Người đàn ông thúc giục. "Chúng ta tình cờ gặp nhau coi như có duyên, tên cậu là gì nhỉ?"

"Peredhel." Elrond buột miệng. Đã lâu rồi cậu không sử dụng bút danh này. Cậu chẳng dại gì nói tên mình cho một kẻ kì quặc gặp trên đường.

"Tôi là Pengolodh, thư ký kiêm cố vấn của _Hiệp hội nghiên cứu các vấn đề tâm linh_. Hân hạnh được biết cậu. Hi vọng sau này còn gặp lại." Người đàn ông đưa tay cho Elrond, và cậu không còn lựa chọn nào ngoài việc bắt nó. Bàn tay thô ráp và lạnh như băng, trong một nhịp tim đập cậu còn có cảm giác khá kì quái - giống như đang chạm vào một thứ nửa sương nửa nước thay vì da thịt. _Hiệp hội nghiên cứu các vấn đề tâm linh chẳng phải là tên thật của cái hội săn ma Glorfindel gia nhập sao? Phải hỏi cậu ta về vị thư ký quái đản này mới được._  Elrond có thoáng nghĩ y đến để tìm Glorfindel, song nếu mục đích rõ ràng thế thì y đã nói hết trong lúc thao thao bất tuyệt rồi.

Cậu sinh viên cảnh giác nhìn theo bóng áo trắng của Pengolodh, mãi tới khi y khuất hẳn sau ngã rẽ ở đầu hẻm. Cậu cố không nghĩ nhiều đến những điều mập mờ kì quặc suốt cuộc trò chuyện với y, và tự trấn an đó chỉ là một nhà văn hơi bất thường.

Đến lúc nhìn xuống vỉa hè, cậu mới phát hiện ra y đánh rơi cuốn sổ tự lúc nào không hay. Nó nằm cách chân cậu một quãng, là loại sổ thông dụng dùng để ghi chú, có thể mua ở bất kì nhà sách nào, bìa màu nâu giả da hoàn toàn trơn nhẵn, không có vết ố hay vết bẩn đáng quan ngại dù nhìn hơi cũ kĩ. Bản năng của một nhà văn không cho phép Elrond để mặc sổ sách hoặc bút giấy rơi trên đường, song cậu phải đắn đo một lát mới dám nhặt lên.

Cậu không định tò mò tọc mạch xem trong đó ghi gì, song cơn gió thốc qua tình cờ lật giở vài trang đầu tiên. Thật đáng ngạc nhiên, y chưa hề viết dòng nào dẫu chỉ là ngày tháng năm, mọi trang sổ đều trắng trơn. _Trái ngược với tưởng tượng về những cuốn sổ cũ. Lẽ nào Pengolodh chỉ đem theo cho vui? Hoặc giả chính y cũng nhặt được nó ở đâu đó?_

Elrond không nén được tiếng thở dài ngao ngán. Điều tra những thứ (và những kẻ) quái đản không phải là chuyên môn của cậu. Dòng kí ức đột ngột nháng qua tâm tưởng nhắc cậu rằng Turgon cũng từng tham gia cái _Hiệp hội nghiên cứu các vấn đề tâm linh_ đó, bất chấp việc chú luôn lặp đi lặp lại rằng mình chỉ là thành viên trong một năm.

_Có lẽ chú sẽ nhìn ra vài điều từ cuốn sổ này, cũng như chủ nhân lạ lùng của nó._  Cậu thầm nghĩ, nhét cuốn sổ vào cặp xách và hướng về phía cổng nhà, nửa đi nửa chạy, không quên cảnh giác phía sau đề phòng Pengolodh trở lại tìm sổ.

***

Glorfindel không biết mình đã va trúng bao nhiêu người, nhận được bao nhiêu biến thể của câu "đi đứng không có mắt mũi" kể từ lúc anh hối hả bắt xe bus, nhấp nha nhấp nhổm trên xe như ngồi trên chảo lửa, và chạy thục mạng nốt quãng đường còn lại đến công viên để tìm Gildor. Suốt từng đó năm rong ruổi săn ma khắp Trung Địa, người bạn đồng hành của anh chưa từng thốt ra câu "cứu tôi với" kể cả khi cậu ta mắc kẹt dưới cái huyệt cũ nào đó. Linh cảm không lành, nỗi lo lắng dành cho người bạn hoà cùng những cảm giác còn mới nguyên mà hồn ma tóc đen kia để lại cho anh, tất thảy khiến Glorfindel không thể suy nghĩ theo chiều hướng tích cực. Đến tận lúc này, tiếng van xin anh nghe được trong quá trình cộng hưởng với Eres vẫn còn văng vẳng bên tai, nhức nhối như hàng trăm mũi kim nung đỏ. _Khi nào giải quyết xong vụ này, mình phải tìm hiểu rõ chuyện gì đã xảy ra với cậu._  Chàng trai tóc vàng nghĩ, rẽ ngoặt vào công viên sát bên con kênh, suýt đâm sầm vào một thiếu phụ đang đẩy xe nôi.

Anh ngừng lại bên một khóm lưu ly, thở lấy hơi, đảo mắt nhìn khắp công viên rộng mênh mông, tự hỏi làm sao nhanh chóng tìm được Gildor. Rất có thể lúc này cậu ta đã thành ma rồi cũng nên. Nghĩ đến đó, một cơn buốt rợn khủng khiếp chạy dọc sống lưng anh. Anh không tưởng tượng nổi một quãng đời săn ma thiếu đi tiếng càu nhàu về lũ muỗi của Gildor sát bên.

"Glorfy! Ở đây!"

Tiếng gọi (đầy hào hứng) vẳng đến lập tức thổi bay mọi suy nghĩ trong đầu Glorfindel, chỉ chừa lại câu "Ta sẽ giết ngươi." Mọi cảm xúc hoàn toàn bị đảo lộn, quyện vào nhau thành một mớ hỗn loạn, anh vừa muốn thở phào nhẹ nhõm, vừa muốn sung sướng hét lên, vừa muốn nổi sùng tẩn cho Gildor một trận. Chàng trai tóc vàng xoay người về phía tiếng gọi, thấy người bạn đồng hành của mình đang an nhàn nửa nằm nửa ngồi trên cái ghế băng dài, vẫy tay với anh, kèm theo nụ cười khoái chí, chẳng có vẻ gì giống sắp gặp nguy tới nơi.

Theo đúng thông lệ chào hỏi quái đản của mình, Gildor chồm dậy thụi vào lưng anh một cú đau điếng ngay khi anh ngồi xuống băng ghế. Bình thường Glorfindel sẽ hưởng ứng trò đó bằng cách thụi lại, song lúc này vừa đau, vừa mệt thở không ra hơi, vừa giận dữ trước cú lừa của cậu ta, anh quyết định sẽ không có cử chỉ thân thiết nào hết.

"Cậu làm cái trò khùng điên gì vậy?" Glorfindel cố kìm để giọng không vói lên, vì xung quanh cũng có kha khá người qua lại. "Đột nhiên kêu cứu chỉ để vui thôi sao?"

Gildor nhún vai, hất mái tóc vàng dài khỏi mắt rồi ngồi dậy, tựa hẳn vào lưng ghế. "Nếu tôi không khẩn thiết gào toáng lên kiểu đó, còn lâu cậu mới đến gặp tôi nhanh thế này. Gần một tháng nay kể từ lúc đến nhà Elrond, cậu không liên lạc, cũng không báo cáo cho hội. Bộ cậu vớ bở được _thứ_   _gì_ ở đó hử? Gặp ma mà không chia sẻ cho anh em trong hội, mặc cho bọn tôi mòn mỏi chờ tin, rõ là ăn mảnh xấu xa..."

Glorfindel thoáng nghĩ về hồn ma tóc đen nép sau cây cột lúc anh vừa đến, về những tiếng động trên gác mái và những mảnh quá khứ của cậu. Anh thốt nhiên cảm thấy khó chịu khi Gildor nói về ma như một món đồ trưng bày. Thêm nữa, anh không muốn đám thành viên Hiệp hội khuấy động nơi chốn riêng tư, tĩnh lặng ấy. _Khi mình chưa tìm hiểu hết về Eres._  Anh vẫn xem cuộc gặp của họ là định mệnh, chỉ dành riêng cho anh mà thôi.

"Có vớ bở được gì đâu." Glorfindel vờ than vãn. "Chỉ có bụi bặm và hai ông chú gàn dở bắt tôi ở lại lao động công ích mà thôi. Tất thảy thiết bị đều không ghi được gì, nên tôi mới trì hoãn việc báo cáo với hội."

"Vậy sao anh không bỏ vụ đó, tìm vụ khác?" Gildor vặn hỏi. "Căn nhà u ám cũ kĩ đấy hấp dẫn ở điểm nào, hay là..." mắt cậu ta chợt sáng lên tinh quái "... có gì đó với Elrond? Tôi vẫn nhớ gu của cậu là những người tóc đen dài."

"Vớ vẩn." Glorfindel đốp lại. "Đó là gu của cậu mới đúng. Tôi còn chưa tò mò tọc mạch tình hình cậu lăng nhăng với cả tá nữ sinh tóc đen, không khiến cậu xen vào chuyện cá nhân tôi."

Gildor lẩm bẩm nghe như "rõ là có gì đó." Nhìn mảng da dưới cổ cậu ta từ từ đỏ lên, Glorfindel hài lòng rằng mình đã đánh trúng chỗ. Những chuyến phiêu lưu tình ái của Gildor nhiều chẳng kém những chuyến săn ma (thậm chí thường xuyên và dễ dàng hơn). Không ai không xiêu lòng trước nụ cười toả nắng, bờ vai rộng cùng sự sốt sắng ân cần (giả tạo) của cậu ta. Họ nào hay trong đầu cậu chỉ hướng về đối tượng ma quỷ. Tình cảm với Gildor như một trò chơi giết thời gian giữa những đợt săn ma bất thành, và dĩ nhiên cũng mau chóng chán ngán vì nó quá suôn sẻ. Glorfindel hi vọng sẽ có ngày - đúng hơn là sẽ có người định mệnh thực sự của Gildor dạy cho cậu ta một bài học.

Không để ý đến dòng suy nghĩ miên man của anh, Gildor loay hoay lôi ra một xấp giấy từ ba lô đặt dưới băng ghế, có vẻ là bản photo của vô số trang báo cũ, kiểu chữ in đã hơi lỗi thời.

"Này, của cậu. Vào chủ đề chính thôi." Gildor thảy xấp giấy lên lòng anh. "Tất tật thông tin cậu nhờ tôi tìm về căn nhà, chủ nhân cũ của nó và vụ tự sát. Thực ra cánh nhà báo đều đưa tin na ná nhau, thông tin chi tiết nhất tôi thu được là từ mấy người có quen biết vị chủ nhân ấy, khi ông ta còn làm việc trong thành phố. Xem qua đi, rồi tôi sẽ kể thêm."

Mắt Glorfindel tự động bị hút vào tấm hình chân dung mờ nhoè, nhỏ xíu, nằm ở một góc trang báo, bên dưới có chú thích tên tuổi. Chất lượng hình ảnh gốc không tốt, mực lem khi photo càng khiến người ta khó thể phân biệt rõ đường nét, song anh chỉ cần thoáng nhìn đã nhận ra.

_Là cậu._ Góc chụp 3/4 thay vì chính diện, dường như tấm hình được lấy từ album gia đình chứ không phải từ học bạ hay hồ sơ lưu trú. Chàng trai tóc vàng nhìn đăm đăm vào khuôn mặt đang dần trở nên quen thuộc với anh - nó thường xuyên quay lại trong giấc mơ, bất chấp việc anh mới chỉ gặp trực tiếp cậu một lần. Mái tóc đen dài, sống mũi thẳng và bờ môi luôn mím chặt. Chỉ đôi mắt cậu là anh chưa nhìn rõ bao giờ. Trong trang báo photo nhoè nhoẹt, trông chúng như hai mảnh bóng tối đen thẫm, sâu hút đến đáng sợ. Đúng như anh nghĩ, biệt danh "Eres" là từ tên thật Erestor của cậu ta.

"Sao vậy? 'Gặp' rồi à?" Gildor vươn người qua, nhanh chóng phát hiện Glorfindel không rời mắt khỏi tấm hình. "Đây là nhân vật được cho là ám căn nhà đó. Lúc chết cậu ta mới hai mươi tuổi, quá trẻ, còn nhỏ hơn cậu và tôi bây giờ. Nhưng thứ khiến người ta ghê tởm là hàng loạt vết thương trên thi thể, có vẻ như lúc cậu còn sống, chủ nhân ngôi nhà không ngừng trút giận vào cậu."

Glorfindel nuốt khan, chặn cơn buồn nôn vừa chớm dâng lên khi anh lướt qua những dòng nói về bạo hành, cái chết và khám nghiệm tử thi. Không cần Gildor và những trang báo, anh cũng phần nào hiểu được nỗi đau đớn của Eres - đợt cộng hưởng mới chỉ xảy ra cách đây hai tiếng, anh vẫn nhớ rõ cách chai rượu rỗng sượt qua đầu mình, cách người đàn ông say xỉn nọ túm lấy cổ áo mình, cách bàn tay ông ta chạm lên da thịt. _Vụ án được kết luận là tự sát cũng dễ hiểu. Sức chịu đựng của con người có giới hạn._

"Họ có bắt được chủ nhà không?" Glorfindel hỏi, xếp lại chồng báo. Mọi bản tin Gildor tìm được đều kết thúc với câu cảnh sát đang tiếp tục truy lùng ông ta. Không có tấm hình nào của chủ nhà, chỉ có cái tên _Duvainor_ lặp đi lặp lại.

"Ờm, cho đến giờ thì không. Thực ra họ truy lùng rất gắt gao, song khó thể hỏi thăm người dân hay phát lệnh truy nã toàn quốc, bởi ông ta không lưu lại tấm hình nào. Ông ta là một kẻ dị thường, mọi máy ảnh chụp ông ta đều không bắt hình, chỉ có một mảng xám thay cho khuôn mặt. Tôi không rõ máy quay có làm được tốt hơn không. Nhưng tóm lại giờ ông ta vẫn đang ẩn náu đâu đó." Gildor đáp.

Glorfindel vỗ trán, nhận ra vì sao cái tên Duvainor nghe quen quen. Hiệp hội có lưu lại hồ sơ về trường hợp không thể chụp hình của ông ta, song tập hồ sơ khá mỏng cho thấy việc điều tra chẳng đi đến đâu. Vấn đề này được xếp vào bí ẩn không thể lí giải hơn là những vấn đề tâm linh, dễ hiểu vì sao Hiệp hội bỏ dở nó. Thuở đó xem qua anh chỉ thấy hơi rùng rợn, không ngờ rằng mình sẽ gặp lại Duvainor trong tình cảnh khác rối ren hơn.

"Họ truy lùng gắt gao không chỉ vì tội bạo hành của ông ta, mà bởi vị thanh tra thụ lý vụ án lúc đó kiên quyết nhận định đây là án mạng, chứ không phải tự sát." Gildor nói thêm.

"Sao vị đó nghĩ vậy?"

"Tôi tìm hiểu được đại khái có một cuộc gọi đến sở cảnh sát, đêm trước khi phát hiện thi thể, từ chính điện thoại bàn của ngôi nhà. Vị thanh tra nọ tình cờ là người nhấc máy. Đầu dây bên kia khá hỗn loạn, có vẻ người gọi không được tỉnh táo, nhưng có một câu nghe rõ mồn một: 'Tôi đã giết người'. Vấn đề là nó được nói bằng giọng trong chứ không phải giọng trầm - tất thảy những người quen bị thẩm vấn đều xác nhận giọng Duvainor rất trầm. Và trên điện thoại bàn chỉ có mỗi dấu vân tay của cậu thanh niên đã chết."

"Không phải là cái điện thoại bàn đặt bên góc tường gần bình hoa đấy chứ..." Glorfindel bất giác lẩm bẩm, nhớ lại những chi tiết trong đợt cộng hưởng, đột nhiên thấy ớn lạnh không rõ nguyên do.

"Cái gì gần bình hoa?" Gildor ngạc nhiên hỏi lại, và Glorfindel vội xua tay tỏ ý không có gì. Cậu ta nhìn anh hơi quan ngại, song vẫn tiếp tục: "Còn một điều tình cờ nữa, vị Duvainor này có dây vào thư ký của Hiệp hội chúng ta thuở đó. Có vẻ như ông ta là người vô thần, từng có một thời gian công kích Hiệp hội chúng ta trên mặt báo. Ờm, dĩ nhiên Pengolodh không nhịn được đã bút chiến với ông ta, sau đó ông ta lặn mất tăm tới khi án mạng trên xảy ra. Cậu nhớ Pengolodh không? Thư ký kiêm cố vấn dưới thời chú Turgon làm hội trưởng. Ông ấy mất một năm trước khi chúng ta sinh ra."

"Dĩ nhiên tôi nhớ." Glorfindel nói, những câu chuyện rời rạc của Turgon chầm chậm trôi qua bộ não sắp nổ tung vì thông tin của anh. "Turgon kể ông ấy là một học giả kiêm nhà văn tài ba, song không kém phần kiêu ngạo. Chú ấy có vẻ rất đau buồn và nuối tiếc mỗi lần nhắc đến Pengolodh. Tiếc là chúng ta sinh sau đẻ muộn không được gặp ông ấy. Nhưng trở lại chuyện Duvainor, ông ta chỉ dừng lại ở mức bút chiến với Hiệp hội chúng ta thôi chứ gì?"

"Tạm thời tôi mới tìm hiểu được chừng đó." Gildor búng một con nhện vừa chầm chậm thả mình từ tán cây xuống vai áo cậu, khẽ nhăn mặt ra chiều ghê tởm. "Kiểu gì tôi cũng thấy vị Duvainor này không tầm thường, đâu phải ai cũng đủ dũng khí đụng đến Hiệp hội - đặc biệt là nhân vật 'dữ dằn' trong giới học giả như Pengolodh. Chưa kể đến khả năng không ăn ảnh kì quái và cái chết mờ ám của cậu thanh niên nọ. Tôi hơi ngạc nhiên khi ông ta chưa gây thêm vài vụ thảm sát khắp Trung Địa."

Glorfindel ậm ừ vô thưởng vô phạt. Nghe thành tích trong quá khứ, anh mường tượng tay Duvainor kia là một nhà báo hoặc học giả không sợ trời không sợ đất, còn có tư tưởng lệch lạc và thú vui biến thái. Nhưng dù cố gắng cách mấy, anh vẫn khó thể đồng nhất hình tượng ấy với người đàn ông bệ rạc, say xỉn thảm hại trong kí ức của Eres. Anh thiết nghĩ mình phải hỏi lại Turgon về cuộc bút chiến năm đó, dẫu không tránh khỏi cảm giác tội lỗi khi khơi lại trong chú nỗi tiếc thương Pengolodh.

_Nhiều việc phải làm quá._  Chàng trai tóc vàng thầm cảm thán trước tình hình ngày một rối ren. Nhiều chi tiết trong vụ án rõ ràng anh có thể hỏi trực tiếp Eres, song anh sợ chúng sẽ làm linh hồn cậu khó chịu, hệt như cái đêm cầu cơ. Bên cạnh đó, cảm giác tuyệt vọng cùng cực trong cuộc cộng hưởng vẫn chưa phai đi, anh thốt nhiên sợ việc phải tiếp xúc với Eres lần nữa. _Phải chi có thêm ai đó biết về cậu..._

Glorfindel đột ngột nhớ ra.

"Khoan đã, Gildor, vị thanh tra thụ lý vụ án của Erestor giờ đang ở đâu?"

Cậu bạn tóc vàng nhún vai, nhìn Glorfindel như nhìn vật thể lạ trên trời rơi xuống: "Tôi tưởng cậu biết rồi. Chú ấy từ chức cách đây bốn năm. Tôi cứ nghĩ vụ án này là do chú tiêm nhiễm cho cậu."

"Gì cơ?"

"Thôi đừng trêu tôi. Vị thanh tra này khá nổi tiếng với đủ thứ scandal trong giới cảnh sát, vả lại không phải cả tháng nay cậu sống chung nhà với chú ấy hay sao? Là Ereinion Gil-Galad." Gildor mất kiên nhẫn nói.

_Lại một sự tình cờ._ Glorfindel choáng váng nghĩ, vô thức vò nát một tờ báo trong tay. _Hoặc là sự chủ ý của định mệnh._

***

"Tên mất nết Gil-Galad làm cái trò khùng điên gì thế kia?" Oropher bật thốt khi nhìn ra cửa sổ, cố không làm lay động tấm màn quá nhiều. Đáp lại câu hỏi của ông chỉ có tiếng Turgon gỡ mấy viên gạch lát lò sưởi trong phòng ăn (có vẻ như hắn vừa tư vấn cho Gil-Galad hệ thống thông khói mới, và quyết định bắt tay vào sửa luôn). Ông thở dài đánh thượt, phát hiện ra thằng con trai không bám lấy mình như thường lệ, có lẽ nó đã lỉnh xuống hầm hoặc leo lên mái nhà với cây violin.

Ông không rõ chuyện gì xảy ra giữa Thranduil và Elrond trong bếp sau bữa sáng, song có vẻ nó đã tác động rất lớn đến chàng nhạc công. Thật trớ trêu, khi cả hai còn sống ông luôn hối thúc nó đi xem mắt, nhưng với bản tính thất thường, Thranduil chưa kịp có mảnh tình nào vắt vai (đủ lâu). Rốt cuộc nó lại tìm được tình yêu đích thực của mình sau khi trở thành hồn ma vất vưởng. _Chia buồn với con, con trai._ Oropher thoáng nghĩ, vừa lo lắng vừa buồn cười. _Chắc con sẽ phải yêu đơn phương tới khi nào thằng nhóc Elrond bớt sợ ma hơn một chút._

Tiếng cành cây cọ vào nhau ngoài sân kéo Oropher về lại tâm điểm chú ý của mình. Ông nhướng mày, nhìn tên mặt mâm ti tiện xâm chiếm nhà ông đang bám vào cành sồi như một con khỉ cỡ bự. Chỉ hiềm không có con khỉ nào mặc sơ mi là ủi phẳng phiu (lại còn đóng thùng) và mang giày da để leo cây. Bất chấp bộ dạng lố bịch ngứa mắt ấy, hắn leo khá nhanh và đặt chân rất cẩn trọng, không một động tác thừa. Oropher bất giác tự hỏi công việc trước kia của hắn là gì. Kĩ năng leo trèo này bỏ xa cả lũ trộm trái cây chuyên nghiệp.

Tán lá loà xoà cản tầm nhìn, thỉnh thoảng Oropher không nhìn thấy Gil-Galad đâu - hắn hoàn toàn khuất sau màn lá dày đặc. Ông ước gì mình có thể ra đứng dưới gốc cây để quan sát trò khùng điên của hắn rõ hơn, song lại sợ Turgon bắt gặp. Tạm thời ông chưa muốn nghe những lời bình loạn đầy khiếm nhã và châm chọc từ vị kiến trúc sư. Mỗi lần cành cây kẽo kẹt rung lên vì sức nặng, Oropher lại thầm cầu khẩn tên khốn kia đừng ngã. Nếu hắn ngã từ độ cao đó, ắt sẽ có vô số hệ luỵ phiền toái, và trên hết ông không muốn sống với linh hồn đáng ghét của Gil-Galad đời đời kiếp kiếp.

Giờ Gil-Galad đã leo cao quá tầm nhìn từ khung cửa sổ. Oropher đắn đo một lát, quyết định vòng ra phía cửa bếp, nơi ông có thể nép sát vào bóng râm của cây cột đỡ hàng hiên và quan sát trọn cây sồi cổ thụ từ xa. Ông vừa bước vào sau cây cột thì Elrond cũng hớt hải chạy từ cổng vào - với vẻ mặt như ma đuổi đến nơi. Hơi tò mò không biết chuyện gì xảy ra, song ông lại khó thể dời mắt khỏi mái tóc đen thoắt ẩn thoắt hiện trong tán lá. _Cũng phải có người để mắt đến tên khùng Gil- Galad này chứ._ Ông thầm nghĩ. _Elrond có thể tìm Turgon để xử lí những vấn đề kì dị nó gặp phải._

Lúc tán lá tách ra, Oropher nhận thấy đích đến của Gil-Galad là một chạc cây xa tít, mỏng manh hơi chếch về phía bên trái. Càng lúc những cành sồi càng rung lắc dữ dội hơn nữa, song tên mất nết ấy vẫn điềm tĩnh nhích từng tí một, tới khi nửa người hắn phơi ra dưới ánh nắng trưa chói chang. Tới lúc này, ông đã hiểu được nguyên nhân Gil-Galad đang yên đang lành lại trèo cây - trong tay hắn là một cái tổ chim nhỏ, hơi xơ xác, không rõ bên trong có trứng hay chim non.

Nếu trái tim ông còn đập trong lồng ngực, hẳn nó đã lạc mất vài nhịp khi phát hiện mục đích của Gil-Galad. Oropher luôn luôn có cảm tình với những người yêu động vật, dĩ nhiên ghét cay ghét đắng bọn săn trộm hay đặt bẫy chim, thỏ và hươu nai. Nói cách khác, nếu bắt gặp một người biết yêu thương động vật, ông sẽ hoàn toàn bị thu hút, một cách vô điều kiện như thể họ là nam châm. _Nhưng Valar hỡi, tại sao lại là hắn?_  Oropher nghiến răng, chỉ muốn gục mặt vào cây cột đỡ hàng hiên. _Tại sao lại phú cho tên trời đánh thánh đâm mặt mâm ti tiện ấy một đức tính quý giá đến vậy? Giờ Valar bảo con phải phản ứng thế nào đây? Chưa kể con đã tuyên chiến với hắn.._.

Một tiếng rắc nhỏ vẳng đến, kéo Oropher khỏi dòng suy nghĩ linh tinh. [i]Chết thật.[i] Ông cuống cuồng nghĩ, nhìn cành sồi mà Gil-Galad đang bám vào. Hắn cũng đã khựng lại, dường như nhận thấy tình hình không ổn. Cành cây quá yếu không chịu được sức nặng lâu thêm. Gió lại đang nổi, khiến những cành cây liên tục xô vào nhau. Nhưng chạc cây vị trí ban đầu của tổ chim vẫn còn cách một quãng. Từ vị trí hiện tại của Gil-Galad, dẫu vươn tay rướn người hết cỡ cũng không tới.

_Đồ ngốc, nhanh rời khỏi đó đi_. Oropher thầm hối. Nếu còn sống, hẳn mặt ông đã nóng bừng vì căng thẳng.

Vì bám theo Gil-Galad để trêu chọc cả ngày lẫn đêm, Oropher biết Gil-Galad có tật hay nói một mình, thường là những câu cảm thán lẩm bẩm rất khẽ mỗi khi hắn phát hiện vấn đề gì đó thú vị - hoặc tồi tệ. Lúc này môi hắn cũng đang mấp máy, nhưng thay vì nhìn về phía chạc cây đặt tổ chim, hắn lại cúi xuống nhìn gì đó trên lớp vỏ cây dưới tay mình. _Tít trên đó thì có thể phát hiện được chuyện động trời gì, ngoài lũ ốc sên và rắn rết?_  Oropher thấp thỏm không yên. Lẽ ra hắn phải rời khỏi cành cây sắp gãy đó càng sớm càng tốt thay vì ngồi nghiên cứu vỏ cây. _Nếu hắn ngã..._

Gil-Galad đột ngột ngẩng phắt lên như bị điện giật. Phát hiện động trời ấy, dù là gì đi chăng, cũng khiến hắn hoàn toàn mất bình tĩnh và quên mất mình đang ở trong tình cảnh nào. Hắn di chuyển đột ngột về phía sau. Cử động mạnh chỉ có tác dụng rút ngắn thời gian gãy của cành cây mỏng manh.

Một chuỗi âm thanh răng rắc vang lên, và Oropher hốt hoảng chứng kiến dự đoán của ông trở thành sự thật.

Cành cây gãy lìa rơi thẳng xuống sân từ độ cao gần bốn mét, kéo theo cả Gil-Galad.

Ông không kịp suy nghĩ, không kịp để ý mình lao vụt qua khoảng sân nắng chói chang như thế nào, không kịp nghe tiếng hét thất thanh của Turgon và Elrond từ phía nhà ăn, không kịp nhớ rằng mình từng thề thốt sẽ tống cổ tên nhân viên bàn giấy dễ ghét kia ra khỏi nhà, không kịp dừng lại để đắn đo dù chỉ một giây.

Chỉ biết rằng ông không thể để tên khốn ấy chết trong nhà mình, vì hắn chắc chắn sẽ trở thành một con ma mất nết chẳng khác gì lúc sống. Tình cảnh đó còn bi đát hơn việc bị lơ trong hiện tại - Oropher dám cá cả hầm rượu của mình rằng linh hồn Gil-Galad sẽ bắt nạt ông thậm tệ để trả thù những gì ông gây ra cho hắn suốt một tháng qua.

Đối với người không nhìn thấy ma, tiêu biểu như Elrond, cảnh tượng lúc đó vô cùng đáng sợ, khi Gil-Galad đang đà rơi đột nhiên khựng lại, lơ lửng trên không trung khoảng nửa mét trước khi nhẹ nhàng đáp đất.

Đối với một con ma như Oropher, cảnh tượng lúc đó vô cùng khó chịu lẫn xấu hổ, khi ông phải dùng hết năng lực mình có để đỡ lấy tên xâm lăng mất nết Gil-Galad. Và hắn nặng như một con heo rừng ngoại cỡ. Trong tâm tưởng ông không tồn tại bất cứ suy nghĩ nào ngoài "tên khốn" và "ta nguyền rủa ngươi'' lặp đi lặp lại.

Khi ông tình cờ ngẩng lên, hình ảnh đầu tiên ông bắt gặp là thằng con trai bất hiếu đang cười toe khoái chí từ phía cửa sổ, còn phác một cử chỉ tỏ ý _Cha làm tốt lắm._  Oropher lập tức thả phịch kẻ thù nặng như heo của mình xuống sân không thương tiếc.

Gil-Galad lồm cồm bò dậy khỏi đám cành lá, thay vì ngẩn ra vì bàng hoàng sửng sốt, hoặc phủi bớt lá bám trên người, hắn lại lập tức nhào đến cành cây gãy, săm soi lớp vỏ cây sần sùi. Oropher nén giận, ép mình quên đi khoảnh khắc ôm lấy Gil- Galad vừa rồi, quên cả việc hắn vẫn cố tình lờ tịt ông, để tò mò nhìn xem hắn phát hiện ra thứ gì khủng khiếp hơn cả việc ngã khỏi tán sồi.

_Cái quái...?_

Trên lớp vỏ cây khắc một biểu tượng vụng về, hình hai vòng tròn đồng tâm, vòng nhỏ hơn bên trong được chia làm hai nửa.

Nếu Oropher còn sống, hẳn cảm giác của ông lúc bấy giờ giống như bị người ta đánh mạnh vào đầu. Ông tạm thời chưa nhớ ra mình nhìn thấy nó ở đâu, từ ai, song ông biết - luôn biết - rằng nó đã xuất hiện vào cái ngày ông chết.


End file.
